Return of Gaia's Guardians: Episode 1 Rebirth
by KiryuLegion
Summary: Ron has left his hometown after being forgotten, in search of a purpose he travels to spend time with a distant aunt, in New York. While there he finds his purpose as well as new friends and a new life. All the while events conspire to revive a lost legacy of the world; a legacy called Godzilla. Contains Jake/Ron, Spud/Trixie
1. Beginning

American Dragon & Kim Possible "Return of Gaia's Guardians"

By : Alex_Ritter aka RedStarAce/KiryuLegion/GhostPanda338

Updated 12/4/12

Okay well it seems my warped mind wants to continue with this. I figured after only two little chapter/postings it would be focused on something else or at least let me get back to playing my own games T_T *glares at brain* BUT NO IT IS STILL DISHING OUT THIS MESS...so for the continuation of this hurricane of nuclear confusion. I'm sorry *bows to the audience* I stated earlier that this is mainly the result of reading some good fanfiction and finding some AMAZING artwork of Ron and Jake together. So I will state once more the ultimate focus of the story will always revolve around Ron and Jake, as well as the lives that will ultimately become one. Because of that and the treaty I signed with my brain demanding more violence in the future I will restate this fic is rated M for yaoi aka Ron/Jake love and maybe more later (GAY BOYFRIENDS YAY!), and well stuff going boom and people running like startled chickens.

Overall this story if you want all of the details will contain elements from *drum roll begins*: American Dragon Jake Long (Owned by Disney), Kim Possible (Owned by Disney), Godzilla (owned by Toho), Gamera (Owned by NOT TOHO! But by Daiei Picture Studio), and will have many small references (some not so small XD) from movies, games, anime, and pretty much what ever inspires me.

Finally as before if you have ideas, opinions, or constructive criticism please leave a review.

Prologue: Origins

The Continent of Atlantis over 70,000 years before present time.

The sun rose as it always had on the great island of Atlantis, in the middle of the cool waters of the Atlantic. Nearby on the docks of a port city a young women was waving farewell to her husband. "Be careful dear, the watchers warn of a approaching storm for this evening!" Nakida the young fisherman smiled back at his beloved wife, his daughter and son standing next to their mother waving at him as he departed from the docks. "I will return beloved don't you worry!" He called back as his ship began to pull away. He turned to look in the distant skies, heavy and very angry clouds were on the very distant horizon; the storm would be upon them before they got back to the safety of the harbor. As the ship surged out past the limits of the bay, its screws giving the fishing ship a strong wake the young fisherman called up to his captain.

"Captain, looks like a vicious storm is a brew!" He called up to the wheel, the older sailor shouting back.

"Aye! I can see that and feel it mate! Means the fishing should be good for a while. Lets catch'em while we can!"

The old sailor shouts to his men with a hearty shout "Alright boys! Get those nets into the waters! We just past the last of coastal shelf!"

The men on the ship began to wrestle with the nets as the ship heads into the deeper waters, passing one of the atlantian navy submersible cruisers. The nets hit the water and shortly there after the ship makes a sudden jerking stop in the water. The vessel begins to suddenly race backwards, being dragged along the water by something in their nets. "QUICK CUT THE LINE!" The captain yells and as Nakida rushes to do so he sees the water begin to bubble and boil to a angry froth and foam. "By the gods...what is it!?" He gasped and screamed in pain and terror as a blinding light erupts from the water, a whooshing and sizzling sound filling the air before all is silenced by a huge explosion. Those not blinded briefly by the light get back to their feet to see the cruiser behind them split in two and engulfed by fire. Nakida stumbles to his feet his eyes burning from the flash of light. He and the others look on as the water continues to boil angrily. Slowly a form begins to rise from the water, something dark blackish grey in color, a row of spines running from the creatures head down along its thick neck, growing in size and sharpness as they moved further down the creatures back. Its mouth filled with a double row of vicious sharp teeth and four large fangs. The beast roars and the sound fills the men of the fishing ship with dread and horror. The old captain slumps to the floor of the ship as he stares at the creature as it pulls itself onto the coastal shelf sending up waves that rocks the little ship violently.

"T-the champion of G-g-gaia..." The old man mutters all the others can do is stare at the beast as it slowly wades into the shallow waters off of Atlantis shores.

The submersible cruiser "Pillar of Atlantis" was preparing to leave port when it hears over the receivers the automated distress signal of one of their sister ships. "Captain the Lance of Luranica is in distress!" the helmsman called out, the captain of the ship brings his spy glasses to his eyes and looks out into the bay, the Lance of Luranica was not to far out in the bay, he could probably see what was wrong from here. What he saw made the old sailor's jaw drop to hang lose and allow his smoke pipe to fall to the deck.

"All men...to battle-stations..." He muttered softly, his first mate walking over and leaning in.

"Sir?" he asks to which the captain snaps at him before yelling out over the ships receivers.

"ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" with that call the ship began to come alive with activities as she was made ready to sail. Out in the bay other cruisers were moving and soon heavy missiles were being fired at the approaching thing. Lightning fire soon joined the missiles as the ships closed and opened up with their arcane cannons.

This only drew the fury of the creature, and it unleashed the fire of the gods onto the men of the ships. The captain of the Pillar of Atlantis watched as one by one the other ships from the local naval base were destroyed by the blue flame, or by the creatures great strength; one ship the men and captain watched as it was picked up in the beasts arms and broken in two like a child might snap a twig. The broken ship was like wise also tossed to the side as absently as a child would do the twig. The creature continued to advanced, soon only the Pillar stood in front of the beast and its making land fall on the coast of the homeland.

"Ram the beast! Fire all that we have at it!" The captain bellowed, and the men looked to him as if he were mad.

"Sir...it will do nothing to the beast." Said one of the men on deck. The captain whirled on the offender and slashed his head off with his lightning sword.

"ATTACK THA' BEAST DAMN YOU ALL ATTACK IT NOW!" the crew did as they were told. The Pillar of Atlantis raced at the beast with such speed that when it impacted the creature, the men could hear it bellow in anger at the blow. It soon roared in greater anger when the ship at point blank range, fire its main guns and unleashed all of its heavy missiles. "HAH WE GOT IT!" The captain cheered the men watched in horror as the smoke cleared revealing their ship was held firmly by the creatures claws, escape was impossible. "Captain...you've killed us all." The first mate muttered as the captain turns to see the beast open its mouth, and bathed them in blue flame. The bridge of the ship was vaporized and soon afterwards the burning remains of the ship were discarded to the side like a used smoking stick. On shore the people had heard the explosions and sounds of battle. The creature's roar alone was enough to send the domesticated beasts scattering; the humans were not far behind in their panicked flee from the monster. As they flee the great beast turned it's gaze to the humans and bathed them in blue flames. A young boy who was down a hillside retrieving the favorite doll of his little sister was sent sprawling into the ground from the blast of the monsters attack. He turns to find only smoking ruins where those he had known from his village gone. He looks around desperately, he had to find his sister. At last his eyes spotted her gentle hand and part of her silk robes.

"Nanai!" he called out running to her where she lay behind a current of smoke.

"Nanai!" He cried out again as he drew closer, ignoring the sound of the ground shaking around him. He gasp in shock as he finds all that is left of his sister is her arm and hand. He collapses to his knees as he glares up at the black scaled giant as it kneels down to glare right back at him.

"You...you..." He screamed in fury at the giant, to which the beast growled and then chuckled cruelly at the boy. The young human tumbling backwards as he looks up in anger and malice at the great beast. The creature slowly leans down bringing its fang filled snort closer to the earth and the boy. Seeming to thunder from the heaven's the earth shook as the voice echoed out across the land. "**Who are you to defy me**?"

As night began to fall of the island nation of Atlantis the sky grew angry and foul, the hurricane had arrived and the winds and rain did little to dim the fires burning like a road towards the capital. At the City of the Elders over two thousand soldiers and warriors stood in their polished armors and with their armored chariots they waited for the creature to appear on the rise of the distant hills, soon the ground began to rumble and shake. The creature was coming. _**He**_ was coming. Men began to become nervous and less sure of themselves as the shaking grew closer with each passing moment. When the beast's head broke the crest of the hill, barely visible in the heavy wind whipped rains, the army opened fire. Bolts of lightning and fire streamed out in the stormy skies at the great leviathan, striking it and giving birth to blossoms of sparks and fire. All this, was simply to delay the monster, behind the wall of soldiers and war-machines, the people of the city ran for the safety of the capital. Even as they ran they could not truly escape the creature's gaze, as it belched another torrent of blue fire over the mortals before it. People cried out as one before being silenced but the flames; everything that was swallowed by the stream of fire vaporized and boiled away as if they never where.

The Emperor of Atlantis watched solemnly as the shadow crept closer to his beloved city. Before him a sea of carnage and chaos smashed against the approaching shadow. People screamed and wept in the city square, priest lead many more in prayer to the gods, begging for salvation. Behind the shadow, the first dozen lines of defense had been reduced to ruin. So many of his people were dead, dying, or going to die now because of his own foolishness. His people were all but gods on this world; their culture, with all its science and wealth made them far superior to even the best among the people in distant lands. One of the war-machines fires again, great bolts of lightning and fire striking the approaching shadow. The only result being a roar of anger from the darkness and a sudden blast of flame and light in return. The approaching monster showed no sign of being slowed by the attacks of the great weapons of Atlantis' science.

The great shadow roars again in fury, its approach announced with the shaking of the land itself; it once more rains searing fire upon the land and with each breath of flame incinerates hundreds of his warriors and their war-machines. Armored chariots, flying chariots, and even great naval warships had thundered with fire, lightning, and long beams of angry red light. All of it had struck the darkness and only earning the great being's fury in return. Blasts of blue thunder and lightning leaving only long swaths of destruction and death as the light is dragged across the masses of Atlantis' defenders.

The creature suddenly begins to glow an eerie and angry red, the glow flashing as the beast becomes even more violent and vicious.

More men race to fight as things grow more desperate, some even seeking to crawl up the beast's leg and attack with lightning swords and spears! They die as soon as they are an arms length for the creature's flesh. Many coughing as they draw close, those that do touch the beast die in agony and with harsh burns and boils erupting from their flesh. The Emperor watches as the creature marches unmatched into the heart of his capital, all of the great weapons he had pushed to create with all of their power were useless, against this monster. As the creature came before his palace he realized with sudden clarity, he had been even more mistaken. What could _they_ do to the king of all monsters?

"Gojira..." The man mutters and silently weeps, the great beast glaring at him atop his great palace. The heat from its fury starting to set the very land itself aflame, the great creature roars one final time in fury and suddenly grief before erupting into a massive flash of light, fire, and heat.

The explosion grew to engulf all of the heart of Atlantis, what was not swallowed in the fireball that rose to kiss the heavens. The shock-wave pulverizing that which the fires did not consume, streaking out across the sea and parting the hurricane clouds above. The force of the blast obliterating any trace of the hurricane.

Far, far to the north a gathering of magical and enchanted beings stood watching the newly formed second sun as it recede into the darkness of the night.

A great golden dragon born of three heads sighs mournfully, a single tear falling from each head. **"So the King was called by mother earth, and so he answered her call to act in judgment of the world."** the three heads mused as one. At the great creature's feet were amongst those assembled were the greatest of the dragon clans.

"So what will happen now?" A jade green serpent dragon asks her lean form looking up to the great titian above them. **"That child will be for you and the people of magic and nature to decide."** The great dragon proclaimed before gracefully taking wing and disappearing into the night skies. Next to the jade serpent, a black scaled dragon like a great panther stalks forward, a grim look upon his snort. "So begins our reign, brothers and sisters. So begins the reign of the dragon."

It is thus in a single day, and single night of tragedy that the great island of Atlantis was destroyed; its remains swallowed by a angry boiling sea. From the explosion of the great island began a great winter, one that would lead to the down fall and destruction of all of the greatest of humanities empires and cultures throughout the world. Only a handful of people would survive to begin rebuilding. It is thus for over a thousand years humanity was on the brink of extinction, and as their great ancestors had done they would have to struggle and fight for each day of life like all of the earth's creatures. So was the judgement of the earth, so was the judgement of the king of monsters, so was the judgement of Godzilla; the King of Monsters, the King of Gaia's Guardians.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost

July 29th, 2008 New York City.

Ron Stoppable quietly munched on his pizza, the taste of the food not really touching his clouded mind. Outside the unusual New York weather continued to reflect in his eye how he felt inside. The rain was cold, just above freezing, while the streets and buildings became draped with icicles. It was cold, bitter, foul, and grim; just how he felt.

_=* Ron walked up to Kim slowly at the food court, she was talking and laughing with the another boy. He had not seen her laugh like that before. "Hey Kay-P whats up?" He asked as he approached, she turned to look at him with at first he thought she looked angry at him but the expression vanished almost as soon as he thought he saw it. "Oh, Hey Ron." She says with the same neutral smile she had always given him, it was a small reward but one he had grown to cherish. "Ron I want you to meet someone, this is Derrick Haurldon. my new boyfriend." *=_

He blinked as he felt his eyes become wet again and quietly muttered to himself as he wiped the fresh tears away with his sleeve.

Rufus stood on the table enjoying his own bite of pizza but could not help but look worriedly at Ron. The boy was barely eating as it was, he chattered at him softly, the young teen turning to him with a small smile. "Don't worry little buddy, I'm okay." he said, a lie that anyone who looked at the teen could see. Worrying about the problems of someone from somewhere else was not what the people of the big apple were known for. The owner of the pizza parlor took note of Ron's behavior when he had first walked in, and could only sigh to himself as he took the kids order and gave him his pizza to enjoy on his own terms.

_=* Ron could feel his jaw drop, the other teen boy chuckles coolie at him and offers a hand. "Pleasure, Ronald Stoppable right?" Ron weakly grasp the hand and nods. "Uh yeah, that's me." Derrick nodded and smiled. "I've heard a lot about you from Kay-P. Glad to meet you." Ron smiled weakly, 'Kay-P? he is already calling her Kay-P now?' he thought for a moment, before the communicators began to beep. Kim quickly grabbed hers and with only a sigh and nod she turns to Derrick and Ron. "Duty calls, sorry Ron we will continue this later." She says as she turns towards the exit from the food court. "Sure Kay-P!" He turns to say good-bye to Derrick but blinks as he see the other teen already racing after her. "Don't worry Ron we got this!" he called back as he and Kim left together. *=_

"Okay buddy, lets go. I think its time we get back home." The small naked-mole rat quickly climbs into one of the boy's pockets as he clears his place at one of the tables returning the plastic tray to the front with a small nod and thanks before leaving. The old pizza maker gently elbow's his boss in the side. "You should have at least giving him someone to talk to boss." The owner simply shrugged. "Not my place John, besides we all went through that phase I'm sure at least once." The pizza maker simply nods and mutters, "Still never would hurt to hear from someone who has felt the same pain before."

_=* Ron stood in stunned silence as Kim walked away, she joined Derrick arm in arm as they headed down the street. She turned and for a moment he thought she was going to at least give him a wave 'bye' but instead she starts talking and laughing with Derrick again. Her words continue to repeat in his mind. "Hey Ron, sorry we can't talk to much right now. Derrick's taking me to a movie and dinner." He had asked her in turn "Uh y-yeah okay that's cool. What about if a mission comes up? Should I come get you?" He asked to which she smiled at him and shook her head. "No that's okay Ron, Derrick and I can handle the missions from now on. Derrick is such a sight out there." She had said dreamily as the for mentioned teen had walked up on them and whistled to Kim with a smile. "Hey Kay-P ready for a good evening?" He asked and she sighed and dreamily nodded as she raced to him and hugged the other teen tightly. *=_

Ron braces himself under his umbrella as the rain and now gusting winds assault him, lashing at him with stinging rain and bitter cold wind. Slowly he made his way up the steps to his aunts apartment complex and quietly went up the stairway to her apartment. His neighbor smiles warmly at him as she exits her apartment across the hallway. "Oh hello Ronald, weather got you down?" She ask warmly, he smiles as best as he can in return nodding. "Yes'm just a little." He says to which she nods and gently hugs the blond teen. "Don't worry dear, the sunshine will come back in time. It always does." He waves to her as she heads to the elevator and waits to go down. He quietly unlocks his aunt's door and heads inside.

Closing the door Ron took in the sight of his aunt's apartment, it was warm and welcoming. He smiled weakly as he look at a picture on the wall of himself as a younger child with his aunt and mother both playing with him in a field of soft grass. His eyes suddenly realized a change in the wall of pictures. Kimberly was no longer in any of the photos on display.

_=* Ron had tried over the next two months to do things like had always done with Kim, but each time he was either told "Sorry Ron, Derricks taking me here." or "Oh so sorry Ron, I'm kinda busy right now can we try later?" He even started to feel himself being pushed aside in school by her and Derrick. The times she talked to him or came by to hang out dropped off drastically over the last two months. She never said she wouldn't talk to him, that they couldn't hang out. It was always just Derrick this or Derrick that, he could not understand why this was happening. Not until Derrick stopped by one evening. "Okay bud here's the low-down. Kay-P is my girlfriend, and I can't have someone like you trying to waste her time and drawing her attention away from me, or all the work I'm putting in to make her happy." The taller teen said with almost a low growl. "So I want you to get it through your skull, your done with her. You have been replaced, leave us alone!" He had said with a snap before storming away from the other boy who weekly felt himself falling into despair. "Replaced?" he muttered weakly. *=_

Ron felt the tears coming back and sighed as he made his way to his room, passing more photos of happy memories, memories he knew Kimberly Possible was never to far quietly walked to his room at the apartment and found it much as he had left it. His bed was made, his dirty cloths were in the small hamper along the wall. His computer was in sleep mode with parts form a broken DVD player and his tool's sitting on his desk. The color in the room was soft, warm, and made it feel bigger than it was. He slowly crossed the short distance to his bed and collapsed on to its soft surface.

Rufus crawled his way up and onto the bed and looked at the boy worriedly. Chittering at him as he gently patted the boy's cheek. "No buddy, its okay. I'm just tired. I mean it." He said weakly, he didn't care as he felt fresh tears tracing down his eyes. The naked-mole rat gently brushing at them with a tissue paper. He closed his eyes and suddenly felt himself consumed by the despair that had been threatening to return when he was at the pizza parlor and on his way home. "Kimberly..." he muttered as he let his tears flow once more without control his body shaking weakly with his sobs.

_=* "Look Ron, I need a little bit of a space okay? I can't have you calling me all times of day and night." Kim said over the communicator as she paced around her room. Ron could feel the knot in his gut tightening. "B-but Kay-P I've only called you twice in these two weeks! Summer vacation is almost over. Don't you want to hang out at all? I mean you haven't even asked for me to come help you on any missions or to do anything with you in these last five months!" She sighed looking sorely frustrated with the conversation before a knock at her door and her dad's voice drew her attention. "Kim your friend Derrick is here." She smiles "Thanks Dad I'll be out shortly." She looked back to Ron and sighed with a small frown. "Look Ron I'm busy okay, I'll call you back later. Just give me some space okay! Geez." She huffed as she closed the connection. Ron felt his hand fall weakly to his side, the communicator falling to his bedroom floor and slowly he sunk to his knees.*=_

Rufus watched as Ron cried himself to sleep again. It tore at his little heart to see his friend in such distress and suffering so greatly from a broken heart. Slowly Rufus turned to see the foul weather had cleared for a brief moment, showing the bright light of a beautiful blue full moon. He then gasped as a brilliant shooting star flew across the sky he quickly closed his front paws together and chittered a simple wish. As the naked-mole rat looked up he swore for a moment, the stars above seemed to wink and flash at him; as if they had heard his plea. In his heart the little creature hoped that some how some way Ron would be healed and the cold darkness that haunted him would be chased away by warmth and light. Slowly the little rodent crawled down to his friend and slowly made his way to his own bed in his habitat.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Crosswire (1)

**"**_**I don't need you Ron, you are only going to slow me down." Kim said with a mocking snear, around her everyone Ron had known were laughing at him. He cried out for her when he felt the first fist, and with each strike upon his flesh leaving bruises and threatening to break it. He cried out for her to save him, to help him like she always did. "Kay-P PLEASE HELP ME!" he screamed with all his might a boot smashing into his jaw and making him feel like it had broken his jaw. She simply turned her back on him and walked away embracing that man. Derrick Hauldron. Ron glared at him but screamed when he was hit this time with a pipe. The blow sending a new jolt of pain as it rained blows down on to his back and sides. He looked around him surrounded by formless shadows; boots kicking him, fist punching him, and soon pipes and chains were being used on his broken body. He struggled to cry out agian but now his jaw was broken, and hung open painfully as some of his teeth and blood pooled onto the floor beside his face. He tried to stop them raising his hands up to beg them to stop. He heard a click and suddenly his left hand was blown open, sending bone and blood all over his broken body. The pain, the pain it was suffocating, draining all that he had from his will. Breathlessly, tears flowing down his battered, bruised, and swollen face; he cried one last time out "K-kimberly!" She appeared again, this time with a blade in hand she tore his still beating heart out of his chest. "You won't be needing this!" She laughed the knife morphing into a dead Rufus, his broken body flopping in her gloved hands as she shakes with glee. **_

"NOOOO!" Ron screamed as he bolted up right in his bed, his bedding soaked with sweat, his face damp with sweat and tears. His door flies open as his Aunt Miki rushes to his side. "Ronald darling are you okay?" She asked as she turned on the lamp near his bed. Rufus was up and alert from Ron's cries, he stood beside Ron with a worried look. Ron panted desperately trying to catch his breath. Slowly as he caught his breath, he began to have the strength to sob and weep uncontrollably. Aunt Miki sighs and leans in gently cradling her Nephew close as he sobs wetly into her shoulder. It tore at her heart, to see her bright nephew reduced to such a broken state. 'That girl did this.' She thought darkly as she gently rocked Ron in her arms.

"Hush Ron, hush, its okay." She cooed sweetly gently stroking his soft blond locks. "Its okay baby, your safe, nothing is going to hurt you here." She said as she gently nudges him back into his bed which he does slowly. She can feel the reluctance in his grip, still exhaustion was going to win this fight. Slowly he slumped back into the bed, his eyes red from his tears but slowly they close as sleep despite its dangers claims him once more. Aunt Miki looks at her nephew with a sad look from behind her glasses. Slowly a small idea comes to her and she quietly hurries to her closet; inside she recovers an old protector of Ron's. Quietly she walks back into his room and gently places a old plush dragon beside him; he quickly wraps it in his arms, burring his fear stricken face into its soft sides. "There Ron, Old Smrgol(2) will protect you like he did when you were little." She smiled as she saw the fear on the young boy's face slowly slip away as he hugs the red dragon plushie close to him. "Please protect him Old Smrgol, he needs a guardian like you around now more than before." She sighes as she slowly turns and makes her way back to her own room.

The next day still with heavy over cast skies with rain and sleet still falling with the unusual weather, Ron slowly explored more of the area around his Aunt's apartment. Noting a used electronic store, as well as several different food parlors and shops. Rufus quickly crawled out on to his coat and points eagerly to something Ron normally would jump at the chance to check out, a large video arcade! Ron looks at it with a tired expression on his face before a small smile creeps onto it which plants a bigger smile on the mole rat. "Okay buddy, lets go check that place out." The small rodent gave a cheer in joy as Ron made his way across the street to the arcade. It looked run down and about ready to be shut down by the looks outside. When he opens the door an walks in he is reminded of the JP Barrymore Pizza Partytorium back home in Middleton.

The place was lavished, the lighting was dimmed just enough to allow one's eyes to not become to strained while looking at the screen of the games. He saw the games were organized into their respective genre. Closest to the doors were the puzzle and kid friendly adventure games like Sonic, classics like Tetris, and Mario. On his left side a little away from the kid friendly games and sectioned off by a small wall and stairs were from the sounds of it the fighting games. His eyes bulged out as he could see in the back they had the new uber powerful "Hyper Omega World of Carnage X Fighting Tournament..." Ron whispered in awe at the sight; he could see there was already a bout going on and there was a line for the game.

To his right Ron found the racing games, many he had enjoyed in his younger days as a preteen. Further in the back of the arcade he could hear and see the cheering of people. Slowly he walks towards the back area walking down a flight of stairs to another low area in the floor. He found himself surrounded by the Shooter games like Dead House Millennium and Panzer Wolf Troopers X2. As Ron moved deeper into the arcade taking in the sights, he saw a stairway leading up into the rest of the building. There was a sign next to it with arrows point up saying "Computer Lab Second Floor, Council Systems Third Floor, Table Top Games Fourth Floor" A sign near a stairway leading down had just one sign "Side 3 Club"(3) As he drew closer to the stairs he could hear just barely the sound of dance music possible a trace track of some kind.

He raised his brow in confusion. "What sorta place have I stumbled into?" He asked aloud, earning a loud hearty laugh from someone. He turns to his side and finds an old man, his skin tanned to a warm coconut brown, his eyes hidden behind a set of ray-ban sunglasses. His hair was kept in a tamed mane with a top knot flowing back atop the shoulder length white hair. He had a flowing beard as white as his snowy hair, and well kept as well. He was dressed in a way Ron would not have expected considering the cold spell the city was being hit with. He wore a button up t-shirt, a bright pineapple yellow pattern etched across it, and a pair of blue cargo shorts. Finally the man was walking around in a pair of sandals and held a walking staff of bamboo in one hand, his other kept behind his back as he walked.

"Well mon, I can tell yah." The old man chuckle before motioning around himself with his staff. "Dis be a sanctuary, for dose youn' in body, mind, and soul." the old man declared proudly. He turned to meet Ron's confused gaze. "Welcome to dah Delza Arcade."(4) He smiled warmly offering a hand to Ron. "I be de owner of dis business, yah may call me Mr. Voodoo." Ron blinked and gingerly took the old and strong hand and shook it firmly. "Ronald Stoppable." The old man nodded and smiled warmly. "So mon, where yah from? No' seen yah around before." Ron sighed softly, his depressed demeanor returning. "Well that's cause I'm not from around here sir. I sorta moved in recently." The old man nods as they both hear suddenly the sound of a game machine all but exploding. Mr. Voodoo turned and looked in the direction of the sound and sighed in frustration. "Dat blasted Turbo Blood Surf game again?!" He growled and Ron could see from where they stood a small pillar of blue smoke rising into the ceiling. He followed Mr. Voodoo as the old man stormed over to the offending machine. A group of young kids were gathered around it and looking at the box in frustration. "Mr. Voodoo it broke!" A young girl cried as she pointed to the smoking machine. Mr. Voodoo looked the machine over and sighed sadly, "I'm sorry kids, I dink dis machine is done for." He said sadly, some of the kids looked at the machine with sad eyes.

"Let me take a look." Ron commented and slowly the kids and Mr. Voodoo parted and gave Ron room to check out the machine. "Hmm...where is the maintenance panel?" He asked and with a small gesture with his staff Ron was shown the panel. Ron got to his knees and began to open the panel, with a click the panel opened and Ron looked inside. He frowned slightly his mind clouded still by his gloomy thoughts slowly warming up as the gears began to work once more. "Hmmm this looks bad, but I can fix this no problem." Ron declared. He reached around and shut off the games power, then reached into pockets and pulled out several custom tools unlike anything Mr. Voodoo had seen on the market. He and the children watched as Ron began to work. At one point Ron frowned in frustration "Rufus could use an extra pair of hands on this." he said with a small frown. The gathered group gasped and marveled as Rufus the naked-mole rat appeared from one of Ron's pockets and quickly scurried inside to help Ron with his work. "Thanks little buddy." He smiled at his little friend. For a moment his nightmare threaten to derail his line of thought and focus. 'No that was just a dream.' Ron thought to himself. Mr. Voodoo noticed the boy's battle with his thoughts and studied him quietly the rest of the time he worked. Within ten minutes of opening the machine up, Ron closed the panel, powered the machine up and once more Turbo Blood Surf was ready to challenge the speed freaks once more. "HE DID IT!" one of the kids cheered many of them thanking him before bustling to play the game once more. Ron smiled weakly at them as he gathered his tools.

"Da be some impressive work mon." Mr. Voodoo commented and Ron smiled weakly. "Thank you sir." The old man studied Ron before he chuckled softly. "If en yah be needin' work mon, I dink I be havin' a place for you here." Ron blinked in surprise and nodded his head weakly. "Uh Thanks sir." Ron looked away for a moment before he smiled a little more to "Well sir, I will be needing something to do while my aunt is at work. I can fix things around her for free. I just need something to do to pass the time till school starts for me." The old man beamed with joy and laughed warmly. "Haha! Den it be settled den." Mr. Voodoo smiled fondly at Ron and lead him around the arcade, showing the full gambit of games and electronic wonders that would be his work place. Ron was stung by the actual size of the place having expected less when he was shown much much more. At one point Rufus emerged to check out the sights and sounds earning a small chuckle from Mr. Voodoo 'Wha' be dat mon?" He asked and Ron proudly introduced his partner and friend Rufus the naked-mole rat. The little rodent chittered proudly at the old man who smiled down at the creature and nodded. "Da pleasure be mine little one." He even shook the little rodent's offered paw. Ron was happy and relaxed a lot more when he was told by Mr. Voodoo that Rufus would be allowed the same access as Ron with some small contingencies. "Rufus mus' be wid ya when he is ou' and abou', don' wand da customers dinking anyting is wrong wit dis place." Ron nodded, understandingly.

After being shown around Ron stood with Mr. Voodoo near the center of the arcade's first floor once more. "Well dere be any questions mon?" asked with a small smile. Ron shook his head no and offered his hand to the old man. "Thank you Mr.V I'll do my best here." Ron said confidently, Mr. Voodoo chuckled at the shorter name that the boy had come up with. 'De youthful always do come up wit' ways around a problem.' He mused. "Good, you are an aid and assistance more dan anyting else. I will pay yah for de machines you fix." He nodded as he turned to leave Ron to his own. He looked back with a small wave at the young man before he disappeared into the crowed of the arcade. As He left Ron alone Mr. Voodoo made a small chuckle and mused to himself 'I wonder if I should talk to Old Grandpa Long about dis?' he smiled shaking his head. 'Nah, dings will move as da spirits see fit. Dat is how it has always been, dat will be how it always will be.' He mused softly to himself as he goes onto see more of the happy faces of those enjoying gifts of his sanctuary.

References: A friend of mine suggested I explain to those who miss them some of the little hidden tidbits in the chapters.

1 - Crosswire by T.M. Revolution was the song I listened to while working on this page.

2 - Guest reference Smrgol the Dragon from the animated film "Flight of Dragons" Check it out its pretty good ^^

3 - Reference from Gundam Universal Century, Side 3 cluster of colonies.

4 - Reference again from Gundam Universal Century, namely the anime Gundam 0083 with the Delaz Fleet of the Zeon.


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Holy crap we get to see Jake!

Brain: Told you we would get to him in time :3

Author: Yeah...you did. I'm sorry

Brain: Apology accepted now get back to writing! Next chapter now now!

Author: *Whines* B-but I wanna read my work agian.

Brain: *whips the writer* CHAPTER FOUR DO IT NOW!

Onwards with the story!

Chapter 3: Strangers (1)

Ron smiled weakly as he worked the control stick back and forth, his palm striking the colored buttons one after another; fighter delivering a hard series of punches to the enemy ninja. With one final spin kick he defeated the ninja and sent him spinning into a pit full of scorpions that rend him limb from limb. He smiled a little more when he saw he had taken first place on the games score board. "Ah won de top spo' finally aye mon?" Ron turned to the voice and nods keeping his weak smile. "Hey Mr. Voodoo , yeah I finally took the top place." The old man dressed in his yellow pineapple Hawaiian shirt, blue shorts and sandals walks up to Ron with a small smile under his sunglasses. "So mon, wha' will yah be doin' now?" He asked as Ron glanced around the arcade; he had played most of the games at least five times by now. "Awww man!" The cry came from the corner with Super Mecha Defender X, Ron glanced over as did Mr. Voodoo and both saw three teens fuming over the game machine. A small chuckle escaped Ron before he turned to . "Well if that machine keeps having issues, I might have to charge you for the repairs I do here." The old man could only laugh heartily at Ron nodding. "No worries mon, wit' how yah be helpin' me around dis place I'd probably pay yah anyway." The two walked towards the trio and looked as they seem on the verge of demolishing the offending game. "Hey kido's what'cha be doin to mah game?" asked with a small chuckle, the trio snapped around and all quickly sighed in relief. "Hey Voodoo man whats up?" The young colored girl asked walking up and high-fiveing with the old man. Ron simply reached into his pocket and pulled out some of his custom tools. "Hey man this machine just ate like four dollars." A young asian teen boy with green highlighted black hair, and a bright neon red jacket commented as he glared at the machine. 'Wonder if he is trying to melt it with eye beams?' Ron half joked to himself.

"No worries Jake mon. Mah main mon 'ere can fix dis greedy machine in a jiff." Mr. Voodoo said as he walked past the trio to Ron's side. "So mon, what be bugging her now?" he ask and Ron pops the front panels for the game and begins checking the wires. "Hmm...oh..." Ron blinks as he spots what he thinks is the problem. "Hey Rufus, think you can pull that part out?" He ask and the three teens gasp as a small fur-less creature scurries out of Ron's pant's pocket, up his leg, onto his arm and into the machine. A short time later the creature brings out a small circuit board and hands it to Ron. "Oh boy, it looks like this thing was made with some bad chips." He looks it over as the teens watch him begin working on the board with his tools. "Hey Rufus can you grab the spare 323 chip?" He asked and the little creature squeaks as it quickly climbs back into the pocket and pulls out a short time later a small computer chip. "Wha' dat mon?" Mr. Voodoo ask what was on the other trio's mind. "Oh this? Its a XK-323 chip, they make handy computer band-aids." He muses as he clips the chip down onto the fried original. The trio watched as he handed the board back to the creature and it scurried back inside the both and soon after some small sparks flew out, the game booth comes back to life. Ron, pushed the coin return and the machine all but vomited five dollars worth of quarters. "Wow." Was all the trio could say. "Danks Ron, I be glad someone like yah is around." Ron smiled alittle more than he had in a while, it felt good to get a little praise for something right he did.

"Ron is it?" As the dark haired asian teen asked and Ron turned to nod at him, he blinked in surprise when the kid offered a hand. "Name's Jake, these are my buds Trixie and Spud." Ron smiles and shakes the offered hand. "Hey, Ron's the name. Nice to meet you three." Jake and his friends smile at him before Jake moves aside and motions to one of the control sets. "Care to join us? You fixed the game, don't see why you should join in the fun." Ron looked around nervously and for a brief moment he felt he should leave. 'After all nobody really wants me around.' He though sadly, The others noticed his sad look and Spud nudge him in the side gently "Yo dude, whats got ya down?" Ron looks up to them and sighs. "You guys sure you want me to join you?" He ask and Jake all but laughs at the question. "Sure man come on, we could always use the help." Ron smiles at them then nods. "Alright then. Lets do this!" He took his place between Trixie and Jake and put in some quarters. "Hah that's the spirit boy!" Trixie smiled as she finished putting in her quarters and selecting her character.

Two Hours and 10 dollars in quarters later.

"This is it the final boss fight!" Jake declared and the group stood ready to face their ultimate test in the battle to safe the earth from mecha zombie aliens. Ron's monk master stood next to Jake's samurai warrior, Spud stood beside Trixie's druid with his own paladin warrior. The stylized warrior mechs now faced over a thousand enemy alien zombie mechs and behind they glare at them with evil glee was the master zombie warrior himself the Dark Horned King mecha. Around them a crowed had gathered to watch, even Mr. Voodoo was impressed, nobody alone or with a team of friends had gotten to this game's last level. 'How will dey respond, to de challanges of de dark king?' he thought to himself. "MECHA WARRIOR FIGHTERS READY!?" The game asked. As one the group of friends shouted at the game. "GO!" With that the four friends charged into the fray. Zombie mecha soldiers were sent into flying pieces from their combined assault. Ron found himself being alot more aggressive in his play style of the game; pushing forward to keep not only pace with Jake and Spud but at times to push past them and scatter a thick group of enemy zombie soldiers for Jake and Trixie to pick off with their speed.

Swords slashed, fist flew, and the four friends demolished and vanquished all of the zombie mecha soldiers that stood in their way. When Spud yelped for help Trixie and Ron covered for him while Jake healed him with a repair kit. Soon the zombie mecha soldiers were dealt with, leaving the four warriors to stand before the dark horned king. The giant machine roared at them as the game gave them their score before the boss fight. "Wow...we are at the Horned King." Spud gasped aloud as he saw that Ron and Jake were pretty evently matched for score. "Nicely done Ron babe, your kicking as much ass as Jakie." Trixie chuckled as she took a drink of her cola, setting it down on one of the arcades specially marked drink tables. "Thanks guys. I really haven't had this much fun in a while I really appreciate it." Ron smiled to which the others simply laughed and patted his shoulder or gave him a high-five. "MECHA WARRIOR FIGHTERS! VS THE DARK HORNED KING! FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY!?" The group all pushed their start button. The game roared "DARK HORNED KING READY! MECHA WARRIORS FIGHT!" and the fight began in earnest.

As the four friends moved closer to the boss, when they saw claws appear out of the ground and suddenly become five barreled cannons. The enemy boss began laying down a torrent of fire, so much so Spud being the slowest fighter was singled out for one of the bosses ultimate attacks. "HAND OF KAMI!" the boss bellowed and out of the ground the bosses hand appeared and grabbed Spud's paladin fighter. "NO SPUD!" Trixie moved to break him free as did Jake and Ron; only to get caught in the attacks area of effect. Jake, Ron, and Trixie watched as their health points were dropped to half and Spud's paladin was crushed to a pulp. "NOOOO!" Spud cried in dispar. "Sorry dudes...augh I'm done for now. Best of luck guys." Spud said as he sat back to watch sipping on his own soda. Jake and Trixie growled as they tried despreitly to dodge the bosses cannon fire. Ron being the most agile was having an easier time. "we can't dodge his attacks for ever. We need to break in close to him!" Trixie snapped. Ron suddenly saw an opening in the bosses attacks. 'The boss fighter can't move himself...his own attacks must have a limit. There! He has a blindspot we need to get behind him!' Ron smiled and nudge Trixie and Jake. "Attack him from behind while I get his attention!" The two friends blinked in surprise while Ron sent his monk fighter straight at the enemy boss.

Jake and Trixie were shocked but moved along with Ron's plan and sure enough found that the boss could not attack much directly behind it. As Ron kept the brutes attention up front using the majority of his defensive castings; Jake and Trixie moved in behind the boss. Suddenly the boss fighter bellowed agian "STRIKE FOUR KINGS OF PROVIDENCE!" and out of no-where four fighters appeared and attacked Jake's and Trixie's fighters. Ron was pushed back away from the boss by the other two. They were being corralled and just as they saw the end in sight the whole building went dark. Cries of "WHat the?" and "The lights are out!"broke out before shouted loudly. "QUIET ALL OF YAH!" His voice sounded like the god of thunder had spoken in the building. "So de lights be out. No worries. Yah all can come back later right?" He asked and slowly the crowed nodded in agreement. As the crowed began to leave, Mr. Voodoo watched Ron and his new friends as they left; his old eyes seeing more than he was sure they themselves could see.

Ron had worried him ever since he had first shown up. His Chi and magic were almost non-existent which for a human was not a good thing, he had seen it before. Ron's levels were the same as someone about to die. He figured Ron was in the city due to some tragedy, and had silently been hoping to find something to brightening the boy up, to help heal him. 'T'was da will of da spirits dat he meet does dree today.' He mused. He has seen as they played the game together the chi and magic from Jake and his friends had slowly feed into Ron's aura and slowly it had grown closer to what it should have been for a normal young human. 'Spirits please continue to watch over dat boy. He has a good heart.' He thought sincerely as he watched the last of the people leave his sanctuary. As they did he turned and slowly opened a door and walked into the forest inside.

As they left the arcade Ron turned to Jake and the others, "Well thanks guys, that was a blast." Ron smiled as he offered a hand to the others. Jake and the others hesitated for a split second and for a moment Ron was scared they were only taking pity on him in there. Instead Trixie walked up and smacked his hand with a side-five. "Who said we're done?" She asks and Jake chuckles as he puts on his helmet and flips down his skateboard. "Yeah you can come hang out with us. My Grandpa's shop isn't to far." Jake says as he gets onto the board. "You sure?" Ron asked nervously. Spud just smiled and patted his shoulder. "We're positive." (2) Ron suddenly smiled at something and countered "Only fools are positive." Spud suddenly grinned having picked up on the joke. "Are you sure dude?" He ask and Ron smiles and mocking feigns insult. "Of course I'm positive...wait." And Spud burst out laughing as did Ron. Jake and Trixie looked at the two in confusion, taking a moment Spud and Ron explained the joke to them. Getting a 'Ohhh' from the two of them, Spud turned to Ron. "How did you know about that?" Spud ask and Ron shrugs. "I like a little bit of everything, movies included." Spud just chuckles and gives him a small punch to the shoulder. "You're okay with me dude. Not many remember that movie." Jake and Trixie only shrug before motioning for Ron and Spud to follow.

The going turned into a brisk walk as Ron had not brought any form of transportation with him today. As they walked Jake and his friends got to know Ron a little better; as well as learn that Rufus was a naked-mole rat not a mutant or alien. "So Ron how did you get that good at using the monk mecha fighter?" Spud asked as they walked along. "Yeah man, I've not seen anyone able to us that thing even half as well as you did." Trixie commented with a small laugh "Spud tried using it once and we couldn't even keep him up together right Jake?" She asked the asian boy nodding with a small laugh. Ron gave a small chuckle at this and shrugs "Well he feels the best in my opinion out of the guys you can use in the game right now. I mean sure the Berserker hits the hardest and is easier to use, the ninja is the fastest of the classes to use but out of all of the mecha fighters I've tried playing with I found the monk just...fit me you know?" Jake and the others nodded in understanding. Their conversation covered the gambit of topics important to youth; ranging from favorite music, to what styles looked cool, even what idols they each held in reverence. Jake and his friends were very open and in Ron's mind amazingly friendly with him. It brought back some bitter memories the more he dwelt on that thought.

He had tried repeatedly during his younger days back in Middleton to branch out and make more friends. At best it got him accepted into many groups of different people; which he always believed helped developed his broad and open mind and generally accepting opinion of others. It was a factor for while he had few close friends, he in truth had few real enemies. Still all he was to most people was a acquaintance, the 'side-kick', or as a green wearing women had once said "chum". The more he thought about this, the more it weighted him down. Ron started to slow and slightly fall behind Jake and the others. Jake noticed this first and stopped dead and as Ron caught up to them, the young asian boy gently tapped his shoulder. "What up man? Somthin' wrong?" Ron blinked in surprise at Jake before he looked away and a sadness swept over his face. Trixie and Spud both raised a brow at this, Spud walking over to Ron with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah bro, whats up?"

"I-it's nothing." Ron muttered, the trio were not convinced. Jake shook his head and frowned. "No way man, I can tell something's bugging ya." Ron looked up to him and sighed he made to speak before he turned to run. Jake watched as Ron turned his back and made to leave, he could see the tears forming in the other boy's eyes. 'Did we hurt his feelings or something?' Jake wondered, suddenly he felt himself almost acting without though reached out and grabbed Ron's arm as firmly as he dared. The blond boy squeaked in surprises as his escape was halted and he all but fell back onto his ass. "Owww..." Ron moaned as he looked back to find Jake kneeling down and offering a hand with a friendly smile. "Dude you can talk to us." Ron looked at him with a small tear in the corner of his amber eyes. "I..." Spud and Trixie walked over and also offered their hands to help him up. "Friends help each other." Spud commented and Trixie just smirked at him but in a friendly way. "So you don't gotta worry about what ever it is that has you down kay?" She said with her best smile. Ron slowly took Jake's and Spud's hands and allowed them to help him up. He rubbed at his arm nervously as he looked to the ground, the back of his hand coming up to wipe away the small tears.

"It is just. I've never really had any friends other than like these two other people." Ron almost mumbled, his hand going back to his arm and clenching at it nervously. "One of those people, I had thought would always be my best friend...as much as Rufus has been." The pink little rodent poked out of Ron's pocket at the mention of his name and happily crawled up to Ron's shoulder where he grew a weak smile and gently petted his friend on the head. "You guys probably don't want to hear this...I should go." Ron said suddenly and once more turned to leave. "What makes you think that?" Trixie asked her hands on her hips as she poked Ron's chest gently. "Look Ronny, you fixed a game that had darn near stolen our money. You then joined us in said game, helped us pass all of our old records and in the worst moments of the fighting on said game. You stood right in the thick of it with us. We then said you could hang with us and have after only a short time found we all like similar music, we like some of the same idols and stars, and to top it all off your about as weird as Jake here. So Ron I hate to break it to ya, your wrong. You've made three friends." She declared and grinned smugly at him as he stood their slacked jaw for a moment, before blushing lightly and rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "So as your new friends, we want to know. What's got you feeling so hurt that you don't want to risk making friends?" She asked and finally Ron relented and sighed deeply.

"One of the two people I counted as my bestest friends, she...she walked away from me." Ron said at last, looking to his shoes which he absently kicked at a small pebble. "She didn't just walk away...she just ignored me, like I didn't even exist anymore." He whimpered softly the others seeing the tears that Ron barely felt starting to creep along his cheeks. "I tried to talk to her, in the end it meant nothing. I saw I wasn't wanted, wasn't needed in my hometown anymore. All I had left was Rufus, my Dad, and a...a LDF." Jake and his friends watched as Ron almost completely broke down in front of them. "S-so I decided t-to take up an offer from a aunt of mine. To get away from it all." Ron said his tears falling to the sidewalk, Rufus looking to his friend with concern. Jake and the others also shared a concerned glance before they each smiled softly and Trixie reached into a pocket and pulled out a small silk handkerchief. "I got ya, so that's whats been eating ya." She says as she wipes his tears away with a kindness Ron was not used to seeing in anyone say for his Aunt Miki and Rufus. Jake nodded as he motioned for them to continue along adding. "Well we won't ditch ya man. Your too cool and handy to just leave behind." His smile seem more viral than a cold for soon even for all the fear, and doubt that he felt Ron was smiling as well. Trixie and Spud both knew their friend well he had this charm with people; when he stopped trying and just let it happen.

Author: And so we continue on with this mess...

Brain: What are you complaining about? You wanted a story about Jake and Ron!

Author: BUT WHAT DOES ANY OF THAT HAVE TO DO WITH A BACKSTORY WITH GODZILLA IN IT!?

Brain: *rubs ears and sighs* You will just have to finish the story to finally get your answer won't you?

Author: *glares daggers of death at brain* You are evil sir. By the way...why does Mr. Voodoo sound like a troll from wow?

Brain: *whistles innocently as he runs away*

Author: Brain?...Brain?...what the...*angry face X* GET BACK HERE!

References

1- Strangers by Yoko Kanno from Wolf's Rain listened to it for most of the time while writing this chapter.

2 - Reference to the talk between Batty and Zak from Ferngully 1.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friendship

Grandpa paced through the blacked shop with a frown as he waited for his grandson to show up for his training. 'He is late again...' He thought and sighed, he noticed suddenly a change almost in the very atmosphere, he looked about his shop curiously. 'That was odd.' He thought before the bell at the front door chimed announcing the arrival of his grandson. He look to the door ready to chew the young dragons tail out before he spotted something that made him take a double take. Following behind his two normal and constant companions of Trixie and Spud was a new face. All four youths we talking about something and seemed at first unaware of him. He took this time to study the newcomer and slowly he cocked a brow in surprise and curiosity. 'Hmm...the others almost seem to be feeding his chi and magic...or is he draining it from them?' He wondered to himself. He slowly walked out to greet his grandson and his friends, his eyes locked on the blond haired boy. He felt there was something about this boy more than the strange actions of the chi and magic around him, but what was it? He sighed as he turned his attention to his grandson. "Well young one you are late again I see."

Jake had been talking with the others about what they should do for their last weekend before school; Ron would have to wait another week before he would be attending classes at the same school. The group were so entrenched in their talks on rather to go to the movies, spend some more time at the arcade, or show Ron around the city more. He heard his grandpa's voice and snapped around and smiled nervously waving at him nervously, it had completely slipped his mind that he had training. 'Not like I don't have training.' He half grumbled in his head. The old man walked over to the group with a focused look in his eyes that Jake hadn't seen since his first days as the American Dragon. "Yo Gramps, yeah sorry bout that I sorta forgot." Jake nervously rubbed the back of his neck as the old man continued to look at them with a small frown before he sighed again and he seemed to relax a little. "Young one your training is not something that can be put off so lightly." He said genuinely worried that his grandson's continued lack of focus and commitment would get him in more trouble than it had already done so in the past.

"Training? Like martial arts training? Think you could help me master Tai Sheng Pek Kwar?" Ron asked and Grandpa made a face that none of the others had seen on him before; Ron had just struck him dumb. "What did you say young man?" Grandpa asked Ron smiled and repeated himself. "I asked if your teaching Jake martial arts if you could help me master Tai Sheng Pek Kwar." Grandpa glanced to his grandson before looking back to Ron a still surprised look on his face. "Tell me young one where did you hear of this martial art?" He asked, and with a nervous laugh Ron rubbed his arm slightly as he looked around him. "Well that's kinda of a funny story..." 'Not to mention one that stings now.' He thought. With a small sigh, and the smile fading he told his new friends and Jake's grandpa about how he and Kimberly Possible; the worlds best freelance special agent, were asked to help find several artifacts by a scientist named Monty Fiske. Not knowing at the time of his true intention, or that the artifacts were magical. He explained how Monty had used them to more or less steal the Jade Monkey Statues, with the intention of becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master. As he finished his tale, explaining how he defeated the crazed monkey man with the Mystical Monkey power, and how for the most part lost all the powers afterwards; yet at his core he knows he still has that knowledge of the Tai Sheng Pek Kwar martial art. The three other teens could only gap in shock, awe, and down right disbelief. Spud was the first to break their stunned silence. "Dude...that is like...major."

Grandpa and Jake both nodded in agreement, Jake walked over to Ron and patted his shoulder. "Wow man, to think we made friends with some like you. Heh I can see now why you are so good with the monk fighter." He smiled as Ron smiled a little at the friendly comment. Grandpa studied them for a moment seeing how the flow of Chi and Magic changed subtly that moment; Ron's chi and magic weren't being feed much now if at all and were holding their aura around him. The old master suddenly blinked as he realized where he had seen this before. He sighed sadly 'Such pain this young one must have suffered recently.' As Grandpa walked over to Ron. "Ron was it?" he asked and the young bow smiled and bowed giving the old man a proper greeting and introduction. The old master was impressed, he was not used to being shown this amount of respect, at least not from someone Jake's age. He in turn bowed and officially welcomed Ron and introduced himself. Adding "Please though call me Grandpa." Ron nodded with a small smile.

A few hours later Ron sat Indian style on the roof of Grandpa's building, Trixie and Spud having headed home after the four friends had talked for almost four hours straight about things they liked to do and what they should do tomorrow as it would be the start of their last weekend before school started. In front of Ron, Grandpa was sitting on a small cushion, a cup of tea in his hands as he meditated with Ron. On the far side of the building's roof Jake was practicing his stances while blind folded. It had taken much effort on Grandpa's part to get Ron to relax, to calm his mind and help him reach a inner calm to begin his meditation. Jake even on his worst days had never taken that much effort to get to relax. As he meditated Grandpa began to feel as if someone was reaching out to him; a old friend. He smiled warmly as he began to cast a small spell to better hear and commune with his friend. 'Ahh it has been some time. How have you been my friend?" He asked his mind and spirit entering into the dreamscape of nature.

'Been doin' well mon, very well. I was jus' curious if yah had meet a blond haired boy with yah grandson?' The dragon smiled at his friend. 'As a matter of fact yes, he came in with Jake this afternoon.' Mr. Voodoo nodded before sighing sadly. 'Dat is good to hear, dat boy is gifted bu' he been 'urt by someding' The elder dragon nodded and sighed he had guess right on the cause for the strange flow of the Chi and Magic around the boy. 'He is meditation in front of me right now. I have a feeling that his running into Jake and his friends was not an accident.' Grandpa commented as his dreamscape self looked to the vast sea of stars and the moon above him and his friend. 'Dat be true. De sprits, dey say dey answered a plea for dat boy. A desperate plea.' The old witchdoctor said as he looked to see if he could see what the old dragon was looking at. 'I know old friend. I am curious if this will be **_the one_** considering the forces at play and how they have gotten along in such a short span of time.' The witchdoctor smiled at the old Chinese dragon and patted his blue scaled shoulder. 'I'm surprised yah no' t'rowing a fit righ' now, if dat is wha yah dink of dem.' The old dragon slump his shoulders, his thin mustache dropping beside his white beard. 'Is it wrong for me to want to see my family line continue?' His friend just chuckled and shook his head. 'No, try nota to worry old friend. If de sprits and ancestors say so, den it must be so.' The old dragon nodded before looking to his old friend. 'Do you think I'm still too hard on him? On getting him prepared for what might face him in the future?' he asked and the witchdoctor smiled warmly at his friend and once more shook his head. 'No old master, yah simply be worrying about yah grandson. Noting ever wrong wit dat. I do dink in da future he be needin his friends if what da bones say be true.'

The old dragon blinked looking to the witchdoctor with some worry in his old green eyes. 'The bones? What do your spirits say?' He asked, he had learned long ago not to underestimate spirits when they talk no matter how strange the method is that the used to speak with. The old witchdoctor sighed as he knelt in the soft sand of the beach on which they stood, warm ocean water flowing at their feet now as a tide came in. 'Dey speak of a great change. Dey speak of de return of de guardians of de eard moder.' The old witchdoctor looked up to the dragon with a serious tone, 'Dey spoke da kings name.' The old dragon felt his jaw slacken and his blood run colder. 'The king of gaia's guardians? You mean HIM!? B-but he has been at peace inside the great mountain of the ring of fire! For what reason would he have to awaken now? we have kept the balance and peace, for everything that humanity does we counter it somewhere in the world with a gesture of kindness and love to the earth. The humans have even finally begun to listen to to our subtle suggestions and are taking up the cause as well.' The old dragon was becoming afraid and nervous. Causing his form to shiver as his mind tried to remain focused and calm to maintain his link into the dreamscape.

'I know, bu' de spirits. Dey said dat his name would be known to the world again. Dat he will saved de world.' The old dragon blinked in surprise at the old witchdoctor. 'Did you say save the world?' His old friend nodded a look of confusion on his face. The dragon felt confused as well, the great king of Gaia's Guardians had never saved the world he only awoke to destroy things that had earned the earth's fury. Humanity had been punished twice by the great king already each time the humans had only barely survived. He and others of his kind had come to assume it was by luck and fortune more than the blessing of gaia or the king. The dragon nodded to his friend in thanks for the information. 'Thank you my friend. I will meditate on this new information and insight you have shared.' The old man smiled at the dragon and hugged him. 'Dona worry mon, friends stick to gedah. Oh ask Ron to fix somding in your shop. I dink you will like de results.' The old witchdoctor soon left the dreamscape and with him gone Grandpa also chose to return to his physical body and meditate on what he had just learned.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised at what he saw. Jake was no longer practicing his stances, instead he and Ron were together talking; laughing about some unheard joke. They were seated near where Jake had been training and seemed oblivious to the elder dragon's gaze. He sighed and looked once more at the two young boys. Jake he could see was genuinely happy and was having fun talking with the blond boy. Ron was equally happy a smile never really leaving his face, the two turned to the naked mole rat that had jumped up and performed a Sudoku-kung fu kick only to end up on its tail earning a chuckle from the two boys. Grandpa knew then in his heart what the spirts had in mind at least for these two. The spirits were answering a call to help with the young blond boy's healing; Jake and his friends were only part of that healing. The main healing he could see would come from Jake. He knew his grandson well, he was truly a kind heartened, carrying, and very compassionate young man; it was what had lead him to hold his relationship with a girl from the evil huntsclan for so long. He sighed recalling how that relationship had worked out, and partly wondered if the spirits were also helping his grandson as he had once wished so deeply that they would. 'Hmmm, maybe they will heal each other.' He mused before he stood and slowly walked over to them. 'Lets see how they work together.' He smiled as they stopped from laughing at a joke they had shared and turned to face him as he walked up to them.

Jake and Ron both bowed to him which was a surprise to the old dragon; normally he would have to scold Jake to get him to do that. Ron smiled at something and once they got a bow in return from him he nudge Jake in the side with a small giggle. "See told you, if you did things like that I'm sure you'd be not only doing better in training but he wouldn't yell at you so much." Jake sputtered at this and sighed playing with his hair as he did normally when embarrassed or nervous. "Yeah I guess you were right." Ron just chuckled as Jake stuck his tongue at him in mock hurt at being proven wrong. Grandpa gave a small cough to get their attention again and smiled at them. "Jake, I want you and Ron to work together to get me to spill my tea." He stated, his grandson's jaw dropped in shock. "Wait what?" He asked and Ron was equally confused. 'A little slow on the up take.' He noted as he repeated himself. "I want you and Ron to work together to make me spill my tea." Ron looked to Jake, as Jake did vise versa. The two boy shrugged at each other. Ron looking to their teacher with a small smile. "You mean you want us to fight you or just to spill your tea?" He asked and Grandpa mentally cheered for the boy, he had picked up on a critical rule about real martial artist. He nodded at Ron. "I want you to spill my tea." He commented and Ron suddenly got a 'Ah-ha' gleam to his eyes, he turned and motioned Jake over and quietly whispered into his ear, Rufus the mole rat joined in to hear as well.

The old dragon considered for a moment rather or not to use his powers but decided to not use such an under handed technique on his own grandson and his friend. All of a sudden he felt something crawling up his back and when he looked to see what it was, he saw out of the corner of his eye Jake cartwheel over to his right, he moved to follow his grandson, just to see Ron moving the opposite direction. 'Clever they already have a plan.' He felt the thing on his back and figured it was the mole rat. 'Not so fast!" He quickly flipped over Ron's head and landed behind him only to suddenly find Ron ducking. "Aww yeah!" Jake shouted in triumph as he lashed out with a high-kick aimed for the tea cup. Grandpa was surprised to see that his grandson's stance was much improved; he quickly slide out of the line of the kick only to suddenly trip on something and teeter over, his tea cup still in hand and kept up right, until Ron appeared and politely took it out of his open hand and pour the tea out onto some flowers. The old dragon was dumbfounded again. He however, could not stop smiling, he stood and bowed to the two boys. "Well done Jake you have improved much and I am happy to see that some of what I taught you has stuck." He then turned to looked squarely at Ron as Rufus skittered up to his shoulder. "You Ron. I must say i am very impressed with you. You ability to think on your feet and to quickly work with those around you to achieve a goal were quite remarkable. However, it is you understanding that there is a difference between martial art and simple throwing punches at people that has most impressed me." The old master bowed once more at the two and chuckled at their embarrassed and shy demeanor at his praise. He could see there was a change in them both. Jake he knew would normally be poising like a peacock in front of other people. Not with Ron, he simply smiled and pointed to Ron as "The man with tha plan."

Ron for his efforts was smiling brightly and also laughing nervously in his shyness at the praise from the old man, Grandpa could see that his chi and magic were a lot stronger now. Prompting him to wonder. 'How much strength does he really have?' Jake then turned to Ron after a moment and offered him a high-five. "Boo-yah! We did it Jake!" Jake smiled as they high-five only to return to his old self a little and strut about with some of his more practiced dance moves. Ron was surprised at this and chuckled. "Wow quite the moves you got Jake. Think you could teach me?" Jake beamed with pride. "Sure man, its the least I can do for choosing to keep me company up here." Ron smiled and laughed with Jake as the two boys fed each others egos a little more before turning to the old man who simple smiled at them. "I can see that you two will become great friends." He said he almost mist the blush that traced over Jakes cheeks when he looked to Ron. The blond teen seemed to not notice but Grandpa saw he too shared a glance back to Jake when he thought the asian wouldn't notice. Grandpa inside sighed but he could not deny that these two for better or worse would most likely face every challenge from then on together.

Later that night after Ron and Jake had left his shop Grandpa walked out onto his roof and looked out at the city. Fu-Dog joined him with a cup of coffee and handed his old friend a cup of fresh tea. "So how did it go?" Fu asked as he sipped on his drink. "Well enough Fu, I must admit I must be losing my touch; to not see Ron's potential or...how he and Jake acted around each other...I really do think I'm losing my touch to see things." The dog guardian simply chuckled and gently patted his friend's shoulder. "Its called getting old Gramps, nothing to be ashamed of. Just means before we know it we will be handing things over to those kids." Fu chuckled as did the old dragon who normally would get rather upset at being called 'old' but he did understand what his friend was getting at. "So how do you think things will turn out for those two?" He asked, Grandpa thought for a moment before taking a sip of his tea and sighing at its peaceful warmth. "As much as I will still worry about Jake...I do think...this will lead to true happiness for him...and for Ron." The dog nodded in agreement as he looked out at the city. "Looks like a city of magic sometimes at night, don't you think Gramps?" The old dragon nodded. Sometimes it really did look like the city was really fed and run with magic than with sciences and machines of logic.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beats Like A Hammer

It had been only two weeks since he had started school at Amber Summer High school with Jake and their friends Spud and Trixie. He had begun to fill like he belonged somewhere! Jake and the others made him feel wanted, and useful, gifted even! Why was his mother wanting to destroy things for him now? He could not figure it out no matter how much he bashed his head into the wall. So now Ron sat numbly on the large beanbag in his Aunt's living room as he listens to his mother rant and rave. His Aunt Miki stood next to the phone as the other women continued her tantrum. Ron slowly looked up as he heard the other women's voice slow and start to lower in volume.

"So Ronald I don't care what you say, your coming home today!" she snapped and Ron suddenly for some unknown reason felt what ever had kept him from speaking out against her in the past snap like a twig. He snapped to his feet and snarled right back at the women. "No, no, no a thousand times no! I am staying in New York. I have friends here, I have purpose here. I am wanted!" He snapped at her and he heard his mother gasp in surprise at his out burst, he took the initiative on that note. "You have never once considered how I felt have you? Is that not what a mother should do!? Worry how her child feels? what her child thinks? Have you ever done those things for me!?" NO! You haven't, all you have done is make one selfish decisions one after another for me and not once have you looked to see the results of those actions." Ron panted softly as he continued. "I told you I was leaving town for a while to see if I could find something better than what I had in that town. You know what? I did find something better. I have friends, three great ones! Their families all make me feel welcomed, they love my cooking, they never once have turned me away. Aunt Miki has never once said anything like 'I know whats best for you' she has only ever asked 'Is this what you want to do Ron?'"

The blond took a step back panting softly after he let lose all of the frustration and feelings he had kept bottled up when it was dealing with his mother. Suddenly he heard some shuffling on the other end of the line and heard a gruff sound of someone clearing their throat. "Ronald? Can you hear me?" it was his dad. "Yeah Dad I can hear you fine." He heard a small sigh from his old man. "Now...I don't agree with what you said nor do I think you have the right to feel that way about your mother. However, I do see part of what your trying to say. I've read your emails home as much as your mom. I've seen the pictures you've sent. Son...have you really found what you were looking for? For what you said you lost in Middleton?" Ron thought for a moment to what his Dad had just asked him.

He instantly thought back to his first day at his new High school.

_=+ Ron was nervous as a hedgehog as he walked into his new high school. It had the same smells and some of the same features he had seen when he had visited his town's high school for certain events. It was both bright and almost welcoming though, with warm colors all over the place none of the sterile whites like most new schools had or the vomit browns and greens from older high schools. He then noticed how much he stuck out among the class population, most of the kids were not Caucasian like himself, which did make many of the students including some of the jocks in the hallway lock onto him as soon as he stepped inside. He was starting to feel panicked and for a moment wondered if he should run for home. The fear was that suffocating! Suddenly he heard his name called out over the hallway; he turned to find Jake leading Trixie and Spud his way. "Yo man glad to see your finally joining us today." Jake greeted him, Spud and Trixie each giving him their own special greetings. "Well ready for class?" Trixie asked. Ron shrugged nervously as he looked around. "Uh I think so...I just feel so.." spud grinned "Out of water right? Heh don't sweat it bro nobody is gonna hurt ya out right." Ron blinked when Trixie took his class roster that he had gotten from his Aunt who had enrolled him here. "Oh cool you and Jake share all these classes Ron. Heh that's good someone else can keep an eye on him and make sure he stays out of trouble." She laughed as Jake looked at her like he had been wounded. Ron couldn't help but laugh. "Well lead the way guys." Spud grinned and lead the charge down the hallway being sure to let Ron stop by his locker._

_They eventually parted with Jake and Ron heading to their first class together while Spud and Trixie each with to their own. Ron's first class was math, and as soon as he heard the teacher speak; with that near computer monotone drawl voice he knew he was in for a true test of endurance. As time in class went by Ron began to feel like he was going to die from his brain committing suicide due to how boring the teacher was. The guy's voice at times gave him the feeling of listening to nails on a chalk board. He briefly looked around only to suddenly find a paper airplane landing squarely on his desk while the teacher's back was turned. He looked around nervously and quickly unfolded the little plane and blinked in surprise. It was a message from Jake. "Yo what up? Sorry not to warn ya ahead of time but this guy is a real snorfest. He is pretty cool though so long as you do the work he gives for homework he cares little what you do in class as long as he doesn't see it. I'll tell ya about the next class when we get to it. Don't worry how, I have my ways. Anyway what did you want to do today after school? What did you think of that cheerleader's ass some fine stuff right? Talk to ya after class. - Signed J" Ron could barely keep the small giggle contained and quietly put the note away for later. He suddenly found he had the energy to make it through class. He smiled as he looked over to Jake who simply gave him a confident smile and V sign before going back to his own work. Ron smiled in turn and return his attention to the work at hand, feeling like he could really do anything now._

_Later that day as the high school students began the mass escape from the confines of education Ron had found what Jake had meant by 'I have my ways' he somehow always managed to make a paper airplane land right on Ron's desk and always with nobody noticing it. Ron's own care kept them from noticing him reading what ever the other teen had written on the paper. It had been a rather enjoyable day at school, Jake, Spud, and Trixie had all made it worth it. He found them out by the flag pole waiting for him like Jake said they would. "Hey Ron-man whats up bro?" Spud asked as he walked over gently nudging Ron's shoulder with his fist. Trixie likewise came up and gave his other shoulder a slightly stronger punch. "Not bad for a first day right?" She asked and Ron simple smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you guys. I'd have been lost in there without at least someone around that I knew." Jake just grinned at him before patting Trixie's shoulder "well that's friends do they help each other right? Now come on lets bolt to the park and get some street time before we head to Gramps' shop." Ron smiled and pulled out his roller-blades. "One second though." Ron said as he also pulled out a small digital camera. "Group shot you guys?" He asked and the three others simply shrugged and grouped up as Ron snapped a shot. "Whats with the camera bro?" Spud ask and Ron smiled shrugging. "Call it proof of happiness." Ron smiled as he quickly clasped on his blades and put his shoes away before standing."Alright lets jet!" Ron declared, with Jake leading the group together for a ride through the nearby park. +=_

Ron takes a deep breath and nods more to himself than anything. "Yes Dad I have." He heard his father sigh and his mother was once more shouting in the background. His Aunt cleared her throat to speak. "Luke I have already said if this is about who will be his guardian while he is here I told you I would take care of that." Ron heard his Dad chuckle. "I am not the one who you need to get to agree to that." He said softly only for his wife to come back on the line. "Ronald Stoppable, you ungrateful little...either you bring your ass home now mister or-or don't you ever set foot in this house, in this town again!" She shouted before there was the sound of something crashing and a sigh from his dad. "Ron consider that her way of saying you can do as you wish now. Stay safe son, I have always, rather I did a great job of it or not, I will always want you to just be happy. I love you son." With that he heard the line cut and suddenly it sunk into Ron what he had just been told. 'My Dad...does love me...but my mom...damn it!' Ron turned and bolted out of the apartment tears streaming down his check. His aunt and Rufus both looked at his back as it bolted out of the apartment. Their cries of his name barely reaching him as he ran. He didn't know where he was running or why he just felt he suddenly needed to be outside. He need space to breath.

Before he knew it, he had come to collapse on a park bench somewhere inside the great central park. He slowly buried his face in his hands as he cried without really knowing what had hurt him so deeply. Slowly it did dawn on him why it hurt; his mother had more or less told him not to come to Middleton ever. She didn't care about his feelings even after what he had said; it was either her way or the highway. As he thought it over while he felt deep down his choice was correct it still meant his mom tossing him away. "Guess she really wanted a girl instead of me." Ron slowly stood after what felt like only a short time but was in truth close to three hours on the bench and as the moon began to rise in the darkening skies he started for home.

As he turned a corner he grunted as something neon red smashed into him with a heavy thud. "Ooof!" The two grunted as they fell to the ground as a tangle of limbs, Ron slowly got himself untangled and looked to see what or who had hit him. "Ouch...sorry bout that man." Ron blinked as he realized it was Jake, he quickly offered his friend a hand up. "Same to you Jake." The other boy blinking as he looked up to Ron in shock. "Ron what are you doing out here?" Jake asked and Ron looked away with a small frown. Ron sighed in frustration as he scratched the back of his head, "To be honest I don't know. I guess I just needed to think a bit." Jake finally noticed the damp lines that still sparkled along Ron's freckled cheeks. "What happened?" Jake ask and Ron looked to him in confusion. "What?" Jake gently pocked his damp cheeks. "Come on Ron, what happened man?" Jake asked and Ron sighed only to blink when he felt Jake's hand on his shoulder and the asian boy just gave him that warm friendly smile he had when they first met. "Friends help each other right?" Ron smiled slowly and nodded to Jake. "Your right, they do. Ugh you remember when I told you guys last week that I was going to try and get permission to stay in New York." The other boy nodded as he listens to Ron. "Well, I was told to come home by my mom; even after I told her that I wanted to stay here. It turned into a fight. You remember what I told you about my phobias right?" The other boy again nodded recalling the event that had triggered that conversation.

_=+ Spud walked up calmly to Ron while he and Trixie were playing together on Panzer Wolf Trooper X and simply patted Trixie's shoulder and offered her the prize he had won. The monkey doll was in Trixie's words "Wow that's pretty cute there Spud, thanks." Ron took one look at it and how close it was to him and fainted. Jake came back from getting a soda to find Spud and Trixie trying to wake Ron. As he came around he shrieked in terror at the monkey toy and bolted to hid behind the game machine. Jake could only stair dumbfounded at the blond. "Yo man what gives?" He asked and Ron shaking like a leaf slowly explain his phobia about bugs, spiders, monkeys, and apes. Trixie could only blink in confusion before looking back to Ron. "What could cause you to be afraid of this?" she asked shaking the doll at Ron who yelped and hid completely from it. Jake and Spud walked over behind the machine and gently patted his shoulder. Spud smiled at him. "Come on Bro its just a doll it won't hurt you." Jake nodded in agreement. "He's right man its just a doll." Ron slowly crawled out from hiding, having now gotten the attention of some of the other gamers in the arcade._

_Trixie put the doll in her backpack and turned to Ron hands on her hips, "So Ron-man what happened to ya to make you hate bugs, spiders, monkeys, and apes?" She asked and slowly Ron told them of his greatist period of torment and torture. Of a place with a polluted radioactive lake, most of the other kids were bullies, and finally being put in a cabin full of insects for 12 hours at a time where said bugs feasted on his blood, and being tormented by a over-active monkey named Bobo. The trio could hardly believe it until one of the other gamers had come forward to support Ron's story. Ron recognized the other teen as one of the lucky ones who got out early. Jake could only shake his head in amazement "Who'd send their kid to a place like that? Didn't you try to call home to leave?" He asked and the other boy named William shook his head no as Ron slumped against the wall of the arcade. "He tried, I remembered seeing him in the camp office several times trying to call." William said as Ron sighed and looked to the floor as he hugged his knees to his chest. "My mom after a while stop accepting my calls. My parents just ignored what I had to say about that place...they made me stay an entire summer there." Spud sputtered and Trixie suddenly looked ill as much as Jake felt he was, the three friends trying to imagine what it was like for Ron and also wondering how he survived it. Ron simply smiled weakly up to their sickened faces. "I guess while I did get out of there, I didn't leave it unscathed you could say I guess." +=_

Ron sighed and clinched his hands into fist, shaking slightly and Jake knew the feeling Ron was feeling; he felt it often enough when he thought about certain people. Ron was angry, and to his eyes Ron didn't seem like the kinda of person who would get angry easily, at least not the searing fire like anger he could see in Ron's face as the other boy looked to the ground with a scowl. "I finally told her my thoughts on how she has treated me. I said, more or less called her out on being a good mom." Jake blinked at this as he suddenly saw Ron relax and look to him with a sad face. "I mean I can say what she has done some pretty bad things for a mom. still though she is my mom, and all I've wanted was her to say she loved me, to ask how I felt." Ron said with a frown, he turned away as he continued to speak. "She told me I was to come home today, but if I refused and did not leave today. I was not to come home ever." Jake blinked at this last statement and frowned, in his mind he was furious. 'That is wrack! What sorta mom does that!?' he felt a growl escape his chest getting Ron to raise a brow at him. "Y-you okay Jake?" He asked and Jake took a deep breath before he answered. 'Why did that suddenly make me want to kill someone?' Jake wondered before he smiled at Ron and patted his shoulders. "Yeah I'm fine, but you my man need to cheer up. Lets head to my place and my mom and you can cook a killer cake." Jake smiled and Ron stifled a laugh before he nodded at Jake. "Okay, I guess that can work. I take it the cake I made the last time I was over is gone now?" Jake looked to him with a sad face. "I only got half of it before it was gone." Ron blinked and stared at Jake in shock. "You ate HALF of it on your own?" Jake nodded proudly to which Ron just shook his head running his hands through his hair with a chuckle. "Guess that means with the way my food gets eaten I may need to make things in double batches if I want left overs for snacks." Jake only grinned as the two headed out of the park. As they left the park, Ron and Jake both noticed that strangely a good chunk of the city was blacked out. "Whats up with the power these days?" Jake wondered aloud and Ron shrugged. "Maybe someone hit something they shouldn't have." The two friends looked to one another and shrugged and pressed on to the Long family house.

Meanwhile at one of the power transformer substation near the outskirts of Chinatown; Police checked out the scene of the break in, while from a distance Grandpa and Fu-Dog looked on with curiosity. Someone had broken into the restricted area and knocked down the main power line that had been feeding to the substation, and torn up the cable, leaving a live wire on the ground. As the police studied the scene cable men arrived to repair the damaged line. One of them looked at it and cursed loudly. "DAMN IT TO HELL! Who the fuck keeps doing this!? this is the fifth time!" The man shouted almost throwing his hard hat to the ground in frustration. Grandpa raised a brow and looked to Fu-dog. "Fifth time?" Fu wondered aloud and Grandpa nodded. "Something odd even for this city is happening." The two discreetly left the scene not noticing that they and the public servants were being watched from an alleyway. The blue eyes of the figure follow the old man and once he is out of sight the figure quickly turns and darts back down the alleyway.


	7. Chapter 6

Author: Okay I took one look at my original posting of Ch. 6 and went "What was I thinking!?" it felt wrong, and out-of-place and just overall looked like a mess. Soo I decided to take the carving knife to it and cut it into several different chapters. Which I felt would allow me to tell the story the way I want to and do it better than I did with the...wall of text that was the original Ch 6. It also gives me a chance to flush out somethings a little more and I hope a little better with some of the other characters. Hope you like the new version of Ch 6.

Chapter 6: Searching for History

_=+ Kim Possible, the worlds best freelance special agent sat next to her boyfriend Derrick Hauldron inside a lavished mansion that sat atop a cliff overlooking the pacific ocean. Around them paintings, tapestries, furniture and all kinds of other items of extreme value stood as testament to the power the man who stood before them wielded._

_"Kim Possible, the best freelancer in the world today. with an absolute zero failure margin at last count. Your skills, your talents, everything that makes you and your Team Possible the very best...I am in need of your aid." The old bald Japanese man said as he bowed humbly to her and Derrick._

_"Okay Mr. Shiragami (1), what can we help you with?" Kim asked with her trade mark smile and relaxed demeanor._

_"I am wealthy, I am powerful, as the head of the Biomajor (2); the worlds second largest chemical and material compound research and development company, I rarely found myself in a situation where I am not able to get what I need." He said, before sighing in frustration running a gloved hand over his bald scalp._

_"I am also a great supporter of the study of our history that we have lost to time. Recently one of my research teams working with the museum of natural science out of Texas found something not seen before. A record of history no recorded else where." He pointed to the folder on the table. Kim looked at him curiously before picking the folder up and opening to find it was full of large well done high-definition colored prints._

_"Those cave paintings, and the writing around them are similar to others found in other parts of the world. Yet they are different. One of my researchers believes they are the root of all the language and writing for most of the early civilizations in the world." Derrick looked at the photos with a raised brow, he turned to the old man questionably._

_"Whats with the pictures of butterflies and those strange statues?" He asked, the older man sighing as he sat down._

_"We don't know, the team was unable to do more than sneak inside the temple complex where they took these pictures. Taking a few pictures and then ran before the natives turned aggressive."Kim looked up to him, he face growing serious._

_"How aggressive?" she asked the old man sighing._

_"They wiped the team out. We recovered these from the remains we found on their boat as it was drifting in the sea. We need your help Kim Possible; please I beg you go to this island, and bring back what ever you can pictures, samples, if you could even bring back one of those statutes we would be in your debt." He said and she looked back to the pictures, slowly she looked to Derrick and he nodded with a grin. The two stood up as one. "_

_Mr. Shiragami, we'll take the assignment." She smiled as the old man all but cried for joy as he shook her hand gratefully. He offered them any support or item that they would need. She nodded accepting his offer, making not to Derrick not to tell Wade. It would send the other teen boy into orbit if he found out Kim was accepting tech from someone other than him. +=_

That had been four days ago, the trip the island had been calm and uneventful. Their ride a demilitarized russian submarine had borne them to the island quickly; its crew being accommodating and supportive in their efforts. Once they got to the island Kim had expected hostility instead they had initially been welcomed with warmth and genuine kindness. The natives even were willing to tell them the story of their home, their temple, and of what lay inside. Kim had taken recordings of these talks, pictures, the works. It was not until they had finally gotten permission to go inside the temple did things start taking a bad turn. First while inside and taking pictures Kim had admitted she did not feel anything special about the area, saying

"Its just so much rock and dirt." The second thing was when Derrick accidentally touched one of the stone statues while he was checking out the finely done writing etched into its surface and around the precious stone resting with in the statues grasp. After they left the temple after these events the villagers had refused to co-operate any further; much to Kim and Derricks frustration. Still Kim knew not to push their luck and instead had chosen a different route to go about their work.

Which was why they now sat atop a small hill overlooking the village of wood, thatch, and palm roofed houses. The villagers had not kicked them out, but Kim and Derrick did not want to risk starting a fire that could burn them and the men and women of the ship that was still anchored in the bay. Kim watched as the villagers had their communion dinner for the evening and began to tell the stories that both she and Derrick had been given when they had first arrived. Derrick scooted back form the edge and stood up stretching with a yawn.

"Well Kay-P whats our plan now then? We could force our way in if we use the gum launcher we were given." Kim thought to herself for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, don't need to ruin our reputation saying we attacked a village of native people. Wouldn't fly well with people. No if we are going to do what I think we should do we are gonna need to do this quietly." Her boyfriend smiled as he crawled on top of her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well we have all night to wait." He said kissing her check, earning a small purr from her acceptances of his attention.

"Down boy, there will be time for that back on the ship." Derrick grew a frown and sad face sighing in defeat, he rolled from on top over her to lay on his back on the soft grasses.

"So, what will we do to 'get the job done?" he asked. She looked to him with a small smile.

"Mr. Shiragami said we needed to bring back as much information as we could. Those statues with the writing on them, it is the same that was on the wall. I bet if we can bring those back to him it would be far better than just the pictures we took." Derrick chuckled nodding in agreement.

"Plus I'm sure we would get a far larger reward than for any of our other missions in the past few weeks." He said and she nodded with a small grin. Derrick loved her so much, especially once she had realized how much making money was almost as good as just simply helping people. She was still the hero loved the world over, but with Derrick's help she had also become one of the best paid heroes thanks to their acts to help certain people and groups find things or get the things that they on their own would be unable to. All the while still showing the world she was the best, the nicest, and in his words 'The worlds best girl.'

Suddenly they noticed something there were two pillars of light slowly rising in brightness coming from the two shrines in front of the temple.

"What on earth?" Kim asked as she watched as the village became alive, people of all ages ran to the shrines and after a few moments two priestesses walked to stand in front of the people and raised their hands for silence from the mass of humanity. Kim, quickly turned on the audio pick-up mic on her dual-band binoculars.

"Brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, sons and daughters! This is a sign from Gaia, our world is in great danger! We must prepare now for the times of great change! For gaia has shown us her true love by giving us this warning! Join us let us send for the great sister for guidance!" They said as one, it was almost the same as how her two brothers talked it was creepy as hell to her. Derrick pointed to them in surprise.

"Look there behind them!" He said and Kim turned to watch as the mass of people began to dance, sing, and it seemed to pray all at the same time as a slowly glowing form began to appear behind the priestess almost as if by magic.

Mosura ya Mosura

Dongan kasakuyan

Indo muu

Rusuto uiraadoa

Hanba hanbamuyan

Randa banunradan

Tounjukanraa

Kasaku yaanmu

As the people finished the song, they as one went to their hands and knees bowing their heads as the aura of light erupted in intensity to blinding levels only to vanish, standing there to Kim and Derrick's surprise as they rubbed their eyes was a young women dressed in a kimono with swirling stripes of red, black, and gold about her arms, along the robe's back and down its sides to wrap around near the front. He hair was almost silver in color, with two strands sticking up like a cow had licked her forehead. Her eyes from what Kim saw with the binoculars were stunning, they were almost silver blue. Quietly the two agents watched the gathering closely.

"Yes my friends, for what reason to you call for my aid?" The women asked, like a worried mother seeking to calm and comfort her frighten children. The two priestesses stood up and began to speak.

"Oh great one, we have been given a warning by Gaia, the shrines they sing, they radiate a beacon to the Left and Right hands of the King!" They proclaimed, and slowly the women turned to look at the two shrines their pillars of light streaming to the heavens above with the power of almost a solid form of light. She nodded looking to them.

"Then we must prepare, for the prophecies speak that the first to learn the truth will be the king's right hand!" She said and the people as one began to sing, and dance once more. This time the sound and song was different, the words not really words but notes. Suddenly Kim watched as the women walked into a shrine, letting a ray of light silhouette her in its rays. Suddenly the light vanished, and the women emerged cradling a small glowing object. Kim focused in on the object curiously.

"What is that?" Derrick asked as he looked through his own binoculars.

"Don't know..." Kim gasped as she watched the small object, pulse before lifting out of the women's hand. She heard the women giggle as the object flew up.

"Go little one, bring the King's Right hand so that he may embrace his destiny!" She said, Kim and Derrick watched; as the little glowing object flew up into the sky growing fainter and fainter to the point it looked like just one of the many stars that were starting to come out as the moon rose into the sky.

"I wonder what that was." Derrick muttered before turning to Kim.

"So what now?" He asked and she took another look down at the village.

"I...I think I have an idea." She said and pulled out her old communicator. She hoped Wade would pick up.

"Wade? Wade you there?" She asked, and after a few moments a stout, curly-haired ebony skinned boy answer sipping on a soda.

"Oh hey Kim, been a bit of a while. What's up?" He asked pulling up a bag of potato chips. She smiled warmly to her friend.

"Hey Wade, are you busy?" she asked and the other boy looked at her funny before shaking his head. "Nope, been pretty quiet around here as of late. What'cha upto?" He asked.

Inwardly Kim smiled, his curiosity was something she liked about him; made it easy to not only appease him when she felt he was upset. It also made it easy to convince him to help her with things sometimes.

"Listen, me and Derrick took this odd job from this guy to pretty much just take pictures and notes. Also to maybe check on some historical archeological artifacts on this island in the pacific." She calmly stated not giving to much info on their client.

She watched as the boy nodded turned to one of his many computers and began typing. She could already see the gears in the boys supercharged head began to come to life. He nodded to her as he typed,

"Okay I see ya, your on the Island of Argon. Not a major tourist stop. What sorta artifacts are you guys trying to study for this guy?" He asked, she inwardly cheered. She had him on her side again.

"Well we aren't to sure. The guy things they are the route of a lot of our languages and perhaps has records of lost human history. However, the people here while overall nice and welcoming they don't seem the kind willing to share stuff that scientist would want to dust, poke, and prod all day." The black teen nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so whatcha need?" He asked, munching on some chips.

"Well, I need someone to come and give us a hand. I want you to call Ron for me. Tell him I need his help." She said with a smile, but blinked when she noticed Wade seemed to glare at her for a moment, but before she could ask he closed his eyes and took a sip of his soda.

"Ron? Don't you have his number Kim? Your his best friend." He said it in a way that made Kim seem, uneasy, yet she wasn't sure why. She just shrugged it off and smiled.

"Yeah...I did but I lost it when I replaced my cell. Could you please call him?" She asked pleadingly.

Derrick sat up as he listened to the conversation, a frown growing on his face.

'That loser? what could he do to help except get in our way?' He thought as he opened a mug of water and took a drink for himself.

"Well, honestly Kim. None of his old contact information seems work anymore, I've actually tried calling him and emailing him only to learn that the information was wrong our out of service." Kim looked at the boy in surprise.

"Really? Huh that's strange, not like Ron to not have a way for us to contact him. I wonder if something is wrong." She said, but she shrugged and smiled.

"You can find him though I know it Wade. You're the best hacker on the planet." Inwardly she hoped the ego stroking would help convince Wade to look for a way to contact Ron. It did work; the other boy sighing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...I am aren't I? Okay give me a few minutes to see what I can find. It's like he drooped off the face of the earth. I'll get back in touch when I find him." She nodded and blew a kiss to the boy.

"Thanks Wade you're the greatest." When the line cut she felt Derrick wrap his arms around her. "Hope he isn't too great." He said with a small pout. She giggled turning to kiss his cheek.

"No way, he is just a good friend. You're the greatest to me love." She said as he hugged her close nuzzling her neck. "I'm glad he said." She smiled placing a hand on top of his. Back in the US, after finishing his talk with Kim; Wade sat back and almost glared eye holes into his computer screen where he had talked to Kimberly Possible.

"Does she really not know Ron moved away?" He asked, as he took a sip of his soda. He sighed and quickly checked his connection to the possible house hold smiling when he saw the twins were both online.

"Wonder what those two are doing now? Heh, I hope they will be willing to work with me on this." He said as he opened a privet video connection to their terminals. He smiled warmly as two same faces with slightly different colored cloths and near identical haircuts greeted him.

"Hey Tim, Jim. How are you two tonight?" he asked the two of them as one smiling and wave at him

"Hey Wade, were doing fine." Tim said to which Jim added "Whatcha need Wade?" The ebony boy sighed as he sat back in his chair and scratched his head.

"Well, not so good now. Kim called me, as expected it was just for me to do something for her." The two twins frowned at this sticking their tongues out.

"What does- -She want?" they asked. Wade took a deep breath before he said anything else, trying to calm himself and put down his anger.

"She wants me to find Ron to ask him to help her." The two twins hissed at this and he could imagine if he was there they would have maybe thrown something at him. Instead he watched as they raced over and using some rather scary looking gun like weapons vaporized a small filing cabinet in their anger. Huffing they came back to the computer, shaking a little.

"Ron!? She- -Hurt him, abandoned him!" they said and Wade nodded in agreement. He remembered the talk he had with Ron near the start of school. The other boy had told him he was now living in New York and admitted to having a great time and start-up there. It was some news that Wade had always found made him smile and congratulate his blond-haired friend. He always wanted his friends to be happy, it was part of why he helped them without question until recently.

"I know guys, trust me I know. We have all talked to Ron and know the story. I really don't think she has yet realized he is not in town anymore." The two twins scowled even further at hearing this.

"So what- -Do you want- -To do?" they asked. Wade took a moment to think before he sighed once more. "Well, as much as I think this is not a great idea. I think we need to at least deliver the message of her wanting his help to him. Ron deserves to at least know she asked for him finally. Rather he accepts it, is his choice alone." The two twins turned and after a few hushed whispers they nodded.

"We- -agree." The said with a sigh each before they looked up to Wade.

"Should we start the plan like we talked about?" Jim asked Tim looking to Wade pleadingly. The ebony boy rubbed the back of his head. The plan was to have the three of them start supporting Ron in continuing his work as a special agent; but since they had talked to him last time he seemed uninterested in that line of work. Still the three of them hoped that he would get the drive and be a hero again. He was actually quite good at it, at least the three of them thought so.

"We will wait and see. If he goes then I say yes we can start working on stuff just for him. especially since I think Kim is getting her supply now from someone else." wade said with a frown as he looked at his satellite images showing Kim and Derrick on the island and surrounded with gear not of his making. The ship in the bay was also not tied to him or his contacts in any way. It was a major insult to him.

1- Dr. Shiragami, the creator of Biollante from the movie "Godzilla Vs. Biollante"

2 - Fictional Company from Godzilla vs Biollante


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Debt to Pay

Ron sat on his bed watching TV with Jake siting next to the bed while Trixie and Spud sat across from Jake. They were watching a old japanese B sci-fi movie called "The Mysterians" it wasn't the worst show they had seen, if anything it was better than some of the so called 'B' movies coming from Hollywood in the recent years. The teens watched the film quietly now and then reaching out to munch on chips or sip on a soda. All of a sudden the group heard a strange ring-tone going off.

"Who's ring tone is that?" Jake asked looking around before checking his own phone curiously. eventually the culprit was found; it was Ron's new phone. Rufus retrieved the offending device and quickly brought it to Ron on the bed.

"Thanks little buddy." Ron said giving his friend a small pat to the head before letting the little rodent have at his bag of nacho flavored chips.

"Hello? Ron Stoppable speaking." He said as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey Ron its Wade, remember me?" Ron blinked in shock before he ran his hand through his blond hair gently with a heavy sigh.

"Hey Wade, you know I'd ask how you got this number but then I am talking to the greatest hacker on the planet. In any case I am glad you called I lost your number when my last phone blew up because of a power surge." Ron heard the other boy burst out laughing hearing this.

'Same old Wade.' Ron though with a small smile.

"So Wade, what's up?" Wade took a moment to collect himself, then put on a serious tone of voice.

"I wish it was to say I was coming to visit you but, its to deliver a message to you." Ron's frowned hearing this, causing Jake to focus more intently on the blond. "Whats the message?" He asked. "Its from Kim, she says she needs your help."

There was a long moment of silence after hearing this,but then Ron took a deep breath then slowly let it out.

"Did you say Kimberly Possible...needs my help?" He asked and Wade gave a heavy sigh.

"Yeah man, she said she wants your help now." Ron nearly wanted to chunk the phone out the window.

"Why the hell now?" He asked.

"Why would she want my help now after she ignored me for over five months, five months of being tossed to the side like some piece of garbage?" Ron slowly stood up and walked out of his room, slowly heading down and out the front door.

"Why now after I've had two months to move on and for a brief period of time forget that there was someone named Kim Possible in the world?" he asked as he came to sit on the cool stone steps of his house. Wade he could hear on the other line typing furiously at his computer.

"Listen Ron, for what it's worth I'm on your side of this mess. If for no other reason than your my friend. On top of that fact, she is pretty much starting to toss me to the side too." Ron blinked as he heard this.

"What do you mean? Your the best hacker in the world!" The other boy laughed when heard that,

"Well I'm glad somebody remembered that. I know Kim is getting tech and gear from somewhere else and not from me. So I'm thinking of pulling my support of her in her line of work."

Ron looked to behind him when he heard the door open and saw Jake and the others there looking at him with worried expressions.

"Do you know what exactly it is that she needs my help with?" He asks, the other boy typing again at the computer.

"She didn't tell me, and this is a job that was not posted on her website. All I know is, she spent some time at a Biomajor facility in the pacific before taking a submarine to an island called Argon that's a relatively short distance from the Wake Island." Ron frowned, this wasn't sounding like the Kim he knew. With a deep sigh Ron took another deep breath and again tried to relax himself before he continued the conversation.

"What is on this island that you know of?" Wade could be heard sitting back into his chair.

"Well its not a huge island but its not as small as wake, about the size of Easter Island or so maybe a little bigger. It has one major native village on it, as well as a old stone temple. From what I've seen my guess is that Kim is doing work that involves the people of that village and that temple."

Ron felt himself disliking what he was hearing more and more. It was time to face the fire, he closed his eyes and took another deep calming breath. "I see...Wade, patch me to Kimberly. I want to talk to her."He heard Wade gulp and sigh.

"If you want to man, give me a sec...okay your one line." Ron kept his eyes close, his heart racing. 'Stay calm, stay calm.' He kept telling himself, even though he knew his hands and arms were shaking with his nerves and the still burning rage he felt for how the girl had treated him, he she had hurt him.

"Hello?" He heard a girl's voice, one he for a short time wished to never hear again. Yet hearing it again brought back a flood of memories; most of them good, the ones from the most recent past though swallowed them in the hurt and pain that came with them.

"Kimberly?" Ron asked and he heard her squeal.

"Oh Ron I'm glad Wade was able to get a hold of you. I need you to get here as fast as possible!" Ron nodded slowly, his eyes clenched shut as he tried to keep his jaw from clenching.

"Kimberly, I asked Wade to connect me because I wanted to ask you a question." He heard her go 'hmm?' and frowned.

"Kimberly, where was I for my birthday this year? What did you get me?" he asked, he heard her thinking 'hmm'ing to her self.

"Uhhh you were at Bueno Nacho, like you were last year. An I got you...oh yeah I got you a new pair of sneakers that I knew you'd like." she said sweetly, it just caused Ron to almost lose all control. All he wanted to do now was shout at her 'I WAS NOT EVEN IN MIDDLETON! YOU DID NOT GET ME ANYTHING THIS YEAR!' but instead he took a deep breath, calming himself again as best he could, notice then the angered looks his friends had and raised his hand that he would finishes this.

"Kimberly. Where are you and why do you need my help?" He asked, he heard her sigh in frustration.

"Look Ron I need you to just come here and give me a hand okay?" he sighed return.

"Kimberly, I heard from Wade there is a village of natives where you're at. Why can't they help you?" He asked and he heard someone else now on the line. A voice he did not want to hear ever again. "Listen we don't need you asking stupid question we need you to get over here and help us now!"

Suddenly Ron felt the phone leave his hand and turned to find Jake with a scowl on his face that looked able to kill men where they stood. Jake clicked the phone's speaker on and cleared his throat.

"Who the hell are you to order Ron to do anything?" He asked the teen on the other line snorted.

"Because Kim asked him to come here and he is wasting time by asking stupid questions. Best friends stick together through thick and thin. She needs him now and he is refusing her. I'd figure he would be more of a man and show a little backbone and honor by paying her back for saving his worthless ass all the time." Derrick laughed coldly until Kim came back to the line.

"He is right in a way Ron, I saved you a lot and while I don't want to turn this into favor for favor. I need the help here that badly. For saving your life so many times I'm asking you to come help us now, and no more questions." With that she hung up the line and Ron and his friends stared at the device until static took it. "Hey Ron?" It was Wade again. Ron sighed as he sat down his legs starting to feel like jelly. "So what will you do?"

Ron frowned before he turned to look at Jake, and the others. They looked about as pissed with things as he was. "I would say it was a better idea for me to say no and just ignore her damn cry for help." Ron muttered before his expression grew worried.

"However, honor and debt aside, something about this all feels wrong about her being on that island. So for now I'm going to think about it. I'll give you a call back in ten minutes okay." Wade sighed but chuckled softly afterwards "Okay man take as much time as you need to think. For what it is worth you'll always have me and the twins as friends you know that right?" Ron smiled for the first time since he heard Kim's voice.

"Thanks Wade, that actually means a lot. Talk to you later." With that Ron hung up the phone and turned to the others. Jake walked over to stand in front of Ron the two sharing a moment that made Spud and Trixie worried the two were about to have a fight. Ron finally sighed and seemed to relax, which in turned cause Jake to also relax. "Jake?" The other boy looked to him questioningly.

"Next time ask before yanking my phone out of my hand okay?" Ron smiled as he said this causing Jake to laugh softly rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh I'm sorry, the dude just sorta pushed my buttons. Your not their dog Ron." Jake said, both Trixie and Spud smiled nodding in agreement.

"He is right dude, your nobody's pet." Spud said patting Ron's shoulder.

"So what will you do Ron?" Trixie ask as she stood at the top of the steps.

"In all honesty I probably won't go. There really isn't enough information for me to feel comfortable going. That is on top of the fact I'd be around someone I don't trust anymore and her boyfriend who I trust about as much as I think I am going to win the jackpot tonight."

"Please, you must got Argon Island!" two tiny voices said. Quickly Ron and the others began to look around thinking they were hearing things. "Who's there?" Jake asked. "Please, you must go to Argon Island!" the voices said again.

"Why should he go?" asked Jake looking around with a slight tense in his body as he surveyed his surroundings for the voices.

"Because, if he does not go a great disaster will be unavoidable. It is his destiny." the voices said. Suddenly Ron blinked and looked up, he gasped at what he saw. Floating above the four teens was a small crystal sphere; glowing and with strange etches in its surface. Appearing below this floating sphere was the image of two little women.

"Please, it is your destiny! The will of Gaia has chosen you! You must hurry to Argon Island! Only then will the other one be found to save the earth!" Ron and the others shared confused and slightly disbelieving looks with each other.

"Whoa...um like who are you saying needs to go?" Spud asked while Trixie noticed Jake starting to glare at the sphere.

"They mean Ron." Jake said. Ron blinked as he looked to his friend before turning his gaze by to the image of the two women. "Do you mean me?" He asked and the two girls nodded.

"We are the earth's cosmos. She tasked us with being the messengers and watchers of the world. One of the earth's protectors feels a time of great danger is coming. The earth feels this too. You must go to Argon Island!" They said again.

Ron looked to the two girls once more before he looked away, and sighed heavily, he pulled up his phone and tapped the fast dial-back button. "Hello? Wade...I'm going to need a ride to Argon Island." Jake turned to Ron in shock.

"Ron you can't...you." Ron turned and smiled at his friend, placing a reassuring hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Before you ask, no I'm not going there to help Kim. I'm going there to answer...I think a more important call for help. Also...my new friends are going to need some stuff as well if we are all going to go." Jake gaped at this as did Spud and Trixie. Wade sounded like he was on top of the world.

"Great! I'll have your guy's gear all set up and ready by the time you get to the docks. Your ride will be there waiting for you!" Wade said with a cheer. Spud and Trixie shared a worried glance.

"How are we going to get to an island on the near other side of the world?" Trixie asked looking to spud as if he had the answer; all the boy could do was shrug in his own inability to see how they could make such a trip.

"Trust me Wade has a way of getting things done, but I'll understand if you guys don't want to trust the floating light-bulb." He said pointing to the ball and the image of the two girls.

"And leave you to face the chance of dealing with the bitch and her lap dog alone? Not a chance in hell." Jake declared before he turned his eyes to the sphere.

"Ron you and the others get your stuff together for this I'll join you at the docks in a few minutes. I need to check on something possible important real quick." Ron looked to Jake with a questioned look, only to watch as his friend leaped up and grabbed the floating sphere and began to run in the direction of his grandpa's shop.

"I wonder where he is going..." Ron wondered, as Spud and Trixie shared a knowing look.

"Don't worry he is just looking into some information I'm sure we will find useful." Trixie said turning to drag Spud towards their homes to get some stuff. "By the way Ron, what will we need for a trip like this?" Ron just smiled.

"Don't worry since its your first time. Wade will provide everything. Still if there are things you think you'll need go grab them never hurts to bring a little extra." With that said Ron ran into his house and went to dust off his old gear and wake up Rufus. The little pink creature had fallen asleep while the group was outside on the steps, and yawned when Ron poked his little friend.

"Come on Rufus we got a mission!" he said with a smile and the little creature was up in moments and looking pumped and ready.

A short distance away Jake stood in front of his grandfather while he examined the sphere. The image of the girls had disappeared by the strong magics inside had not diminished.

"This is some powerful magic kid, and you say this just appeared above you guys?" Fu Dog asked sounding a little disbelieving. "Yeah, Ron had just gotten off the phone with...with...that bitch and her fucking lapdog." Both Fu Dog and Grandpa stared at the young American dragon, the fury in his eyes speaking volumes about how much of a heated temper he was barely keeping in check. Fu gently patted the boy's shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey kid no need to turn on us." Jake seemed to calm down a little but he still looked to be quite upset about the matter still. 'It would seem his feelings are causing conflict inside of him.' Grandpa thought for a moment before he turned his attention back to the sphere.

"Hmm...take this with you Jake. I feel it might have a connection to what ever is really happening on this island it could come in handy." The old master took a moment to think about something before he added."Also I forbid you from using any of your dragon powers while your there." Jake turned to his grandfather in shock.

"What!?" Fu nodded in agreement with his friend.

"Sorry kid but its the way things have to be. Ron doesn't know about us. While I do believe he would not betray you, knowing could still put him and yourself at risk." Jake look like he had just been stabbed as he stood there before he turned a defiant look to both Fu and his grandfather.

"I'll not promise anything. If this trip leads us into danger and I have to use my dragon powers to save Ron or Spud or Trixie or all of them...then damn what you two say I'll save my friends." Jake, snatched the sphere and ran leaving a stunned Fu Dog and Grandpa in his wake. As he disappeared down the street heading towards the docks, Grandpa slowly lowered his head and sighed heavily.

"What is that kid thinking?" Fu muttered looking out to where the teen dragon had run to.

"Do not be upset with him Fu...that was his heart and soul that just spoke up. To be honest I'm surprised we had not heard it speak sooner." Fu looked to Lao Shi in confusion.

"Jake...is growing up finally...he is learning the difference between being a being a fierce tiger and a timid house cat." The old master smiled weakly as he looked up. "As much as I may have wish for it be different. Jake's heart is leading him towards the one who will stand beside him in all things. In time he will fully realize it; for now we must accept his confusion and inability to see it clearly." Fu sighed before he nodded.

"True...still I don't think he needed to vent on us." Lao Shi nodded with a small chuckle. "I agree, because of that this person who hurt Ron so much I think will be in for a rather rude awakening about how much she hurt Ron and how much that has in turned hurt his friends." The old dog nodded in agreement.

At the docks Jake eventually found Ron and the others. They had only been waiting on him for about thirty minutes; Ron just smiled warmly as he greeted Jake.

"So where did you run off to?" he asked, Jake just shrugged as he held up the sphere.

"Just wanted to see if someone had seen a fake one of these anywhere. No such luck." Ron just laughed softly and shook his head in disbelief.

"I doubt its fake." Ron said, causing Jake to raise a brow.

"What makes you say that?" he asked only to blink when Ron just smiled and shook his head.

"Call it a feeling Jake." The other boy just continued to look at him in confusion. Until the sound of an approaching boat drew their attention. Slowly a small speed boat pulled up to the docks.

"Greetings! Your the party for Ron Stoppable?" the man asked with a heavy Russian accent.

"Yes, I'm Ron Stoppable. These are my friends." The man laughed warmly as the boat came to a stop. "Well then come aboard, I'll take you to your ride to the Island of Argon." Trixie just looked on in disbelief.

"We are going halfway around the world in a boat?" She asked and the man just laughed at the question.

"No girl, this little dingy is just to get me to the docks here. Your ride is much faster." she was still not convinced. Reluctantly she boarded the small boat followed by Spud, Ron and Jake. Jake blinked as he suddenly noticed he had miss that Ron was in an entirely different set of cloths. Now instead of his loose cargo pants, he had a pair of rather form-fitting blueish grey cargo pants. Around his waist was a brown leather belt with a few pouches and small packs. Instead of his black turtleneck and red jersey he was now wearing a simple black shirt that also looked a little to tight on him compared to his normal style of clothing. To top the change off he was also wearing some black gloves. For what ever reason Jake found himself unable to stare at the seeming drastic change in Ron's dress style. While part of him liked the look...the other part just confused the rest of him. eventually Ron noticed Jake's staring and reached out and poked his nose.

"Hey you okay?" He asked causing the other teen to blush and nod.

"Whats with the change of cloths? They look a little tight on you." Jake said noting Ron's own blush as he nervously rubbed at his arm.

"Yeah...I forgot to wash them carefully so...they kinda shrank on me. I'm going to have to ask Wade for some new ones when I get the chance." The part of Jake that liked how Ron looked snorted at the idea. The rest of Jake told that part of him to stop being weird. 'Come on Jake, get it together man. Your friends will need you in the game for this if things go bad."

The speed boat eventually came out to the bay and to everyone's surprise the ride they were going to take to the island int he pacific was a large jet powered flying boat!

"Ron, remind me never to say never to that boy." Trixie said as she was helped on board. Ron just smiled and nodded as he climbed aboard. Jake nearly tripped as his eyes kept falling to Ron's ass as he climbed up.

'Jake! Snap out of it!' He shouted in his head as he got helped on board. Spud and Trixie laughing at his near mishap. Mumbling Jake got on board and made his way to a seat. The captain of the plane introduced himself to them as Alexander Reznov, or Alex to his friends; which included them due to their association with Ron and Wade. Ron sighed as he took his seat, which happened to be next to Jake near the front of the plane. Trixie and Spud mean while chose a pair of seats together further in back. The group settled in as the Seamaster took to the sky slowly and once airborne began to make its best time towards its first refueling point before heading for Argon Island.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: This is War

Kim fumed as she sat there on the hill watching as the people prayed, sang, and danced for what must have been the fifth hour into the evening. She had not expected Ron to be so...so distant even hateful to her. Her! his best friend since they were little kids in preschool. It had felt nice for Derrick to stand up to Ron's silly behavior as well as Ron's so called 'friends' she knew though he would come. He was still her best friend, and they would stick together through thick and thin. She did not like to make it sound like he had no choice but to come.

Now she felt that his coming to help would allow her and Derrick to finish their task. If Ron did what she asked him to; they could get the desired items and earn the bonus Derrick thought they would get. She smiles to herself as she took a moment to think of the things she would get. Derrick had been right on their last mission; having a nice chunk of cash to use was really really nice. For a moment she wondered why she felt like what Ron said was wrong; she knew she had gotten him a gift for his birthday, and also he had been at Bueno Nacho. Kim became lost in her efforts to think of any time she had done anything to warrant Ron's or his 'friend's' remarks.

"I've never done anything to hurt him." She to herself, becoming so entrenched in her thoughts she didn't notice Derrick as he walked to the base of the hell and pull out his communicator. He smiled as he looked at the face that greeted him.

"All should be completed soon. The plan moves along nicely, granted now I'm am worried." The other person seemed to sigh heavily before a low hushed voiced answer him. "It is not your assignment to worry Derrick-kun, it is your assignment to get the mission completed."

With a small frown Derrick nodded. "Understood sir. Long live the Triad." Derrick said making a strange sign with his right hand, before he closed the link and uttering a small sigh turned to rejoin his girlfriend.

Suddenly both of them heard the sound of a jet flying overhead. Looking they both spotted as a jet plane circled the island once and then began to approach the bay where their submarine was anchored. Quickly Kim started to run to the beach. "Ron's here!" she called out to Derrick as they ran to meet the plane.

As the Beriev Be-200 touched down on the water Ron sat in his seat feeling almost sick; he couldn't help himself, he had never expected Wade to go so far to make sure they were prepared for 'the worst that could happen.' He looked down to the item that stood upright between his legs. It was a weapon, a electromagnetic assault crossbow. He wanted to chunk it into the sea and not have anymore to do with it.

During the trip, Ron had helped Jake and the others get themselves suited up with the gadgets and gear Wade had provided. Much to his sadness this did not include a new out fit for him. So he was forced to continue wearing his form fitting cloths. The gadgets wade provided were different from the ones Ron was used to seeing and working with. Wade explained to them at one point during the flight he had a gut feeling. That things were going to get bad quickly. Because of this Alexander Reznov the planes pilot and owner, had two of his crew who were ex-spetsnaz give the four teens a quick run down on how to use the items provided by Wade and one of his contacts. Ron, and the others found instantly that they disliked the idea of really holding a weapon that could kill in their hands. In games it was different, the things they were being taught how to correctly hold, aim, reload, clear, clean, dissemble, and most of all use; were not the same thing. At one point in the flight after being taught how to use the various tactical gear and weapons provided Ron feeling sick of it.

He headed to the flight deck to see if for a moment, he could forget what they were being shown how to kill someone. He came in to find that only Alex and one other person; a young women were on the flight deck. "Oh Mr. Stoppable is something wrong?" The women asked and Ron sighed heavily nodding. "Yeah...my friends and I were just being shown how to use weapons...that will kill people." She looked to him with a kind face and smiled at him. "If you and your friends believe that using weapons or killing people is wrong then you have the right to use those tools then." She said. He looked to her in confusion, which got her to giggle softly at him. "Those things are just tools. No different then the swords and axes used in ancient times. They are all just so much metal, wood, and now plastics. What makes them a weapon that kills is the person who uses it. If you and your friends believe using them to kill someone is wrong. you will not use them to kill but to protect and save lives instead of taking them without thought or reason." Ron had not thought of it like that and quietly thought about what she said.

Ron came out of his thoughts when Alex came on to the intercom again. "Okay boys and girls we are here. Argon Island. Lishte, Robert make sure that Ron and his friends are full prepared before you let them off." Ron sighed inwardly, before he stole one last glance at Jake who was looking about as nervous as a squirrel his hands shacking a little. On a whim Ron placed a reassuring hand on Jake's and smiled to his friend. "Well we're here. Come on Jake, lets see what sorta trouble we've gotten ourselves into." The other teen chuckled nervously, smiling weakly and nodded, as the two unbuckled themselves and left their seats to head for the exit of the plane.

The two ex-spetsnaz Lishte and Robert both opened the side hatch of the plane and jumped unflinching into the warm shallow waters. The water lapping at their thighs as they motioned for Ron and his friends to follow one at a time. Trixie jumped down first, followed by Spud, then Jake, with Ron pulling up the rear. The four friends looked very different from when they boarded the plane. The three friends of Ron now looked different; dressed almost identical to him, and all of them carried a backpack and combat vest and at least one set of pouches on their belt or as a bandoleer over their chests. They also were armed; each having a electromagnetic assault crossbow designed by Wade and built with the Twin's help. Along with the crossbow all four was given several other pieces of gear. Spring loaded combat knives, various tactical grenades, and something Wade called "Goo Bomb Launcher" which did just what the name said it did. As the teens marched onto the beach Ron and the others turned when they heard a voice cry out from the hills near the shore.

Running with Derrick behind her Kim raced towards the beach. Ron quickly clicked the safety on the crossbow just as he had been shown; least his emotions cause him to do something he would regret.

"RON!" Kim called out in joy racing up to him and much to his shock and that of his friends embraced him warmly in a hug. "I'm glad you made it in time." She blinked finally noticing his style of cloths AND the weapon he was holding.

"Ron? Where did you get this?" She asked looking him over. He sighed and shook his head in frustration. "Where I got this from is a small matter Kimberly." She looked to him in surprise at the tone of voice he used; he sounded angry. The frown and narrowed eyes said he was angry. She looked to him in concern.

"Ron whats wrong?" she asked finally placing a hand on his shoulder. Before he can open his mouth a flash of light appeared in one of his pockets and the small sphere flew up and flashing like a warning beacon flew slowly towards the village in the distance. The group watched the orb float off, and with a deep sigh Ron turned his attention back to Kim.

"Sorry to break it to you Kim, I'm not here to help about this whole business of you being here period does not feel right. And since your not going to tell me why you're hear or why the natives won't help you I am going to find out on my own." Ron turned from her and started to jog after the sphere, Jake and the others slowly following.

Ron turned back to Kim as he jogged up a hill, "DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING UNTIL I GET BACK!" he shouted as he turned his attention back to following the sphere. Something inside Kim snapped as she glared up at Ron as he got further and further away from her.

"You're not here to help me?" She asked venomously to Ron's back. Derrick walked up to stand beside her. "You think you can tell me what to do? I'm the one in charge of the missions..." She growled to his back, before she turned and stormed back towards the hill where her gear was stashed. 'Ron, you're the side-kick, the back-up. You do not tell me what to do.' She thought angrily.

Eventually Jake and the others caught up to find Ron standing in front of a large gathering of people, his hands held up defensively, the crossbow still resting over his shoulder. "As I said, I'm not here to cause any problems. I am merely here seeking answers." He stated calmly, Jake noticed that several of the men had spears pointing at Ron.

He quickly moved and stepped up next to Ron, but just as he moved to raise his crossbow to the natives, Ron's hand gently came to rest on the weapon and gently push it down. "No Jake, we have no need to use force. This is their home, we are the guest." Ron gave him a small smile. With a small sigh Jake lowered the weapon nodding to Ron "I gotcha man no sweat."

Jake stood at attention and politely bowed to the people. "I am Jake Long, I am sorry for my rude behavior. I just wish to keep my friends safe." He said sincerely. Ron, Trixie and Spud looked at their friend in surprise. Ron blushed when he realized he had not shown such respects yet as Jake had. So he too bowed before the people and introduced himself. "I am Ron Stoppable. As I said I am not here to cause you any problems. I am merely seeking answers to a something that has me worried."

Suddenly a women separated herself from the crowed, she wore a white kimono with stripes of red, black, and gold warping around her shoulders, and down near her legs. In her hand she held the same sphere that had called for Ron to come to the island. She smiled warmly at him his silver blue hair flowing in some unseen wind. "Welcome young one. for what reason are you worried so?" She asked kindly giving the four teens the feeling they were held in the loving gaze of their own mothers. Ron sighed sadly, he had only felt this warmth from his aunt, and Jake's mom.

He looked up to her, "A former friend of mine, asked for me to come help her with something here. I did not wish to come, because it would mean helping someone who had hurt me. That was when that glowing orb appeared before me and my friends and asked me to come here. Saying...it was my destiny." The women smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes young one I understand, come walk with me; you and your friends. I will try to answer what questions you have as best I can." Slowly the teens and the two men followed. As they walked Ron turned to her. "Ma'am might I ask what we are to call you?" She turned and gently placed a tender hand to his shoulder. "You can call me Mothra little one."

Slowly they walked into the village, all around them peopled looked at them; at Ron with awe, curiosity, and some even with fear and looks of malice. Ron asked Mothra for what reason the peopled looked at him is such ways.

She did her best to try and explain the feelings of the islanders, explaining that some of them viewed the prophecy and legends with resentment for what they stood for. As they walked on, slowly drawing near a pyramid like temple with two small shrines in front of it, she told them of the legends of Gaia's Guardians. Ron and the others listened closely, as the heard about the first guardians and how they were created by the earth to protect it and all life from an alien invasion in the distant ancient past long before mammals had replaced the dinosaurs.

She told them of the many acient threats that the guardians protected the world from, each deed seemingly more amazing then the last. Until she reached the point in which humanity appeared on earth. She then told them how humanity in ancient times was far more advanced then the people on the world currently were. Wielding power almost like gods. She told them how drunk and mad with this power the people of Atlantis conquered much of the human civilizations and cultures and began to bring all of humanity under one banner and rule. In doing this they also devastated the world causing much harm to the planet. Try as the guardians might they could not over come humanity's great technology and magic. So before resorting to creating a new guardian to face humanity; the earth scent a messenger to the humans to offer them one last chance to avert destruction. To find a peaceful means to end the conflict. This guardian messenger was named Fairy Mothra and the humans murdered her after she had delivered Gaia's message. For this act Gaia flew into a period of deep sorrow, anger, and rage. Putting all of her sadness, anger, and even love into the new guardian empowering it to levels never seen before among any of the other guardians. This new guardian she named her King, the King of Guardians. Humanity learned to call this being by a different title and name. He was King of the Monsters, the monster of fire and lightning. His name was Godzilla. Tasked with destroying humanity; Godzilla wiped out every empire, and civilization that it could find. Its final act being the complete destruction of the Atlantis Empire and the destruction of their island sending it to the bottom of the sea.

Ron and the others listened quietly until she finished; he then looked to her questioningly "So what does that have to do with me? With my destiny?" He asked finally confusion written on his face. She gently brushed a tender hand to his cheek, she could feel the pain and suffering the boy had gone through. She also felt the warmth of his compassion and love for his friends and honorific family. She also noted how one amongst those that he cared for held a special place in the young man's heart. She smiled at him in a motherly way. "The earth is calling for you to help the one she feels will become the new King of Guardians."

Slowly she handed the orb to Ron. "The choice to help the one who will become king. The choice to become the Right Hand of the King is entirely for you to decide child." She stepped back form him as he looked at the orb. It began to glow softly and suddenly he saw an image inside the sphere, a foggy image of some sorta of battle with a silver moon floating in the night skies. Ron closed his eyes and took a calming breath, his heart was still racing however after all that he had learned. He thought about all that he had learned about the guardians, that there is magic and magical creatures in the world. That all of the wonderful things in the world were in great danger and the earth itself was calling for him to help protect it and everything on it. He looked up to Mothra with a slightly sad face before a small smile cracked crossed it. "Heh, one hell of a help wanted poster." He joked slightly, as he turned to discuss things with his friends, when suddenly a bolt of violet laser light strikes a tree and cuts it in half.

In the sky the sound of jet engines and large fans could be heard, as one the people looked to the night sky and saw a dozen ship like craft skimming through the sky firing laser bolts into the village. Above all of this Ron and his friends heard a voice; while it was the first time for Ron to hear her voice, to Jake and the others they knew it all too well. "IN THE NAME OF THE HUNTSCLAN WE WILL CLAIM THE POWER OF THE GUARDIANS FOR HUMANITY'S FUTURE!" she young women shouted defiantly while Jake, glared up to her in contempt. "Rose..."

While the area around them shudders with explosions from the Huntsclan airskifs Ron took on more look at his friends and then turned to Mothra and nodded grimly. "I'll do it..." With orb in hand, Ron runs into the shrine hut. Finding inside a single statue of what looked like some sorta of dinosaur, in its chest he could see a place where the orb must go. With a grunt he climbs up the steps in front of the statue and with a deep breath, and orb ins his right hand; plunges the orb into the chest of the statue, suddenly his arm is yanked by some unseen force and he feels himself pulled and pushed until all of his arm up to his shoulder is now inside the hole of the statue's chest and suddenly a pillar of light erupted up around him and then the pain began.

Never in his life did he think someone could feel such pain and not die. It was everything, his mind, his heart, his body and flesh, his very soul seemed to be on fire and burning to nothing. All he could do was scream in agony. His cries echoing out of the shrine enough to cause even the huntsmen to halt for a moment as the island reverberates with the pained screams of a young teenage boy. It proved more then Jake could handle he looked to Mothra with grim determination. "He is dieing in there! Tell me how I can help him!" He snapped and blinked in surprise as she pulled from he dress a second orb which pulsed and glowed. "As the prophecy said 'As the Right Hand of the King arrives to grasp at destiny, so two would come the Left Hand of the King. Together they will grasp at destiny; because of their bond they will stand in defiance to all that fate will throw at them. Never bowing, never faltering, always together.' Take this young one if helping you friend means more to you than your own life. Take this orb and face this trial together with your friend." Jake turned to look at the shrine, inside saw Ron pinned to a statue surrounded in light and screaming in heart wrenching pain. It proved more then Jake could handle he looked to Mothra, and as his friends watched he grabbed the orb she had been holding.

"I'm not letting him do this alone. Not now! Not ever! My best friend will not be alone!" He growled to himself he ran to the other shrine, inside he too found a strange dinosaur like statue with a hole in its chest. With the orb in his left hand he climbed up and slammed the orb and his arm in as far as he could reach. Then much like Ron he was pushed and pulled by some an unseen force and soon enveloped in a pillar of light. Then the pain began for him, it felt as if was being skinned alive or least that was what he thought it felt like. For a short time the island was silent except for the screams of two young boys; grasping their destinies with their bare hands.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hello Mr. Evil

Ron couldn't scream anymore, it hurt to much. The pain had become all consuming, and for a brief moment he dare wish for it all to just end. Then he felt a warmth, close to him. A warmth that chased away the pain enough that he opened his eyes. He could see through a small window in the shrine he was in, that Jake was stuck much like himself in the shrine next door. He gasping in surprised only to cringe as his body raged at him for moving at all. Ron looked in horror at Jake; the asian was swathed in light, and looked to be in such terrible pain. All he felt was a desire to help his friend, and part of him cried for him to do something! Anything to bring an end to the other boy's suffering. He noticed then as Jake slowly opened an eye and despite the pain smiled at him. Then he heard Jake's voice, in his heart, in his soul, it was all around him and yet the other boy's lips didn't move an inch.

"Hey man, sorry about this. Figured you could use some back-up for this crazy Hand of the King deal." Ron chocked back a pained sob, his body wanting to sub come to the mind shattering pain. He suddenly felt the pain lessen slowly being replaced by a warmth. He looked to Jake and again was surprised. Standing between them was the silhouette of some kind of creature. Ron coughed a pained gasp in surprise, it was much the same creature as that depicted by the statues that he and his friend found themselves trapped by. The shadow, almost ghost like form looked to Jake first, then to Ron its voice was deep, frightening to hear. An yet it gave him a scenes of calm, of peace, as if no matter what he was feeling physically; it was all just something for his mind and soul to over come.

**"You two are the Hands of the King. I Agito, the godzilla that currently holds the crown and title of king of all of gaia's guardians; have had my mind and soul awaken to act as arbiter for your trail young ones. If I find you wanting, you will perish and the search will begin anew for Hands of the King."**

**"If however, you surpass yourselves and pass the trial in victory. Then I will recognize you as the Left and Right Hands of the King. From that point foward you will be tasked by Gaia; the mother from who we are all born from and ultimately in death return to."**

**"She scenes a time of great change, of great danger approaches. She feels...that my time as King draws near to its end. When my rule ends it will be time for you the Hands of the King to find the one who will become King of Monsters, the King of Guardians, to find the next Godzilla to stand above the world."**

**"You and the next Godzilla may either stand as only destroyers, reigning death and destruction upon the land and all who would threaten to kill the earth. Or...you will stand as saviors, not just of the earth but of all who live here. The ultimate choice rest with you. Be warned young ones those who you will ultimately judge will be watching."**

Ron and Jake both looked through the shadowy aspersion and gave each other a reassuring nod and then turn to the being who stood between them, who stood with them. As one they answer. "READY!" the shouted and with that they heard a serious of thunderous roars that seemed to shake them to their core threatening to destroy them utterly. Then all became quiet and dark.

Outside the Shrines of the King, Mothra stood defiantly with Spud and Trixie as the Huntsclan drew closer; the hunters having finally gotten of the shock and awe of the twin spires of swirling light, energy, magic and chi that had surrounded the two small shrines. Rose stalked forward as more of her hunters dropped from the raiding skiffs. "I remember you two..." She said with almost a pained voice. Spud and Trixie remembered her too; she had been such a hated enemy...and such a dear friend. Their experience with Rose was one of the reasons they felt drawn to Ron and his own suffering. It was so much like their own, they had only begun to heal when Ron came into their lives. His smile, his friendship, his loyalty and just amazing skills and talents were among the other reasons they go along so well. The two shook away their thoughts of hesitation. Ron and Jake were helpless as far as they knew. For once the American Dragon would be needing protection. They; his friends, would be the protectors, for Jake and Ron.

"Well it's been a while." Rose said removing her face mask and clasping it to her belt. "I am leader of the Huntsclan, to you humans I offer this one and only warning. I beg that you take it. Please, step aside. Our objectives do not include slaughtering helpless people..." She focused her eyes on Spud and Trixie, the two of them having their crossbows pointed at the hunters. "You two...I only ask for you to move because I remember that...for a short, tortuously short time...we were friends." Spud could see a tear fall from the corner of her eyes. Trixie grunted as she took a more aggressive stance as she aimed the crossbow more specifically at Rose. "No can do girl. Spud and I are not going to let you near Jake."

Rose narrowed her eyes as she raised up her rune enchanted halberd. "Don't you mention that monster's name!" She snarled, before turning her attention to the women who walked slowly in front of Spud and Trixie. "Child do you mean to turn this place into a field of suffering and death?" She asked, Rose just smiled cruelly. "I will do what is needed to save humanity! Actions for the greater good sometimes require sacrifices." Rose aimed the magical weapon at the women and fired a bolt of violet lightning at her.

Mothra snapped an arm and hand up holding it palm up a small cloud of glittering scales appeared around her. The bolt fired by Rose struck the cloud and began to bounce off them before it zigged zag and was sent back at her. Rose ducked as the bolt streaked passed and frowned. Mothra grew to that of an angered mother about to scold a misbehaving child. "If you wish to test your limits young one. I will be happy to give you that test." With those words, a set of red, white, black, and gold moth wings spread from behind her back as she took up a defiant stance against the huntress. Spud and Trixie came to stand next to her. Soon others of the villagers were at their sides, monks and priests, fishermen, and simple woodsmen all stood ready to protect their home. "Sooo you all wish to fight beside this bitch huh? Then you can all just die." Rose raised a gloved hand and gestured at the mass of people. Her hunters opened fired not with arrows or spears as they might have before; instead the snap of cannon fire and machine guns soon ripped through the evening air.

{x}

Ron did not know where he was or what had happened. He found himself walking through a city of sorts. It was advanced looking in conception, but it reeked of suffering and death. It was clean, orderly, from where he walked he saw below people going about their lives. "Where the hell am I?"

"BOO-YAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The sudden insane cackle drew his eyes from the scene of the streets below to the space to his left. Standing there was someone he had been told about, shown pictures of, however he had thought he would never meet this person. For this person was himself. Standing there dressed in black combat boots, small plates of armor on his leather pants covered his thighs, knees, and crotch. He wore a tight black under armor shirt. Over this was a black jersey, and a black leather jacket that while it was long armed it only came down to just under his chest. A large chest piece of black armor bearing the red letter Z rested over his chest. Flowing from his utility belt were four small plates of black plate hanging from these and flowing like it was part of a trench-coat in some unseen, unfelt wind were broad strips of black silk. On his hands he wore black leather gloves, with armored claws over each finger. Covering his eyes was a visor with a red lenses running through the center.

"Well my goody ultra clumsy loser twin self! What do you think?" Zorpox asked as he stalked over to stand on Ron's left side. The crazed teenager gestured with pride to the city before them. "This is the City of Trinity. This is what will become of the world when I and two others, become the most powerful evil villains this world has ever known! What do you think please tell me!" Zorpax chuckled as he looked to Ron.

The other boy looked back out to the city. He could see nothing wrong with it; it was in fact the opposite of what he had expected a city or place with an evil overlord in charge of it would look like. The other boy just laughed more insanely at Ron's confused face. "Shocked aren't you!?"

Ron turned to his twin and nodded. "What is so shocking?" Zorpox suddenly asking, his insane demeanor seeming to calm a bit yet still looking as insane as a mad hatter.

"I see no crime...no trash, not even any poor people. I'd figure everyone would be suffering, slaves, toiling without end for you or who ever the evil rule was of a city." Ron said looking back out to the city. Zorpox just smiled in pride.

"Of course Ronald, it is however only logical. If one is to rule would it not be in their best interest to make sure those that will be under their boot know their place and ultimately realize it is for the best?" Zorpox asked gesturing to the people below. "They are ants, no different when stepped on or when put to work. They are worthless, mindless, weak insects as individuals. Together they are an army, a force the likes of which only mother nature could conceive of!" Zorpox started to laugh crazily again.

"This is what could happen Ronald. This is a world without war, without crime, without suffering. Look up there." Ron followed the clawed digit to look at the sky, there was something like a solid line or bar high in the sky going on as far as the eye could see. "That is an orbital ring, connected to it is a solar power generation system. There is no more fighting of power for it is given openly. All that is asked of the people, is that they know their place, don't fight it, and simple live their lives out in their assigned place." Zorpox smiled with pride at it all.

"What happens to those who do not want this, who dream of more, what happens when they ask for something different in life?" Ron asked turning to his twin. Who suddenly grew a sad frown. "Oh those people are sad, they make me sad. Because, they ultimately are the kind of people who refuse to learn their place and so we have to kill them." Ron gasped when he watched Zorpox draw a large revolver from his coat and brought the barrel to aim at his head. "Just like you!" Ron barely dodged the shot, the close graze burning his ear and making it ring as the shock-wave passed over him and he feel clenching at his ear and side of his face.

"You see Ronald this is my dream. A world where all know their place, have no reason to fight it, I have absolute power and all the nacos I want when I want them." Ron grunted as he pushed himself into a back-flip dodging another shot of gun fire. As Ron stood up he heard a voice shout out from everywhere and no where. "RON!"

The blond knew the voice, and inside ached due to the sound of fear in it. It was Jake, he was calling for help. His help, the help of a best friend. "Oh don't worry about your friend Ronald, my best friend is taking care of him right now. So do no fret there will be a Jake around for when we rule over all of humanity and the world!" Zorpox fired again, Ron again barely dodged the shot, this time drawing a insane smile from the other him. "I must admit the instinct of the mystical monkey power is quite annoying to deal with." Ron stood up as he took up a fighting stance against his twin. "Where is Jake?" Ron asked.

Zorpox smiled and simple pointed a thumb down the road they were on. "In his part of the city. Why do you think this is named City of Trinity?" Ron blinked. Zorpox saw the realization dawn on the other him and began to laugh manically. "You do understand!"

"RON!" Jake's voice rang out again.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Zorpox. "What are you really planning here. Why are you here!?" he asked, the other stoppable sighing and half-heatedly flipped the revolver open and replaced the fired shells. "If you really really want me to tell you...You'll have to beat it out of me." Ron frowned as Zorpox raised his gun again. "However, I do feel that you will fail like always, and in the end my dream here will become reality!" Ron had never felt this sorta of anger before...no he had felt it before. He felt it when Kimberly called him for help after seven months of pushing him away and ignoring him. Zorpox, fired again and again. This time Ron ducked and weaved past the shots kicking off the street and flipping around until he landed in front of Zorpox in a handstand and kicked the gun out of the other teen's grasp and then spun around kicking the other boy back a few feet. Ron flipped back to his feet as he now stood looking down at Zorpox with a glare of anger to match Zorpox own insane smile. "Tell me." Ron ordered.

"BRING! I THINK NOT!" Zorpox cackled as he suddenly side kicked Ron's legs from under him, as he fell Zorpox flipped backwards and took up a stance similar to Ron's except his was more perfected than Ron's. "Ronald you fool do you really think you can best me!? I have everything you do and unlike you I am not weak, I do not hesitate! You will never defeat me!" with that Zorpox leaped at Ron to deliver a hard high kick, Ron rolled to the side and came up and caught the fist that had been coming for him. "We will see about that! Hi-yah!"

{x}

Jake cried out as he was sent flying into a wall, crashing through it and smashing the car on the other side as he landed on it. Slowly with a pained groan he sat up in the wreckage of the vehicle, gasping as he looked up, Jake bolted form the car just as he heard the beat of leathery wings and the sudden whoosh of a fireball. Jake landed a short distance from the car as it erupts in a blossom of fire and smoke. The sound of leathery wings beating against the wind drew the young dragon's eyes skyward. Flying there above him was a red dragon; however this beast was more feral in form. It wanted nothing but to ruin, destroy, to maim and kill anything and anyone. It was complete freedom from any scenes of right, or wrong. Jake knew of this side of himself well as he looked the other dragon in the eye, the burning embers the creature had for eyes sending a chill down his spine. "Why do you run from your true self?" The creature asked darkly, its horned head arching left and right as the sounds of it popping its neck into place; while it cracked its knuckles.

"I'll never become you!" Jake spat, growling as he fired a jet of flame at the dragon which easily snuffed it out with a strong stroke of its leathery wings. The creature grew a dark toothy feral grin along its snort as it looked at Jake's dissipating flame attack. It chuckled softly.

"You seem to think that it is a choice. You see, you're already who I am." The other Jake said as it landed on the ground with a soft thud, his tail snapping down into the ground leaving gash int he pavement of the ruined street.

"It is a choice, my choice. I will never become you. I will never let you get the power to do this horrible thing to the world." Jake roared as he charged the other dragon, the dark beast smirking at his attack, and quickly in a matter of seconds blocked Jake's blows before dropping down to crouch and kicking Jake's legs out from under him. As he fell the other dragon whirled around and smashed Jake in the head with its tail. The resounding crack echoing around the ruined landscape. Jake flew again against his will and smashed into another building. Old bones and ash exploding out from under his impact. Grunting he slowly stood up. The other Jake just calmly stalked towards him.

"You seem to forget easily Jacob, you see you already have become me. Or do you not remember that glorious first kill?" Jake's eyes widen in horror and shock, the images and memories of that cursed night flying back to him. The American dragon fell to his knees, coughing harshly as his body attempted to empty his stomach. This caused the dark Jake to just laugh coldly at his twin's suffering. "Of course you didn't stop at the first one did you? No it was to short of a taste that human died to fast. That was why we killed more isn't it?" Jake screamed as he tried to forget the images that flooded into his mind. "NO NO! I DID NOT KILL ANYONE!" Jake screamed, gasping as he was hauled to his feet and had the burning malice snort of his twin shoved in his face.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ALIVE!?" Jake sputtered for a moment grunting as he was hurled into a wall and slumped to the floor. "You can tell yourself that you didn't kill anyone, you can lie to yourself all you want! YOU AND I HAVE HUMAN BLOOD ON OUR CLAWS! OUR TONGUES HAVE TASTED HUMAN FLESH!" Jake cringed as he heard these words despite covering his ears.

"No no no no!" Jake cried out as his twin leaped at him delivering a hard kick that sent him out of the building into its neighbor. The other dragon smiled at the still from of his good nature twin. "Don't worry Jacob, this will be over soon." Jake lay there his mind in a maelstrom of his own fear, doubt, and self loathing. He started to cry to himself. "I-I didn't want to hurt anyone...I-I didn't mean to..." Jake curled into a fetal ball as his dark twin came to stand above him. Suddenly a voice shattered the stillness of the world. "JAKE!"

The red dragon's tear filled eyes snapped open at the name. The voice, it was Ron's! "JAKE!" the voice called out again. His friend needed him!

Jake glared up to his twin. He grabbed his evil side's leg with his tail and pulled, the other dragon gasped as it was flung out into the streets, and smashing headfirst into a ruined pick-up truck. Jake got to his feet, his tears still leaving bright streaks of clear red scales on his dusty snort and face. He wiped his tears away, and took up a stance against his twin. "I-I may hate what happened, I may want to wish it never happened. That it was a dream, some horrific nightmare." Jake narrowed his eyes at his twin. "That will have to wait until I can help my friend. If your standing in the way of that...than your going down!"

The two clashed, in a tempest of flying claws, kicks, tail whips, and bashing wings. "WE ARE MEANT TO RULE! WHY CAN"T YOU SEE THAT THE DARK DRAGON WAS RIGHT?! ITS OUR BIRTH RIGHT!" the other dragon roared as Jake bit into his shoulder. He deliver a hard double-kick to Jake's underside sending the other dragon flying backwards. Jake gasp and coughed with the blow; having knocked the wind from him. He staggered as he slid to a stop falling once more to his knees and claws.

"We are the greatest of the magical beings on this world! It is our right to rule! Humanity must be put in its place!" Jake wheezed as he tried to stand, tried to get some air into his burning lungs. "JAKE!" Ron called out again. Jake growled as he slowly stood finding his twin charging at him. "I...am going...to save my friend." Jake leaped up performing perfectly one of the many moves his grandfather had tried to teach him. Jake suddenly saw things differently, it was as if something inside him had clicked into place. The other dragon noticed this a look of worry filling those burning hateful eyes. "I AM THE AMERICAN DRAGON!" Jake roared as he went in to a vicious assault on his twin, the other dragon for all of its power suddenly found itself on the defensive.

"N-no! How! How can I be losing!?" The evil dragon bellowed in pain as Jake racked his claws over his twin's face, followed by a flurry of punches. "Hijuchi! Uraken! Seiken!" Jake growled as he sent his twin flying through an entire building to the street on the other side. Jake now had focus, he had a goal, a single minded purpose for this moment.

He was going to put his heart, mind, body, and soul into that goal! He was going to beat this thing, he was going to surpass himself! He was going to save his best friend!

Jake snarled and growled deep in his chest, surging towards his twin. "RON!" Jake roared out as he fell upon his twin, plunging a claw straight into the other dragon's chest. He felt it grasp something that felt warm, soft, almost like a peach. He knew what he grasped it and pulled, the beating heart of all of his fear, anger, doubt, hate, and sadness was there in his hand, its life at his mercy. Slowly Jake closed his eyes. "What are you waiting for! KILL ME!" The other him said. Jake looked to his other self and slowly shook his head. NO

"WHAT!?"

{x}

"WHAT!?"

zorpox grunted as he was slammed into a wall, his right arm broken, and both legs fractured, as well as a few cracked ribs. He wasn't in condition to fight on. He turned his brown crazed eyes to his twin and slowly started to cackle. It was painful, and difficult. He soon had to stop as he coughed up some blood. Ron walked calmly over to him and after a moment lowered his face, a long face of sadness turning away from looking at his twin. "Why won't you kill me?" Zorpox asked genuinely curious.

Ron slowly lifted his head up, tears running down his face. "Because, as you said. You are me. I am you. To kill you would be killing myself." Ron sad before he narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "I will not kill you. You are me. Everything you have, everything that makes you who you are is mine!" Ron declared reaching out and grabbing Zorpox by the scruff of his jacket. "So...we will be one, we will be me." Ron declared and suddenly his entire vision was swallowed in light, the only sounds he heard was Zorpox's insane laugh, which sounded so much like his own. For some reason he smiled warmly before he started to giggle with it.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Living Again

The pillars of light had blossomed into large towers of near solid form light splayed open at the top like giant palms; Mothra, Trixie, Spud, and others fought desperately against Rose's Huntsmen and Huntswomen. To Trixie and Spuds surprise and relief the crossbows shot not arrows or bolts that could kill but rods that when they hit a target hit it with a nasty surge of electricity. It was proving useful in putting down the hunters who they could get clear lines of fire on. Mothra was busy facing Rose, the two clashing over the village in a near aerobatic display of martial art prowess and skill. Rose had seeming skill over the winged women, however Mothra was a skilled caster and a stronger user in the elemental combat form of wind. Their battle was one that if anyone who saw it lived; it would be recorded like the great battles of ancient times.

Spud grunted in frustration as several of the hunters used huts to avoid giving him a clear line of fire. "Damn it! They keep ducking behind the houses I can't get a clear shot!" Trixie sighed as she was busy dealing with her own group of hunters who likewise were being very smart about how they came closer to the two. "At this rate we will be over run." Trixie said with a huff, reloading the crossbow quickly.

So busy were the combatants that Kim Possible and Derrick Haurldon easily snuck past them and into the temple. Once inside, Kim began to take video of the inside, making sure to cover everything. Derrick placed their scanning gear down to do its job, before moving to the main course. "Come on Kay-P these babies aren't going to move on their own." He said as he walked over to seven statues, each about the size of a chihuahua, and each held a small gemstone amulet in its grasp. Quickly, as the battle outside raged and thundered; Kim and Derrick began removing the statues one by one and placing them in padded compartments inside their backpacks. Soon only one statue was left to move to the padded safety of Kim's backpack. The statue stood out differently from the others. First of all it made Kim and Derrick nervous to even try and touch, as if something would lash out at them. Secondly the statue resembled the ones the two of them had been shown were in the Hand of the King shrines out front. "Well Kim...do you want me to take it?" Derrick asked nervously as he eyed the statue up.

With a deep breath Kim smiled looking to him. "Nah I got it." She reached out to remove the statue from its pedestal.

=x=

Outside Rose was in a desperate battle against the magical being that called herself Mothra. "Damn you!" Rose snarled as she hurled a dozen throwing stars at the moth-winged women. Mothra flew up dodging them only to gasp in surprise as they turned and flew after her. "Hah you won't escape them!" Rose declared as she began to fire at Mothra with her enchanted Halberd. Mothra silently cursed herself for underestimating the child; as well as overestimating her weakened self. 'Guess I really should have accepted Battra's offer.' She thought with a small smile. A image of her much loved companion flashing in her minds eye. The sun began to peak over the village, bathing it in the first warm glow of a new day. Suddenly the pillars of light exploded raining down small little droplets of pure light, much of it falling it to earth and pooling on the ground in small puddles of glowing radiance. "What happened?" Rose thought out-loud as she and many others turned to look at the two small shrines.

Spud who had been pinned to a wall by a hunter, used this moment of distraction to pull out one of his spring knives and stabbed the man in the shoulder before kicking with all his might into the man's knee, the resounding 'CRACK' told him he had broken something. He ran to find Trixie as he took a glance at the shrines, their doors still closed.

Trixie was backed against a small tree on a grassy hill a hunter standing over her like a predator as she looked up in fear until the pillars of light exploded. Now she saw as the man turned and looked away in shock at the event, she arched her self backwards as if to back-flip away, then kicked out with all her might slamming both boots into the man's head, he feel backwards down the hill into a hut with a nasty bruise covering his whole face. With him dealt with Trixie went to look for Spud while taking a side glance to the shrines.

The people stood and watched as the doors slowly opened and two forms slowly walked out into the coming light of the new day. Jake and Ron looked exhausted, Ron clenched at his right shoulder, steam flowing around his arm as he leaned on his left shoulder against the door frame of the shrine. Jake held his shivering left arm and shoulder as he slowly stepped onto the first steps of the shrine. Steam billowed from around his arm, he slowly looked up to find himself looking at a war-zone.

Most of the village huts and buildings were engulfed in flames, huntsmen and women fought small battles with village priest and monks.

Ron stumbled to the steps of the shrine and looked to Jake who looked about ready to fall over. "Hey Jake you were right...that really sucked." He half smirked, earning a weak chuckle from the asian teen. Slowly they walked down the steps; Mothra seeing them quickly flew down to them. "Are you two alright?" she asked genuinely concerned. Before either could answer, a bolt of violet colored lightning streaked towards them. Mothra quickly moved to protect them; and spread her wings. The bolt struck her cleanly in the center of her back. Her strangled cry echoing out; Jake and Ron both stared in horror as her form pushed them out of the way of the bolt. The two boys landed on the sand near the steps they had just walked down, while Mothra's still form landed at their feet. "You were lucky again Jake." Rose spoke each word with such malice it felt as if the words were acid. Jake looked at the still form of the young women; he had thought he had no more tears to shed, not after what he went through with his dark side. Beside him Ron also looked at the still body in sicken disbelief. Suddenly there were two screams; everyone turned to see the two young priestesses rush to Mothra's side weeping and sobbing uncontrollably.

"m-osura ya m-osura" the two tried to sing, their sobs broke the words before they could be uttered. Rose just sneered at them in contempt and raised her weapon again. "Don't worry you'll be joining her." Just as Rose moved to fire, the entire island began to shudder. "W-hat the hell?" She snarled looking around as the shaking became more and more violent. Soon everyone on the island fell to the ground and was forced to crawl slowly as the shaking continued.

Jake and Ron both tried to move but found all they could do was lie there. Suddenly they felt a sting in their left and right arm respectively. Looking the two gasped in shock. Each now bore a strange rune and markings around their wrist on the affected arm. A strange symbol rested on both the palm and back of the hand on the affected arm. Mothra suddenly looked up and gently grasped their hands. "Hand's of the King...you now are the Hands of G-Godzilla...the ones chosen t-to st-tand at the side of the one...who will become the King." Mothra said weakly soft green blood dripping past her lips and her back. Mothra turned to her priestesses and smiled warmly. They nodded to her as if they had just heard her speak and both turned to the boys. "Hurry, something horrible is happening inside the temple! Someone has taken the Seals of Gaia! You must return them or else the guardians who slumber will awaken! It could mean great trouble for humanity!" They said as one. Ron and Jake shared a glance; tears still running down their cheeks at what they had seen. Each nodded to the other before they grunted and painfully got to their knees and looked down to the side of the women. They moved to help her be moved but the priestess grasped their shoulders and sadly shook their heads. "Her time is near its end. Let her preform her last duty to help you. She will protect your friends and see us all to safety. Please go to temple and return the seals." Jake looked nervously to Ron before taking a glance back to the stone pyramid. "What if we are not able to recover them?" He asked gently rubbing at the mark on his left arm and hand. "Then pray, pray for gaia to give us a miracle." They said. Jake and Ron both nodded before they started to head for the temple.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE JUSTICE MURDER!" Rose shouted as she took aim at Jake as he took his first step, the asian turning to look at her. She saw his tears, the sadness. She wanted him to suffer more! "DIE!" she screamed only to cough and gasp as the ground began to splinter and crack, a piece of the earth rising up to toss her away from the small group. "Rose..."Jake muttered with a pained look on his face before he turn and smiled at Ron. "Well lets go, our first mission huh?"

Ron blinked before he chuckled weakly, moving to support Jake, lifting the boy's right arm to rest on his shoulder. "Our second, our first was just to come here to find out what was going on remember?" Ron asked as he helped Jake start up the stares. The asian laughed softly "Hahaha your right...hey thanks." Jake said with a small smile. Ron looked to him and nodded giving him the friendly smile that Jake had come to enjoy seeing when his friend was happy. "Hey you lean on me, I lean on you. We can do this together." Ron said as they started to move towards the temple. Jake nodded as they hurried as fast as they could in their tired, exhausted, and still slightly pained state.

Spud and Trixie arrived with Lishte and Robert in toe only to see Jake and Ron; leaning on each other slowly reach the top steps to the temple entrance. They then saw the state Mothra was in. "Mothra!" Spud knelt next to the wounded women and looked at her trying to figure something to do. Trixie knew what to do; she quickly pulled out their medical pack and began to try and dress the wound, to at least stop or slow the bleeding. "Y-you waste your time child. My time is near its end here." Mothra said weakly looking to the people around her; all of them with sad, tear stained faces. She smiled weakly and lovingly at them. "Oh children...do not cry for me. I go to my eternal peace soon...there will be another Mothra in time. He or She will...will be happy to know you were here with me." Suddenly Mothra bloomed into a brilliant shower of small brightly colored white furred moths and these little creatures soared into the skies. The little creatures swarmed then began to merge into a massive form of bright light in the rays of the morning sun. Flying above them all now was the massive true form of Mothra, on of the great guardians of gaia. The great creature was covered in soft white fur, her huge wings beat slowly holding her great bulk aloft as if by magic. Each wing had an eye-spot and stripes of black, gold, and red. Her giant compound eyes glowed a soft aqua blue. She uttered a single sharp cry as she hovered above the island.

Spud and Trixie looked on along with everyone else except the natives, who wept and sobbed praying to the great moth. Wishing with all their might that it was not going to be leaving them, not passing on into the realm of death. Suddenly the volcano on the island began to rumble before it erupted with a massive explosion. The shock wave sent everyone to the ground again and caused Mothra to falter for a moment before she flew towards the north side of the forest, near the temple. "Quickly we must go, Mothra will carry us to a safe place!" The two women said, garbing the hands of Spud, Trixie, Leshte and Robert they ran leading the four of them towards the north part of the burning village.

Inside the temple; Kim and Derrick had been tossed to the floor with the first earthquake and had crawled to huddle near a archway that looked to be the strongest part of the area they were in. When it stopped the looked to each other and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well one could almost call that strange. In any case lets get out of here." Kim smiled offering Derrick a hand up. He nodded taking it and getting to his feet. They turned to leave, heading through the complex of tunnels and rooms only to stop at the main gallery that lead to the entrance. There they found their path barred by two young teenagers; each was exhausted looking and pale. The two boys stared at Derrick and Kim as they came to a halt a yard in-front of them. "Ron? What are you doing here?" She asked before she sighed at her own question. "I thought you said you weren't going to help me." She said, noting how the asian teen looked ready try and leap at her.

"I did say that. I'm hear to try and stop you now. I now know what your hear for, why the natives refused to help you. I am not your lap-dog side-kick anymore Kimberly. Now, please put the statue seals back." She and Derrick both looked at him like he had grown a second head and a tail with hoofed feet. The two burst out laughing almost falling over with their laughter. "Y-you can't be serious!" Derrick said as he tried to continue his laughter at the insane joke. "These statues are worth alot to the scientific community. Even more because they could hold the key to lost human history and knowledge!" Kim said excitedly.

Ron sighed, but blinked when Jake moved to stand on his own. "Look girl, I don't think you understand just how big a mistake your making is. Those statues HAVE to stay here." Kim looked to Jake with a frown and sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "Or some great disaster will befall the world right? Oh please that's just non-senses." She said. Suddenly all four of them were tossed to the floor as the entire pyramid shuddered with the shock-wave that struck it. Slowly they began to pick themselves up when the heard a sound they all did not want to hear. The sound of rocks and stone cracking. A loud bang erupted as a chuck of the wall in another part of the temple broke off and feel to the floor.

Kim moved to run for the exit, until Ron grunting with aches and pain flipped up to his hands and kicked off the floor with them landing on his feet infront of her. "Kimberly please don't do this!" He pleaded. "Put them back before-" THUNK! "Sorry Ron, don't have time. Gotta jet!" Kim said after she bashed Ron in the head with one of her bags the heavy objects inside striking Ron and causing him to double over onto the floor. "Come on Derrick lets jet!" she said as she raced to the door. Jake watched them run for it and snarled moving to give chase when the floor began to crack. Instantly he turned to look to where Ron lay on the floor unconscious. The floor was cracking around him; the floor was giving way! "RON!" Jake cried out as he raced towards his friend and just as the floor began to fall grabbed his friends hand.

Jake cried out in pain as he felt like his shoulder had been ripped from its socket. Ron hung there a dead weight for a few moments. Suddenly Jake spotted something pink moving. It was Rufus! "Rufus! Please wake him up somehow!" Jake begged crying as his grip was slipping both on Ron and on his purchase on the floor near the gaping hole. The naked mole rat nodded and with grim determination crawled up to Ron's face and with a growl of power slapped Ron on the nose several times before he came to. "W-where...OH GOD!" Ron in panic arched his other hand up and grabbed onto Jake's hand. The asian screamed in pain looking down to the paniced face of his friend. "DON'T LET GO!" Ron pleaded. Rufus now seeing how bad things were crawled up their arms and ran to Jake's feet and began to valiantly pull at one of Jake's pant legs. "RON!" Jake cried out in pain, Ron looking up to him in fear. "D-Don't look down buddy...I'll think of something AAGGHH!" Jake cringed as the ground began to rumbled agian, dust and chunks of stone falling around them. The shaking making the strain on his arm even worse.

Suddenly there was a snap and Jake slid forward, the sudden movement slammed Ron into the wall of the gaping hole, and broke his grip. Jake gasped as he saw Ron's panicked face, his brown eyes beginning to fall away from him. No, no, no, NO! "RON!" Jake screamed. "DRAGON UP!" in a flash of flames, Jake shifted into his red dragon self, and with his tail quickly coiling around Rufus dove down into the gaping chasm. Ron stared up in amazement as the red winged creature flew down and gracefully took him into its arms. Cradled bridle style, the dragon made a sharp u-turn and began to fly out of the pit as more debris and dust fell around them. The temple was collapsing.

The three flew out of the temple's open entrance and found why the temple was crumbling, all around it were the signs that a pyroclastic flow had hit the structure, if not for its thick stone structure they would have died instead of simple been tossed around. Ron looked up to the creature and quietly hugged its neck as he rested in its arms. He didn't know what to think anymore. He suddenly felt something soft land on him and gasped in joy "Rufus!" he hugged his little friend close. Jake could only smile weakly, as he willed himself to ignore the numbing pain from shoulder.

Jake flew on until he spotted something that for reasons beyond his ability or will to think about at the time; filled him with joy and hope. Mothra, was flying a short distance from the island as the volcano continued to belch flame and ash into the sky. Jake saw a strange basket like structure being dangled near the water, long strands of vine rope held in the giant insects claws. Suddenly the two heard a voice in their head. "Young ones! You are safe, oh thank gaia! Were you able to return the seals?" It was mothra, and both Ron and Jake lowered their heads in shame. "Oh...oh on..." They felt even worse as they flew up along side the giant. "Do not blame yourselves young ones." Mothra said and both of them looked up to her. "There is still hope." Suddenly the giant faulted for a second. "H-hurry, follow us. My strength is starting to leave me." The two silently nodded as Jake steered to follow the giant, below a seaplane began to taxi and soon took off following in their wake.

It was a short time later, that they arrived at another island, Infant Island. The basket she had been carrying was full of the entire population of natives from the other island. Among them were Trixie, spud, and Leshte and Robert. Ron and Jake now stood; Jake still having not returned to his human form, quietly near where the two priestess wept over the now human form of Mothra, her wings looked colorless now. She slowly lifted her head and smiled weakly, lovingly to all those around her. "Do not weep, do not be sad. For soon children I go to our mother, the mother of us all. It is the way of life, that there must be death." She said weakly. Her words brought on fresh tears to some. Slowly Mothra turned her gaze to Jake; who cradled his dislocated arm. His dragon powers had allowed him to ignore the pain of using it to cradle Ron. That pain had returned when they had landed. Ron stood next to him and helped support his taller frame, giving the dragon something to lean on in his tired state.

"Come here child." Mothra gestured gently, Slowly Jake moved to her side. His strength so sapped that he almost fell; except Ron would not allow it. The blond quickly moved to help keep Jake up and as one they moved to Mothra's side. "Yes Mothra...what is it?" Jake asked tears streaming down his red scaled snort. Gentle a hand brushed them away, before reaching over to his shoulder and gentle resting on it. A warmth graced his shoulder and he sighed as he felt it. "Ron...will you help me?" Mothra asked weakly. The young teen looked to her and nodded quickly and gently placed his right hand over Mothra's on Jake's shoulder. "Focus with me young one, let us heal this wound. Let us together heal your friend." Ron closed his eyes and focused, taking deep measured, calming breaths. As he exhaled he felt a sudden warmth, one he had not felt in a long time, one he had started to forget. It radiated from Jake, a warmth Ron desperately wished would remain even though he feared it would vanish; like magic.

Jake felt like he was being made whole; like some piece he had been missing was being put back. Slowly he opened his relaxed eyes, only to see Ron radiating the warmth of healing magic and chi. As the light began to fade, Jake reached his free hand up and gently grasped the hand Ron had over his shoulder. Ron blinked as he felt his hand being held in a warm claw. He opened his eyes to find himself looking into Jake's. "Let your wounds my dear friends, physical or otherwise be healed...in the warmth...of love." Slowly mothra's hand started to slip and began to fall. Jake and Ron as one caught it and gently laid it over the now eternally still breast of Mothra, the two rested their hands as one on top of her's and quietly moved to her sides and gently lifted her up. The priestess joined them, and together slowly started walking. Jake and Ron did not fully know where they were going, yet something deep inside them; like a distance voice ushered them on.

Slowly the mass of humanity followed, soon arriving at a village at the mouth of a huge cave complex, inside was a large temple similar to the one that was destroyed on the other island. The people of the village did nothing to impede the human's or dragon's path. In fact many joined the procession and others began to shower the still form and the four who carried her. In time they arrived at the top of the temple and found a small bed like structure made of wood and dried palm leaves waited for them. Without a word the Hands of the King, and the priestesses placed Mothra to rest on the wood pile. The four stood to the side as a procession of people slowly marched bye in mourning, and remembrance. Flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes were laid over her, slowly covering her in a blanket of color and sweet aromas. Slowly a elderly man, with a towering crown of white feathers walked towards Mothra's form and quietly bowed to his knees before her. He then turned to Jake and Ron.

"We have never met...but I know you. Gaia sent me a vision of you two. You are the Kings Hands...the ones who will stand beside the Godzilla who will become king." The crowed of new comers from the village erupted in gasp and whispers. Ron looked at them nervously only to blink when he felt Jake gently grasp his hand in his claw. The gesture was one of reassurance and comfort. Just what Ron needed, and he gently squeezed the strong claw in his own fair hand. "You two, humbly carried the body of Mothra here, you mourned for her. You loved her. You two are unlike any who have come before you. For your kindness, your friendship, and most of all for truly loving Mothra for who she was. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Please Left Hand of the King, will you bid her our final farewell. Will you young dragon usher her mortal shell into the loving embrace of Gaia?" Quietly Jake nodded and reluctantly let Ron's hand go, only for Ron to keep it in his hand and walk beside the dragon. The two as one walked to Mothra and both humbly bowed.

"I am Jake Long, the American Dragon, and now Left Hand of the King." Jake said respectfully.

"I am Ron Stoppable, Freelance Agent, and now Right Hand of the King." Ron said respectfully.

As one they said. "We thank you Mothra, for your kindness, your guidance, and most of all...showing us that we can love again, that we can live again." Together they knelt before Mothra. "From our very hearts we thank you. Mothra may the earth welcome you with open arms."

As one they stood, their eyes focused, and full of compassion, full of life. Tears flowed down their cheeks, as they gentle held hands; Jake took a deep breath, and fired a jet of dragon flame onto Mothra's form and watched as the platform and the mortal shell resting on it became engulfed in fire.

As the fire burned, at first it looked like an illusion but then more began to appear. Slowly emerging from the fire small moths began to flutter away as they did they released sparkling scales and embers into the air and soon the fire became a glowing beacon of warmth and golden light as moths fluttered around the temple top.

Suddenly the priestess walked to stand beside Jake and Ron. Slowly the two women began to sing.

Mothra O Mothra

If we were to call for help

Over time

Over sea

Like a wave you'd come

Our guardian angel

Mothra O Mothra

Of forgotten kindness

And ruined spirits

We pray for the people's

Spirit as we sing

This song of love.

As the song ended Jake and Ron bowed and smiled warmly to the two women, before they turned and headed to join Trixie and Spud as they waited for them with Leshte and Robert.

"So Jake...something you want to tell me?" Ron asked with a small smile.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter : What Becomes of Us?

Jake groaned as he collapsed onto his soft warm bed. The teen absently stripped himself down to his boxers and quietly laid there in his darkening room. He was sore beyond belief, his brain even felt sore. He slowly pulled up his left hand, then with a small sigh removed the black wrist band and black bike glove he had worn all day. His marking seemed to glow in the dark. He smiled weakly at the thing, while his right hand absently went to his small stone pendent. As his hand gently traced a finger of the solid piece of black opal his mind wondered back to when they left Infant Island.

=+x+=

"What's this?" Jake asked as he was handed a small stone on a chain. "It is yours, the Hands of the King as with all those who stand beside the one who will become full Guardians of Gaia need a means to connect to their friend." Ron looked up from his to the two priestess. "Friend? Do you mean we already know the Godzilla we will be standing beside?" He asked, the two women shrugged as they shook their heads. "We do not know. For us, yes. Mothra before she became the guardian and I guess you could say 'representative' for the bloodline of Mothra; she was just another person on our island home. We both we found to be her cosmos the watchers of the earth. We had only had a few meetings with her before she had fully awakened. However, even back then...we knew. We knew we would be bonded and that in time our lives would be shared as one."

Ron nodded turning back to look at the stone in his hand. It was a valuable stone as far as he knew; the thing was sold black opal. It was beautiful, smooth and polished. Despit being worked on by human hands at some point the stone seemed to shine almost glow on its own accord. Jake frowned as he looked to his stone then back to the two women. "You said you were bonded...I've heard of that before...won't you two?" he asked and both smiled warmly at him. "Your concern for us...is refreshing young one. Yes, when those who stand with a guardian become full bonded, truly as one...when one dies the other two will follow shortly."

Ron looked up in shock at this. "Wait your going to die!?" he gasped, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Only to blush slightly when one of them gently placed a reassuring hand to his cheek. "Do not be upset Ron, please do not cry. Smile for us, for when we lay and rest...we will be with Mothra. We will go to Gaia." They said softly. Jake gently rested a claw on Ron's shoulder. "I for one then thank you. For everything...I must ask thought, what can these things do?" Jake asked holding up his stone. The two girls smiled. "We do not know fully what they might do. Each set for those who stand with the guardians is different. The stones we carry allowed us to always be connected to Mothra, we could always talk to her and she could always find and talk with us."

The two teens nodded before they heard Trixie running up to them with Spud not far behind. "Come on you two! If we don't leave now it will be Monday evening before we land back home!" Jake and Ron both turned back to the two priestess. "Thanks..." They said together sadly before the priestess walked over and hugged them. "Smile for us please...before you go?" They asked. The two boys smiled as they had been asked hugging the two women back tightly. "Until next time." The women said as they pulled from the other two's embrace. Slowly the women turned and walked towards the village near the temple.

"Ron! Jake!" Trixie called to them. Ron turned to his best friend and gave the dragon a small pat to the shoulder. "Come on, lets go home."

=+x+=

Jake sighed as he lowered his arm to cover his eyes. His mind was becoming clouded again. He sat up with a small grunt and looked around his quite room. He stood slowly and walked to his computer desk and clicked it on. He smiled at the slim, black, and in his words he used to think he'd never use on a computer; sexy. The machine had been a gift from his new friend Wade. The guy was a few years younger then Ron or himself, but he was already out of college. Once they had gotten back from Infant Island Ron had called up Wade and fully introduced everyone. He also asked if Wade would give him his support in being an agent of sorts again. The other boy had nearly fallen out of his chair in excitement at hearing Ron's words. "Really? Your going to be an agent again!? I'll get to work on stuff for you and drop off points ASAP!"

Jake had laughed at the excitement the other boy had shown, looking back to his computer; which was more advanced than anything legally on the market right now. He quickly began to search for information again on 'giant monsters'. Since they had returned home the world had learned something of epic proportions had happened over night. He found a news article and quickly clicked it while he moved to another tab and began checking on other sources. The news was what he had expected. It had only been three days since they had gotten back; the guardians who had been asleep because of the seals had woken up. He figured if anything they were most likely just checking out what had changed and more importantly to stretch and get the cramps he was sure anyone sleeping for a few thousand years would feel.

Still while the guardians may have had non-destructive intentions; the world as a whole didn't know that. As was the case they reacted to the first guardian that came near a population center. That first guardian was a red scaled giant pterosaurs. The battle with the flying giant was perhaps thankfully a short one. The flying guardian was supposedly shot down over the sea. It had not been reported since then a day ago. The article Jake was reading was about a new giant, this time one Jake and his friends were familiar with. It was Battra, or Joshua as they knew him. Jake sighed as he saved the article and put it away in a secure folder. Joshua, he had explained it all to them before they had left. He had come looking for his sister Mothra. It was hard on the guardian to hear what had happened to Mothra. If not for their connection to the gentle guardian, Jake felt that Joshua would have been maybe not as nice as they had first seen him to be. The article showed Joshua in is full sized Battra form, blasting apart a large logging operation in China, then the article says he went on and destroyed pretty much every damn along the mega river in China. After that he had vanished.

Jake continued to search through news reports and after another forty minutes, then started checking out things on his more visited sites. None of the comics he liked to read had been updated yet, so after checking some of the artist he liked to follow he logged off and moved to shut the machine down. That was until a que popped up. It was Ron.

Jake grew alittle more upbeat, and felt alittle less tired then he did a few moments ago. He accepted the que and smiled when an image of Ron popped up. "Hey Jake, what's up? Not sore enough after the beating we got?" Ron asked, his face still had a few soft patches of pink bruises. Rufus was standing on his shoulder gently padding the tender skin down. "Ouch." Jake chuckled softly before he leaned back in his seat. "Oh trust me I'm pretty beat after that training session. I gotta tell ya man, I don't know what's gotten into those two. I mean Gramps said nothing aginst us going to the island. After we told him and Mr. V everything it..it I dunno." Ron nodded flinching when Rufus had dabbed at the pink bump on his cheek. "I know what you mean. I've never seen anyone move like you gramps did. Then to turn into a dragon half-way into our sparing and out of the blue tell us to beat him? What was up with that?" Jake nodded at the question. It had bothered him when they had arrived at training today. Gramps and Mr. V had not even looked at them before they snapped for them to be on the roof and ready to train. Once they were there it wasn't training so much as a 'mash pit' as Spud called it. Mr. V and Gramps seemed to hold nothing back when they fought. Part of Jake felt they had to have been holding back; after all they had only bruised and knocked the wind out of them a few times. Their training with Spud and Trixie though seemed unchanged. It was almost hurtful in Jake's eye, to be handled so coldly by his master. Ron saw Jake's long face and thought about how to cheer his friend up. "Hey Jake? Want to come over? Or should I head over to your place? You look like you could us a good meal." Jake smiled and instantly brighten up. Food was always good.

"I'll be right over if that's not a problem?" Jake said standing up at the prospect of food. Ron nodded then blinked before he started to giggle himself out of his chair. Jake looked to his friend in confusion until he realized what was so funny. He blushed and where before he would have quickly hid he just sighed and scratched at his hair in aggravation. "What? Got something against boxers?" Jake asked. Ron just giggled more to himself before he waved a hand weakly. " N-no...nothing w-wrong with them." Jake sighed going over to retrieve his cloths and quietly put them on. He could hear Ron calming down. "S-seriously dude, I didn't mean anything by it." Ron said with only a small chuckle. "Besides they look good." With that Ron logged off, leaving Jake to look back at the screen in surprises. "They look good?" Jake played with his hair gently for a moment lost in thought. 'What is getting in to him...hell what is getting in to me?" Jake wondered as he got dressed. Grabbing his communicator and cell Jake quietly exited his home and jogged over to Ron's.

The door was unlocked and quietly Jake walked in. He could hear the sound of oil popping and smell the sweet scent of spices and meats cooking. He headed to the light from the kitchen. "Yo Ron." Jake smiled as he walked in. Ron gave him a wave as he made sure not to burn his slowly cooking creation. "So, whats on for tonight?" Jake asked, Ron just giggled. "Heh its a surprises. Something new." Jake grinned, raising a brow. Something new from Ron normally meant he would be in food nirvana soon. God he loved Ron's cooking! As Ron cooked Jake watched intently. He had always had a love for food, but himself knew only some basics. Ron was like an expert artist with cooking, and was part of the reason the two spent so much time together. Besides being best friends, Ron was more then willing to teach Jake how to cook. Which with practice he was learning. "So Jake, finding anything new?" The other boy shook his head to the question. Ron sighed as he added some cleaned vegetables to the stir-fry. "I finished talking to Wade a little bit before I logged on. He has gotten Tim and Jim on board for our work." Jake sighed in relief. "That's good, we're gonna need all the help we can get...so now what will we do?" Jake asked as Ron added some more spices into the wok. "To be honest I don't know" The dark-haired teen nodded and moved to sit at the table. "I can tell you what I want to do." Ron said as he added spices to the stir-fry. "Halloween is next week. I think we need to figure out if or what we're gonna dress up as. As well as rather or not we are going out trick-or-treating or just staying home or something." Jake thought about it nodding in agreement.

The two of them even at 16 still enjoyed trick-or-treating even if they were 'to old' for it by most people's standards. Dressing up for Halloween was a must in Jake's book. He turned to look subtly at Ron as the other boy hummed a tune to himself. Jake started to imagine Ron in various costumes. Then quickly squished that line of thought. 'No, not going down that route.' Jake told himself. 'I wonder..NO' Jake wanted to find what ever part of his mind that kept imagining Ron in tight pants or with no pants at all and put it in a black hole. It was not him. He was into chicks!

Suddenly he saw a plate of freshly made stir-fry placed in front of him. "Here ya go!" Jake barely kept himself from drooling. "Thanks Ron!" Jake began to devour the food. It was a true assault on the scenes. Ron chuckled as got his own plate and a glass of water and began to eat as well. It wasn't long before the two were sitting in the living room watching a old 80's cartoon that they had not seen before. It was cheesy, the intro theme was good, and it was of course tied into selling some kind of toy line from back then. Jake sat watching the show with mild interest next to Ron on the couch. "Tell me Ron, were the villains you faced ever...this bad?" Jake asked pointing to an obvious error by the villains a group of time-traveling jet flying pirates. They had just planted a bomb that would set of a chain reaction that would cause the Ring of Fire of volcanoes to all go off at once. It would quote 'destroy every major city from L.A. to Tokyo in a matter of hours.'

Ron turned to Jake and giggled "More or less the same I'd say. Most have such grandiose plans and ideas, but due to one small hiccup or the interference of some teens is usually enough to knock their cards over." Ron shook his head in amazement. "Oh seriously? He threw a wench from his plane and it just so happened got sucked into that jet's engine?" Jake face palmed as the show drew closer to the ending. When it finally did end, Jake and Ron both yawned. It was almost 1 A.M. "Well I'm beat. Feeling better Jake?" the other boy nodded as he stretched, arms over his head and twisting his back alittle. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Jake. I'm heading to bed." Jake nodded with a smile. "Alright Ron, I'll see ya tomorrow then." The boy had taken only a few steps before he stopped and turn to his friend as he turned of the T.V. "Thanks for the food Ron. You really are great you know that." Ron blinked and blushed slightly shaking his head. "Heh your welcome Jake. Glad someone likes it." Jake smiled as Ron turned to go upstairs to his room. '

As he watched him go Jake's mind went straight back to the thoughts that had him feeling depressed in the first place; and as before he fought to suppress them. 'We are just two best friends, who happen to be set up to work together with someone we've never met before. Nothing to strange about that.' Jake tried to tell himself. He quietly left, locking the door behind him, and headed back towards his home.

As he walked Jake noticed that his stone pendent had begun to glow alittle more brightly. He could actually see it was glowing, and not just reflecting light oddly. 'Somthing is up...something...' Suddenly out of no where he caught movement, ducking and rolling away Jake found himself suddenly faced with another dragon. One he knew. It was Fred Nerk! Jake shifted to his dragon form and quickly took wing bolting up onto the roofs. "Yo man, what up?" Jake asked as he landed on the roof. "What's with the claw first greeting?" The other dragon landed and seemed completely focused on something. "Yo Fred? Hello?" The other dragon just charged at him, and fought as if he was desperate about beating Jake. 'What is going on!?' Jake wondered as he bobbed, ducked, and weaved under the frantic attacks and blows. "Okay Fred, this is the last warning, stop this and lets talk!" Jake growled as he dodged a jet of flame from his old friend.

"We will talk when your down on the ground!" Fred growled. Jake narrowed his eyes, his temper flaring; he had had enough of this. Jake roared at Fred, the pendent flashed glowing almost as brightly as Jake's flame as it scorched Fred's wings and as he landed Jake delivered a harsh blow into Fred's head with a sharp spinning high-kick. The blow hit the dragon and sent Fred cartwheeling into a brick chimney, which kept him from falling to the street. Jake narrowed his eyes, his pulse racing now. The pendent continued to glow. Jake stalked over to Fred and gripping his neck picked up up and brought them face to face. "Okay foo, what is going on? Why are you here and why did you attack me?" Fred remained quiet, and very still. Jake frowned and shook the other dragon. "Come on foo, I know I didn't hit you that hard, and you have taken worse then that brick wall on the island. Wake up." Jake pulled his claw back and slapped the other dragon. That did it, Fred came to with a groan looking to Jake. "Now answers man, why did you attack me?" Fred growled. "I was told to idiot. Why else would I even be here. Its fucking cold!" Jake sighed and dropped Fred onto the roof. "Who told you to attack me and why?" Jake asked, Fred stood up alittle shaky, and just glared at him. Jake looked to Fred curiously before he sighed, and his expression soften and he gently placed his left claw on Fred's shoulder. "Look man, I'm sorry." Jake began only for Fred to shove his claw away from him. "Save it." Jake watched Fred slowly flap his charred wings alittle and cringed in pain. "Aaaghh!" Fred slumped to the roof in pain. "Here let me help you." Jake offered his old friend a claw and the other boy looked at the outstretched left arm, and focused on the markings around his wrist. "No thanks." Fred said slowly walking away from Jake. "What?" Jake looked at the Australian, as if the other dragon had delivered a mortal blow to him. "Fred?" The other dragon took a deep breath and spread his wings and painfully flew away. "What the hell was that about?" Jake growled and kicked at the snow on the roof before flying down to his window, and slipping inside.

Shifting back to his human form, he striped down to his black boxers and heaved a heavy sigh as he slumped onto his bed.

There he sat and thought about what had just happened. The feelings he felt, and what Fred had said to him. The way the other dragon had acted, along with what he said was of great concern to him. 'What is going on? Why would Fred attack me? I thought we were best buds...' Jake suddenly felt himself crying and quickly moved to wipe the tears away. 'Why...why does it hurt?' Jake wondered. 'Fred was a nice guy', sure they had had their rough times when they first meet but the Australian had proven to be a reliable and good friend. 'Hell he was even cute!' Jake sat up in shock. 'Did I just...no no no.' Jake slammed a fist into the bed, tensed up as he tried to fight down the vortex of emotion. 'What..why am I feeling like this now?' he thought, slowly it began to come to him. 'Have I always felt this way?' Jake slumped back, laying back down on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm. Slowly as sleep began to take him; his mind returned to Fred, and how he had looked at him. Quietly Jake started to cry himself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Who Am I?

Jake tossed and turned in his sleep, a thin layer of sweat coated his skin. His face was stricken with fear, small weak cries of fear and pain passing from his lips as he struggled. As if fighting for life itself.

Perhaps, he was.

=+X+=

**_Jake felt each blow, each kick, and ever foul word that was uttered at him. Those who he had trusted, those whom he loved; had betrayed him. He was alone. Nobody was going to save him. Nobody was going to help him. He screamed as he felt the hands, claws, and dirty tools ripping into his wings; soon there was a sickening tear and Jake collapsed wanting to scream but the pain, so great he could not utter a sound. They dangled his wings in front of him. "Can't fly now fairy!"_**

**_"Beat his ass, fags are into that shit!" Jake regains his voice; only to scream and cry out again. His ass and tail base being lashed with barbed wire and chains. The blows soon moved to his entire back. It was like he was being hit with a cheese grader. The beating stopped, as several figures appeared in font of him. His family, Spud and Trixie. They all laughed at him, calling him a 'fag', 'queer', 'unnatural' a 'freak'. Then they left him there as more shadows came in and renewed his humiliation and suffering. Fred appeared and began to horribly abuse him._**

**_Suddenly there was a flash, and the darkness was scattered. Leaving Jake, alone, broken, and surrounded by a field of grass and trees. Infront of him was a crisp clean blue river with several smooth boulders and water stones all around the shore. He looked at it weakly through his one good eye. He whimpered, he was thrusty, he wanted a drink. He wanted to try and wash the pain away. So he began to crawl, slowly, painfully, tortuously he crawled. Suddenly he heard them, the shadows returning. He turned to see their darkness slowly approaching the river and grassy forest around him. "H-help me...p-please...someone...anyone..." Jake cried out weakly, trying to crawl away from the pain he knew was coming if he was caught._**

**_Suddenly two shadows appeared across from him. One had eyes that burned like icy sapphires, the other had soft orbs of honey golden brown. The two new figures rushed at the approaching darkness. Chasing it away. They then turned to him; the eyes looking to him in worry, and compassion. They approached him, and for a moment he feared they would turn on him as all the others had. Instead they cradled him; together in strong arms they lifted his broken body into the cool waters. It should have burned! He knew he was wrong, sick. So why did he not burn in pain as they gently, carefully, lovingly tended to him?_**

**_Blue eyes gently places his wings upon his back, and stitched them back on; covering the stitching with soft red silk scarfs. Honey eyes tends to his wounds, bruises, and gently cleans where the shadows had defiled him with their hate. The touches were tender, they were filled with compassion and kindness. Suddenly a image appeared above them. It was mothra! Jake looked to her in question; she smiled at him. He knew she had heard his call, that these two were here for him. They would always be here for him, no matter what._**

**_Soon he was cleaned, his wounds wrapped in healing balms and covered with soft soothing herbal leaves and tied with red silk. Together Blue Eyes and Honey Eyes lift him out of the stream and carry him to the shallows, to rest on the smooth, cool black pebbles stones. Gently the two shadows creased him, massaging his abused form; healing it, making him whole. The touches were smooth, gentle, and electrifying. Jake softly moaned at their touches; claws, he felt claws that he knew somewhere in his mind could rend his flesh. Instead they were traced almost teasingly along his healed back, along his shoulder. Tickling gently at his sides, and under his arms. He giggled at this, rolling onto his back, coming to rest his head against the abdomen of Blue Eyes. The shadows were still as if made of sold night, yet he could feel them, their scales, he could hear the hearts._**

**_Blue Eyes had scales that were tough, rough, and bore the tale of a hard life, with muscles that surpassed any he had felt before. Honey Eyes had scales as soft as skin, the muscle underneath matched his own. Gently the massage and gentle rubbing continued. Jake moaned again as he felt the soft claws move to his chest and thighs. Then he felt the first tender licks and loving nuzzles. He smelt the faint smell of peppermint and a faint trace of cinnamon. The scents of his protectors; of the ones who loved him, who would protect him. Suddenly he blushed and then moaned as his arousal was taken into the warm embrace of a lover's gentle hand. He looked between them before he moaned again softly as they began to show him the pleasures of honest passion. Jake cried out, this time not in pain, but in bliss._**

=+X+=

Jake's eyes snapped open and he nearly hurled himself out of bed as he sat up. His eyes wide in shock, and panic. Slowly he began to realize he was in his room, his bed, his safe haven. He began to catch his breath; he was panting hard, sweat coated much of his body. Slowly Jake comes to realize something else was wet. He looked down to himself and felt sick. Carefully he crawled out of bed and grabbing a pair of fresh boxers hurried to take a shower. Looking to his clock it was only 5:30am he had another hour before anyone else would be up. Inside the bathroom he quickly tossed the sticky boxers into the hamper and putting the clean ones on the shelf quickly jumped into the shower and turned on the water. At first he thought about taking a cold shower, but it was cold enough outside and in the house in general. 'Setting the water to a decent warmth, he slowly allowed himself to slump into the tub.

Then quietly began to sob. 'What the hell is wrong with me!?' Jake wondered, 'I'm not gay!' he wanted to scream it, to shout it as loud as a dragon could. To prove he wasn't, that he didn't have those sorta feelings for guys. He had loved Rose for god's sake! 'Rose...oh god Rose...' The sobs came more heavily then, as the American dragon felt his mind go to the one place he had tried to forget so hard. The place that had given birth to 'Blaze' his feral evil side. Since Blaze and him were fully rejoined into one, the memories had been opened but up till this moment he had not touched them. Now his mind raced into the open wound.

'No..no..I'm not..I'm not a monster!' his mind dove into the past, and once more he was forced by his feelings of guilt to face that terrible night. A night that should have been filled with smiles. Should have been, a time of friends and family. Instead it became his biggest failure; as a human and dragon. His greatest sin as a living being.

He recalled the events leading to that night; it was the second year of them being together. It was the first year, after they learned in truth magic while powerful has its limits. It could not always change the course of the human heart. That year Rose had found the Huntsclan had reappeared after they had seemingly destroyed it; after she wished it into oblivion. Now it was back, and getting stronger than before. To save him, Rose had once more thrown her self into their ranks with her dragon birthmark.

He had begged her, pleaded with her not to. For his sake she had chosen to ignore his words. Inside the clan of hunters, her talent and skills caused her to as before, rise in the ranks quickly. Sadly, for them both; Rose was sent to hunt a different Dragon instead of Jake. The clan felt while hunting any magical creature was warranted. The first true kill needed to be just right for the young hunter to get bloodied and surely tested. The victim of her trial was a young dragon, who had simply been playing in her families yard when the hunters came, kidnapped her and without anywhere to hid or any way to mislead them. Forcing Rose to make her first kill in front of them.

Jake felt his stomach heave, he had nothing to give. He had found the little one first. His first real first-hand experience of what death could look like for a dragon. The little one had been so small, she was younger then Haley! Still being from a pure dragon family the little one had her powers from the start. Looking the role was all the clan cared about for the apprentices first kill. When Rose had told him; told him what she had done. God he couldn't even look at her! He had to run, to think, of something, anything to find some way to save their friendship let alone their relationship..

His fleeing had been taken more badly then he had expected. The next time he went looking for Rose; she was ready. He didn't even have time to call her name before she had him on the roof of the building, bound, and shackled. She was supposed to kill him in-front of the clan; he was to be her first BIG kill. In that moment; when all that mattered to him was made pointless next to just living! He had found himself lacking in the will, the will to hurt himself or anyone to get out of this. He begged to what ever higher power listened to prayers for some sorta miracle. At the time he thought his pray had been heard, he lost consciousness just as Rose moved to kill him. He awoke on a soft sandy beach near a freshwater stream a fair distance from the city. He was also covered in blood; he could smell it, he could taste it and felt his stomuch heave at the memory of throwing up chunks of human body parts. He had eaten someone...or several someones.

He later learned through careful back tracking and his own meditation; he learned what had happened. It was perhaps a answer to his prayer, or perhaps not. In any case, his instincts for self survival kicked in, without any of the baggage he placed on himself with morals, ethics, and honor. He had broken free and had as far as he could tell killed just about everyone in the warehouse at the docks where they had been holding him, and several unlucky dockworkers who had just been to close to the area. In all he figured he had killed about twenty to fifty people; what he didn't eat he put in the warehouse and set it on fire. Making sure to use his flame on the remains first before using it more liberally on the building.

The incident was known as "Historical Warehouse District Struck by Mysterious Fire! Homeless blamed for it!" in the city. No one in the magical community or in the human city knew the truth. For a long time Jake hid it from everyone; falling into a state of near suicidal depression. Partly because he felt he had killed Rose himself. In truth he had not. He almost did but she was lucky and managed to escape into the water before he could finish her in his blood crazed state. Only Fu-Dog, and Grandpa Lao Shi knew and it had taken almost four months to tell them after the event.

Slowly Jake felt his mind turn to the more recent times; and his most recent dream. 'I had loved Rose...hadn't I?' He thought he did, he felt like he did. Something inside told him other wise and he quickly smashed that small voice. Only for it to keep coming back. Slowly his own evidence he felt showed that he was straight, a normal dragon, was obliterated by proof to the country.

He blinked when he felt the water, it was getting colder. 'Guess, I'd better get out.' He gently turns on alittle more warm water, then slowly he finishes taking his shower, cleaning himself off and removing any hint of what had happened to himself.

Jake was dressed and out the front door before it was even 6:30am and was slowly walking through the fresh snow. Where he would normally have talked to his mother, his friends, hell even his sister maybe about this; deep down he was just to terrified, afraid they would reject him, that they would lash out at him. He was afraid they would hurt him. He could not even approach his grandfather about it. He knew his traditional values wouldn't allow for a grandson who was confused like him. So instead he walks slowly towards school along a different path.

'I'm not gay, I'm not into guys. I like girls, their bodies are hot as hell...' Jake thought to himself. Trying, forcing himself to not think about the guys that had made him begin to question who he really was. What he really wanted. He became so entrenched in his mental struggle; he didn't notice where he was going. Until he heard a voice call out to him. "Hey kid, shouldn't you be heading to school?" Jake nearly jumped out of his skin when he found himself facing a old man, dressed in odd cloths that reminded Jake of the stereotype Eskimos. "Uh...yeah, I was just-" the man smiled kindly at him "You were lost in thought? Yes I understand young one. Your long face dose little to hid your doubt and worry." The old man turned looking to a tree with a bench beneath it, all covered in snow. "Come young one, let us sit and talk. You look to need someone to talk to." Jake watched as the man walked and sat down on the bench. Nervously Jake sat down next to him. "So young one what troubles you so deeply?"

Jake took a deep breath, wondering if he should run, if he should say nothing, or lie, or if he should just say everything he had wanted to say. He looked to the man's eyes, they were gentle, kind, much like his grandfather's when they had their bonding moments. It also reminded him...of Mothra and Joshua. The eyes held such wisdom and experience in them without seeming cold, distant, or detached. He decided to say what he had wanted to say.

"I..I think I might be gay..." The old man nodded then turned to him, a look of genuine curiosity on his winkled face. "Hmm, why is that a problem?" Jake turned to him in shock at the question, but then blinked when he saw the old man just smiling at him. He wasn't going to judge Jake on anything; he was seemed to really just want to listen to Jake. To help him.

Jake sighed as he looked down at his shoes. "I...well I'm afraid my family, my friends, that everyone I know will hate me. Even hurt me just because...i think I like other guys, I don't even know if I really look at them like that or not."

"Hmmm? Why would they do that young one?" Jake looked to the old man in question but sighed. "Because being gay is not normal its...its wrong." He said feeling alittle sure of himself. The old man chuckled softly. "Okay, but who says what is and is not normal?" The teenager looked at him in confusion for a moment then looked up to the skies to think on the question for a moment. Jake had never thought about that. Who really did say what was normal and not normal? Why did they say being gay wasn't normal? "Besides young one who is to say your not just bisexual?" The old man chuckled softly.

Jake sighed as he thought about that; because he hadn't. It never came to though that he might like both girls AND boys. Then again, the more he thought about it, the more that seemed not to be the case. Jake's face grew serious the more the thought about the man's words. "I...I don't think...I know I'm not bi." Jake said slowly, the old man nodding. "So you do know then?" Jake looked deep inside himself; the more he looked, the more he became certain he knew who he was. What he was. He thought how much Spud meant to him, how much his cool laid back attitude made him smile and feel better even on a Monday. He remembered how much he really enjoyed hanging out with Fred on Draco Island. Their times together during training, and the few times they skipped on classes and enjoy each others company at the beach. He thought about Ron; and he felt his heart beat just a little faster. He smiled as he remembered the times he spent with Ron at the arcade, them hanging out riding through the park and streets, and recently their training together on the roof of his grandpa's store.

The smile Jake had was real, it soon faded when he came to really believe that knowing now that he might not just think but that he was in fact gay sent his fears of rejection, of being hurt or hated by his family and friends near sent him into a panic attack. The old man looked to him in worry and gently patted his back. "Calm yourself young one." Jake nodded as he tried to calm himself, he turned to the old man a look of worry on his face. "My friends, family...I'm sure none of them will want me around now..." The old man cocked a brow at the statement. "Why do you say that? Have they ever hurt you before? Have they ever shown you any sign they will hate you?" Jake shook his head no. "Tell me about your family." He asked and Jake sighed.

"Well my mom she is kinda over protective I guess, she babies me alot when I'm sick, has a cow when I'm out to late most of the time." Jake thought about his mother for a moment. "Has she ever hit you? Yelled at you? Or shown you any kind of displeasure at you being her son?" Jake thought about it. "Well, no. She has never hit me. She has yelled at me, but I think it was because I had done something wrong or...because she was worried about me. I-I don't think she has ever said anything about me being a bad son. A trouble maker sometimes but...she always says I'm her son." The man nodded and smiled. "What about your father?"

"He is a financial planner, and..." The man smiles "Has he ever ever hurt you? Yelled at you? Ever shown any displeasure at being your father?" Jake quickly shook his head. "No...I mean he can be strange sometimes. Not the coolest dad, but...he has done alot. He even risked his life for me a few times." The man chuckled softly.

"You mentioned a sister?" Jake nodded and cringed a look of disgust crossing his fast. "She is...a evil alien or some sorta demon in disguise...I swear she is going to take over the world and brainwash people." The man laughed at this and smiled warmly at Jake. "That sounds like a sister. They can be sweat...perhaps to much for us boys. Trust me young one. I know, I have a brother and sister as well." Jake smiled weakly nodding. "Dose your sister show off how she is the perfect little daughter? Strive for perfection in everything; rubbing everything in your face when she shows you up?" The man smiled stroking his beard. "She...she used to, she sadly passed away recently. Still despite all those periods of...headaches they give us, sisters are still family." Jake smiled weakly, recalling several times he nearly beat someone to death for harming or threatening Haley.

"What about your friends? Have they ever hurt you? Show any sorta of displeasure at you being with them?" Jake had t think about that one. His encounter with Fred last night, it had really struck a nerve. It didn't help that he had dunked his head back into the busniess and matter with Rose recently. He sighed looking away at the ground. "Well...not really, I mean I've had fights with them sometimes. Arugments, but...we normally always get back together." The man nodded. "However, recently...one of them lashed out at me, he wouldn't even tell me why he...why he did what he did." The old man nodded with a small smile still on his lips. "Sounds like normal friendships to me. Friends are there for when we need them, but they are not the same as...true friends. True friends, no matter what always look out for each other even during and after an argument; they always stay together." Jake smiled at this, it reminded him of his friends. They had had some big arguments before but, they always made up. Always.

The man sat back and looked to the cloudy grey skies for a moment before he sighed deeply then turned and placed a gentle strong hand to Jake's shoulder. "Listen to me young one. Listen well, your fears are valid, your confusion is valid. Your doubt is not. From what you have told me, your family, your friends, all of them no matter what I am sure love you deeply for who you are. For being a friend, a son, a brother, for being family. That is a kind of love and bond that is not easily thrown away just for the sake of rather or not you may or may not like a few boys here and there." The man slowly stood up and turned to Jake. "My young friend. Talk to your family, let go of your fear and doubt. Grasp firmly at the love and friendship you know you have with them and us it. Make it stronger, place alittle bit of trust in them." The old man looked to his wrist and smiled. "It is almost time for the schools to open their doors for classes I think. Best hurry along." Jake looked to him curiously before he nodded. Wiping away his tears Jake looked to give his thanks when he found the old man was gone. "Where...where did he go?" Jake had not sensed any magic.

Suddenly Jake realized his pendent had been glowing softly in his jacket, pulling it out he felt it radiate warmth. 'Could he have been...a guardian?' Jake wondered before he heard the first bell of the nearby schools single he was going to be late. "Awww man!" Jake turned and bolted for school. Today was going to be tough.

xxXxx

Watching quietly from an office building roof; the old man stood looking on as Jake ran from the park and in an ally way turned into a red dragon and flew as fast as he could to make it to school before the last bell. "Soly so this is where you were." The old man turned to the owner of the voice and smiled warmly. "Sorry to disappear on you Val. I had merely wished to see the park." A younger man sighed straightening his glasses as he walked over to the older gentleman. "I saw, you also talked to one of the King's Hands...the Left if I wasn't mistaken." Soly chuckled and nodded. "Good eyes my young friend, yes. He...I think needed to talk to me." Soly said looking back out onto the city. "About?" The old man smiled. "About rather or not what he is looking for in a partner is going to be found in a female or a male." The young man blinks then chuckles softly to himself. "I see, do you think it has anything to do with the Right Hand?" Soly smiles shrugging his shoulders. "He wouldn't say but if I was to venture a guess, possibly. How goes the search for our young pup?" Val sighed as he pulled up a large PDA pad. "According to the records of power fluxs and blackouts He is going in a slow pattern around the city. He is tending to stick though mostly to areas accessible by the water ways or that are apart of the subway system." Soly nodded and frowned. "Why would the young one be tearing apart electrical systems?"

Val shrugged before he smiled absently. "Maybe he or she is feeding?" the old man shook his head. "I don't see why, let alone what that would do to a young one at this stage in life." Val nodded. "Should we distribute the information to the humans?" Soly looked back to Val and nodded. "Make sure that it is also handed out to the magical community. If this young guardian is of His bloodline, we must ensure his safety before he runs into one of the destroyers. No telling what would happen if one of Gyaos or Dagarha bloodline attacked them." Val nodded and bowed. "By your will then my lord." The young man turned and left leaving Soly alone in the room. "The youth of today...how is it that the youth are made to suffer so much more so then their elders?" He wondered aloud as he lightly stroked his beard, one of his antenna flicking as he tried again to scenes where if anywhere in the city a fellow guardian may be.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Warming Embrace

Jake walked into the first period class and lowered his head shyly at the teacher who looked to him with a small sigh. "Glad you could join us Jake. Your late." Jake nodded bowing his head to the teacher slightly. "Yo sorry about that Mr. Davis. I have no excuse other than being just bad at using my time wisely." He said, it almost felt like he had just bitten a bar of soap. 'Did I just say that?' He thought. The teacher frowned, then nodded. "At least your able to admit to your own mistakes. I won't hold it against you this time. Since you finally decided not to blame something outside of my reach. Take your seat and we will continue with class." Jake nodded and quickly ran for his seat. As soon as he sat down he felt Ron's eyes on him. He looked to the blond who looked at him in worry. 'Well...I guess I have to start somewhere...' Jake pulled out his note book and began to write what he feared was going to be his last note to Ron, if things went badly.

He carefully thought about what he was going to say but after a few minutes felt it would be better if he just got this over and done with.

- Hey Ron, sorry to worry you. Just had to have some alone time to think. Listen, I've got something to tell you that, I'm really afraid to say. I feel that not saying may be as bad as saying it. I think I'm gay Ron. I think I'm gay because, of someone that I've come to see as being one of the if not the most important person to me. This someone is a guy. Ron that person is you. Please Ron even if you don't feel the same. I beg you please, please don't hate me. Signed J.-

Carefully Jake folded the paper to make a paper airplane, and quietly he caste the spell that would make sure it would safely make it to Ron's desk and only his desk. Gently he tossed it and watched in gut wrenching dread as it flew and turned sharply to land safely on the blond's desk. He watched as Ron quietly opened it, and slowly slipped it into his note book. Perhaps for the better or worse, Ron stayed in his seat but Jake noticed a little sadly, Ron now no longer looked back to him.

Jake sat through the rest of the class period worrying and dreading at what Ron may or may not say to him. When the bell rang, Jake honestly did not know what to expected; he watched as Ron calmly got up walked over to him.

"Hey Jake, think we can talk later after school?" Jake looked to him in surprise. Ron was smiling at him, not hate, no names, he was just giving him the same smile he had come to enjoy seeing. He looked Ron in the eyes and saw too no hate, no anger, just the same genuine kind look he had seen often in those eyes. "Umm yeah sure." Ron nodded and turned to leave. "Come on Jake we'll be late to the next class if you take to long." Jake blinked but nodded. "Right behind you." 'Bad one Jake.' he scold himself at what he felt was not the best choice of words considering what he had said to Ron. The blond just blinked and started giggling before he left the class room.

Jake felt alittle relieved as he followed after him only to stop when Mr. Davis stood in his path. "Hold it , while I let you off without marking you as absent, I will have you doing extra work for being as late as you were. pages 29-36 done by tomorrow understand?" Jake just sighed "Awww man...yeah I got it teach." The man nodded and moved allowing Jake to leave.

To Jake's surprise the day went by almost as if everything was normal; Ron never brought up what was on the paper Jake had sent him. Instead Ron acted much the same as he always had. Jake for a short while forgot about his worries.

At the end of the last period, Jake sighed in slight dread when the last bell of the day rang out releasing the teenagers from the prison of education. The majority of the students rushed for the buses or their own rides home. Jake had forgotten his fear and doubt about talking to his friends and family about his being gay or at the most bi. He had told Ron, and so far the blond had done nothing to warrant his fear or worry of being hated by the other teen. Spud and Trixie he wasn't sure about, they had never talked about gays before that much so their opinion and view on the matter he knew little about. He desperately hoped that if Ron didn't return his feelings, as his best friend still he would at least stand with him should things go south with Spud and Trixie. He knew Trixie well enough; she had one hell of a temper and could be as cruel and vicious as a mad hellcat. The training with Mr. V and Gramps had if anything in his opinion added to her lethality level.

Still he could hope, and weakly he did hope that things would work out.

As he left the class, he started to wonder just what he was going to say. To Ron, to Spud and Trixie, to his family. Part of him started to question rather or not he should say anything. Then the old man's words came back to him. 'place a little bit of trust in them.' He was going to trust them, as terrifying as it was to him, he was going to trust them and tell them what he now knew about himself. For if for no other reason, than to find out if he would still have a sanctuary in this world that seemed to be going further and further into madness.

As he walked out of the building into the snow scape beyond, he found Ron and his friends waiting patiently by the flag pole. 'Just like always.' He thought with a small smile, slowly he walked up to them and waved to them as he approached. "Hey Jakie what took you so long. We're getting old standing here waiting for you slowpoke." Jake nodded absently scratching the back of his head laughing weakly "Heh sorry about that..." Trixie sighed shaking her head. "Boy what we gonna do with you. Come on, lets hit your grandpa's shop and get the training done so we might hopefully get to go do something else besides get our asses kicked." Jake and the other sighed but agreed if would be the best chance they would have of not getting scolded by their 'teachers' and maybe still have fun later. If they had the energy that is.

They were young, of course they would have the energy!

So they began the trek to the Canal Street Electronic Store. Jake kept finding his attention being drawn to Ron, until he walked straight into a stop sign. Jake grunted as he shook away the dazed feeling. "Hey you okay?" Jake looked up to find Ron there hand offered freely to help him up. "Uh yeah..." as he took the offered hand and was helped up, part of him didn't want to let go of that hand. Spud and Trixie walked over to him looking at him curiously. "Something wrong Jake? Normally you don't lose to a stop sign." Trixie chuckled as Spud nodded in agreement. "Yeah normally someone has to toss you at it for that to happen." Jake just rolled his eyes and sighed. 'This...is either going to kill me...or drive me insane.' He thought before he looked to Ron. "Hey think we could talk first before we get to Gramp's place?" Ron looked to him curiously, before his eyes features relaxed and he smiled. "Sure Jake. Any particular place you'd like to discuss things?" Jake looked around nervously; the normal streets was not the place he wanted to talk to his friends about this.

"Yeah, follow me guys." Jake turned and bolted towards Central Park. As they ran Jake kept asking himself. 'Is this a good idea?' He honestly didn't know. When the four of them arrived in the park Jake took them down a path he had learned and memorized during his first year as the American Dragon. It was a nice enchanted path of bushes and shrubs used by magic folk as a 'safe zone' in emergencies. To his relief it was empty and devoid of people of any kind. They were alone.

"Okay Jake what's up?" Spud asked. Trixie rested against an enchanted lamp post and looked to him with a small smile. Jake looked between his told childhood friends before turning his attention to Ron, who had come to stand in front of him. "Well...I...uhh." 'Come on Am Drag, just say it and get it over with.' Jake looked to Ron more time. He saw the other boy just standing there, smiling at him his expression the same kind, caring look he had seen on Ron several times. It always made Jake feel important to someone. He knew he was important, but the way Ron looked at him made it feel actually significant and special. "Ron...I..." Jake took one last deep breath, fearing it would be his last. "I think I'm in love with you Ron." as soon as the words left his lips Jake fell onto his ass finding it really suddenly hard to breath. His heart felt like it was going to burst. He was going to die he knew it, he knew they were going to hate him, Ron was going to hate him. Jake panting as he tried to breath moved to run to try and desperately escape this feeling he was having.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap under his arms and around his chest hugging him tightly. His mind raced, 'They will hurt me now! I have to escape! God I gotta get out of here!' he thought and began to struggled. "NO! No please no!" Jake cried out, the arms around him did not let go he tried to pull away only to feel a gentle hand on his cheek, and then Ron's voice next to an ear. "Please Jake...don't run from me...please?" Jake slowly stopped struggling, slowly slumping back into the warmth against his back. He looked around his shoulders, his eyes must have been filled with tears and such fear. He was scared, scared almost as bad if not worse than when he thought he had lost the blond on the island.

Ron just looked at him with the kind, gentle expression on his face that Jake had seen so often before. Though he felt something was different about it. The fear kept its grip frimly on him though and he quickly looked away. "Please...I don't want...please don't hurt me." Jake weakly muttered tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt the hand on his cheek gently brush some of his tears aside. "I'd never hurt you Jake." Ron said gently and Jake suddenly felt the warmth that was embracing him filter down to his core. The panic, the fear, the desire to run and hide, slowly it began to disappear. Replaced by the warmth he felt coming from Ron.

"Jake?" He turned to his name, Spud and Trixie both looked at him with genuine worry and concern on their faces. "Hey buddy you okay?" Spud asked as he gently placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. He watched as Trixie came around Spud to look at him. "Were you afraid we'd hurt your? hate you even?" She asked and he closed his eyes feeling himself shudder with a sob and slowly nodded at the question. "Thank you Jake." Ron said gently resting his head against Jake's "Thank you for telling me. You're really the bravest person I know. Truly braver then I am." Jake looked to the blond. "W-what do you mean?" He asked and Ron just sighed and he leaned in and kiss Jake's forehead. "Please Jake forgive me...forgive me for not saying anything sooner." Ron said quietly hugging the other boy a little more closely. Jake was shocked, did Ron just admit...to shearing his feelings?

"You...forgive you for not saying what?" Jake asked. Ron sighed and slowly let go of the other boy, gently turning Jake to face him, and resting his hands on his shoulders. "Please forgive me Jake...for not telling you that...that I...I care about you." Jake blinked in surprise looking to Ron. "You...you care about me?" The blond nodded. "Jake...I don't think...I know...I know I love you. For the last two weeks I've known that your were someone special to me. Your smile, your kindness, your...heh your ability to always make me laugh and smile. Jake...I love you. So please...forgive me for not saying it and making you afraid to talk to us."

Jake looked at Ron for a moment, he saw the other boy was also shaking, he could almost feel that their pulses were rapid and most likely driven by fear, worry, doubt, and perhaps...hope. Jake slowly wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and hugged him burring his face into his neck and shoulder of his coat. "I-I forgive you Ron. I...I love you." Jake muttered softly hugging the blond teen tighter, and slowly feeling himself embraced tightly in turn, Ron's arms wrapping around his shoulders and gently stroking his hair. "Thank you Jake...I love you too." Ron muttered into Jake's hair as they held each other in warmth against the cold dark world.

"Well, glad you two finally got this out in the open. Geeze I was starting to think you two would never say anything to each other." Trixie said with a roll over her eyes and her hands on her hips. "Yeah guys, took you long enough." Spud said with a small chuckle. Jake turned to look at them first in annoyance then he sighed and shook his head. "So you two figured it out before we did?" He asked and Spud just raised his hands behind his head and grinned. "Dude, your about as hard to read as a comic book." The brown-haired teen smiled. "He is right Jake, you really shouldn't be so surprised. Me and Spud here, how long have we been your buds?" Jake looked to the ground and chuckled softly. "Yeah, yeah your right. I guess I don't need to ask rather or not you two are cool with me being gay or..." He turned his attention to the blond who been almost glaring at the other two. "Asking Ron to go out with me?" That got his attention. Jake smirked as Ron looked to him with a shy nervous smile.

Spud and Trixie just looked to each other and sighed rolling their eyes. "Love birds..." The two of them yelped when suddenly they found snow balls hitting them. "You two should be ones to talk!" Ron shot back with a smug grin. Trixie and Spud both shared a smirk before they ducked to the sides and shot their own snowballs back at the two boys. "Oh its on now!" Trixie shouted. "We have only begun to fight!" Jake declared as he and Ron, soon got them and the other two quickly embroiled in a hefty snowball fight.

One hour later...

"Where have you been!?" Lao Shi snapped as the four teens walked in, wet and covered in patches of slush still. "You're beyond late for your training young ones!" He sighed rubbing his temple. "Just get to the roof so we can begin with your training." The four teens nodded and without a word just walked up towards the roof. 'Odd...normally I hear some sorta protest from them.' Lao Shi, stroked his beard in thought. Only then as they started up the stairs did he notice something, Ron and Jake were holding hands. The old master sighed and went to his kitchen and quietly began to brew a pot of tea. Slowly he pulled out from his sleeve a note he had received from the Dragon Council on the island of Draco only an hour after reporting what Jake had told him when the young ones had returned from their adventure with Ron on the Island of Argon.

_X_

_"Dear Luong Lao Shi_

_The Dragon Council has received your report in regards to the events that took place on the Island of Argon. We have begun our initial investigation into the information you provided and have found several worrying facts. _

_First, in the distant past the Guardians of Gaia attacked the creatures of magic and caused a great deal of death and destruction. The exact details are still being looked into. _

_Second, the Guardians of Gaia have always had followers among the magical community and humanity. Their followers always operate in pairs either called Hands, Knights, Priest, Priestess, Fangs, Claws, or Paladins. Based on what you reported, Jake and his human friend Ron are likely compromised and may be under the influence of some dark power or spell as it is believed all followers of the guardians only follow orders due to being controlled by some sorta outside power.  
_

_Third, we have most recently learned, that the most trusted followers and those favored within their orders receive special stone pendents said to represent their patron guardian and allows them unique abilities and powers. Among these abilities are:_

_Telepathy_

_Heightened Spacial Awareness_

_Extra Sensory Perception_

_Increased Martial Prowess_

_Rapid Regeneration of Injuries_

_Based on your report, Jake and Ron both have a stone pendent. This combined with the titles they said they had received gives reason to believe that their standing within a group of guardian followers is high. This could be of us later on._

_Luong Lao Shi, you are here by ordered by the Dragon Council to proceeded with the following assignment.  
_

_1) You are to observe Jake and his companions in as much of their activities as you can without raising alarms with them. Do your best not to jeopardize their trust of you  
_

_2) Continue their training, but as a possible means to prevent Jake from doing something regrettable we ask you step his training up to stage five. At that level of difficulty we believe his temper and lack of pacients will ultimately lead to him stepping down from being the American Dragon and in so doing allow us to find a replacement we can trust, and in turn take him in to receive treatment for what ever power has bewitched his mind and heart.  
_

_3) Do not under any circumstance allow them to leave the human city of New York until it is approved by the council.  
_

_4) A side part of the assignment is to be on the look out for guardians creatures who may be in disguise. Do not approach them alone. If possible capture one for interrogation.  
_

_This letter is an official document form the Dragon Council and has been signed by its members. Luong Lao Shi, we know we can trust you to conduct this assignment successfully and bring about desired results. We have the utmost faith in your success. Also we have asked Val'jural Voodoo to assist you in this endeavor.  
_

_- Sincerely Councilor Kulde, Councilor Andam, Councilor Kukulkan, Councilor Omina, and Councilor Ommadon.  
_

_Burn after reading this letter.  
_

_X_

Lao Shi looked to the parchment and frowned. Suddenly he heard the side magic door to his shop open and smiled when Fu Dog walked in. "Fu please tell me you've found something this time." The dog smiled nodding. "Yeah G, I found something alright. Trust me you were right to not go all out like the council said for you to." Fu pulled out of a silk back a large ancient scroll. He placed it on the table and opened it. "I already took a little peek to make sure this is the real thing that I had to call in a few favors for. It is what you asked for. Some real information on the Guardians of Gaia, it even talks about Godzilla."

The old master nodded and quickly began to read. "So G...how have you been holding up?" Lao Shi sighed looking away from the scroll and slowly turning to his friend with a sad face. "Oh Fu it is horrible, it feels like I'm only hurting Jake and not doing anything for his own good. I glad you found this. It might give me something to argue against the council's decision so far on this matter. I must make sure that the legends that we know are the truth." Fu nodded and sighed as he looked over at the stairs leading to the roof. "So...how are they doing?" Lao Shi turned to him and smiled briefly before he turned his eyes to the scroll. "They...they seemed to have been in doubt about things for a time. After what I just saw however, I am sure they have finally found each other." Fu Dog chuckled looking to the old dragon. "So they finally opened up to each other. That's good. From what little I read and combined with how the council is acting...those two will need each other." The old master nodded and sighed. "I believe you are right my friend."


	15. Chapter 14

Author: Brain can I take a break please? You've had me chained here for a week now. :'(

Brain: NO! NO BREAK! KEEP GOING!

Author: *cries* T_T Please Brain! a little break! Please?

Brain: *Glares at the writer* Oh alright fine...BUT I DEMAND WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU WRITE MORE WITH RON AND JAKE TOGETHER!

*Brain unchains the author, who then promptly tries to strangle the cruel organ* I WILL NOT BE A SLAVE TO YOU!

*Brain unlike Jabba da Hutt was prepared for this possibility, Author screams in agony at the restraining bolt hidden on his person.*

Brain: And remember fellow evil master minds, always put safety measures in place so as not to allow you or your belongings to be hurt :3 We will have another chapter up in short order. Until then...the author will be taking a short break while...he is...uhhh maybe I used to much juice in that shock...huh He will be back soon. In any case please enjoy C14 and if you have any ideas, suggestions, or anything helpful or constructive please leave a review or PM the author.

Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 14: Orders or Honor?

Grandpa Lao Shi stood standing against the snow and wind with a grim look behind his tired face. The old dragon master had learned much in the last few hours of reading, perhaps some of the most important information he had read in the last few decades. He now knew for a fact something was off with the Dragon Council; their orders to him which supposedly gave facts about the guardians of gaia and those who worked along side them was only half truths. He had thanked Fu Dog many times during his reading of the scroll; the animal guardian had truly gone above and beyond in finding the scroll and safely bringing it to him. Lao Shi turned to look at the sight behind him; for it did bring some small measure of peace to his mind. Knowing that he and his old friend Val'jural Voodoo or Mr. Voodoo to Jake and his friends, were making up for their treatment of the Ron and Jake.

Instead of the formal beating that he and Voodoo had been ordered to give them as part of the fifth level of training for a dragon; they had gone back to their original method of training the two boys along side their friends. He turned his eyes to the youths and smiled warmly; Spud and Trixie were each slowly practicing with Mr. Voodoo in the basics of the warm up exercises most martial artist used before they got into the full physical rigger of their training. His old eyes then fell on Jake and Ron. The two of them were slowly moving as they practice their stances. He did have to chuckle softly to himself, he knew his grandson the American dragon very well, after all he was his teacher. He knew their hopes to break his desire to be the American dragon would not in the long run actually amount to anything they hoped for. He was too stubborn, his pride and his growing sense of honor would not allow him to back down this far into his training. After being the American dragon so long, he would not give it up over harder training.

The old dragon's mind went back a short time ago when he had told them what they would be doing today.

xXx

_Jake and Ron both stared at him slack jawed as he walked over to them. "Wait? You mean it? No weighted training? No getting our asses kicked mercilessly?" The old dragon gave Jake a small smirk. "Would you rather we did that instead?" Both boys quickly shook their heads "Nah that's cool Gramps! We gotcha ya." Jake said laughing nervously. Ron just nodded a nervous grin on his face. "Good, we will start your training today with meditation. Jake, Ron I want you both to go and sit at your mats and meditate until I call for you to do otherwise." Both boys shared a small smile with each other before they bowed to him and quietly went to their places on the roof. "What will we do today?" Spud asked. Mr. V smiled and chuckled. "Today yah will be shown how ta practice alone and wid each oder" The two other teens nodded and followed their teacher._

_xXx  
_

Lao Shi walked slowly towards where Ron and Jake practice their stances. He noticed that where they had been alittle stiff before, probably due to their winter clothing, they now moved alot more smoothly. 'I can see what the letter and scroll meant now about 'improved martial prowess'' he thought as he walked up to them. His footfalls in the snow drawing them both too toss a glance his way before they slowly brought their practice to end just as he arrived. The two turned and bowed to him, as he in turned bowed too them. "Jake, Ron come talk with me. There is much we must discuss." Both boys shared a worried glance before they nodded and moved to follow him. "What's up Gramps?" Jake asked as he followed behind his teacher.

Grandpa Lao Shi sighed and waited till they were near the edge of the roof to speak. "First...I want to apologize to you both." He turned to face their confused and surprised looks. "Apologize for treating you...so unfairly these last few days." Jake scratching his head as he looked at his grandfather in confusion spoke first "What do you mean Gramps?" Lao Shi heaved a heavy sigh. "Read this..." He handed the boys the letter he had been given by the dragon council. The two read the letter once, twice, a third time before both turned narrowed eyes at him. The two boys turned to each other and quietly talked amongst themselves. 'I would not expect them to take this as lightly as children...not now anyway.' he thought waiting for their response.

Jake turned to him and handed the letter back. "So your saying, the beatings you and Mr. V have been giving me and Ron...was for a level of training we are not even remotely ready for?" He nodded to his grandson question and expected the boy to snap at him. He got a surprise as Jake growled, his body tensing before he suddenly relaxed and sat down in the snow with a sigh. "Make's sense now..." He said looking to Ron. The blond nodded then turned to Lao Shi. "So why the change now?" The old master looked away from the two boys as they bore into him with their questioning eyes. "I...I could not do it to you two any further. It felt wrong, dishonorable to treat you two like that even if it was an order from the council. Jake you are my grandson, and despite my own mistakes in training you...all I've wanted is for you to be happy and be ready to protect yourself and those that make you happy."

Jake looked at his grandfather sternly for a moment, he then closed them and took a deep breath. As they opened again Lao Shi saw the resentment and anger the boy had held in them seconds before was gone. Jake looked at him once more with the love and respect he had always had for his grandfather, his teacher. "Thanks Gramps..." Jake turned to Ron who had taken a seat next to him. "Well, I do have something to tell you Gramps." Jake said with a small smile. "Oh?" He looked to the young dragon curiously. Jake nodded and blushed slightly, his right hand playing with his hair slightly. "Yeah...you see...I've found someone who has come to mean a great deal to me." Lao Shi smiled, hearing this and subtly looked to Ron who was also blushing, his eyes looking at the snow. "Who is this person Jake?" He asked a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Jake laughed nervously before he lowered his head. "It...it's Ron." Lao Shi looked to his grandson before turning to lock eyes with Ron. The blond glanced away for a moment before he sighed and stood up looking the old master in the eyes and bowed to him, keeping eye contact. "Ron do you share Jake's feelings?" The blond nodded. "Yes I do." At hearing that the old master sighed deeply and shook his head, a deep frown forming on his lips. "I see..." Jake looked to him in worry. "Gramps?" Lao Shi raised his hand calling for time to speak. Jake sat back and looked at him with worry.

"I will not lie to either of you. I do not approve of your affection, how is our family line to continue Jake?" Lao Shi rubbed his temple with a frustrated sigh. 'You knew this was coming, for Jake's sake get over it.' He repeated to himself. The old master finally looked at his grandson. He was he was of his blood, the son of his beautiful daughter. He was the first dragon protector of the United States, the first American Dragon. He had saved the magical community from great danger many times. His kindness, his loyalty to his friends, and his ability to see the decency in others had lead him to even pursue a relationship with someone who in the passed had been tasked with killing him. Someone who in more recent times once more sought to take his life. Luong Lao Shi, felt a small tear form at the corner of his old eyes. Was he really going to let his own selfish desire for great grandchildren from Jake's line to deny his own grandson any happiness?

He looked to Ron. The other boy was taller then Jake by a few inches, he had shown to be every bit as kind, loyal, considerate, and compassionate as Jake. He arrived in their lives when Jake had needed someone to help heal his still tender wounds in his heart. Ron like wise needed healing, from an equally if not more fractured heart. The two in their search for healing, comfort, and genuine love; had found it in each other. Was he really going to deny them that? Deny these two boys that healing, and a bright future? He looked into Ron's brown eyes and saw that they burned with fear. Fear of what he would say. He looked to Jake and found them also fill with doubt and fear. 'Have I really become something my own grandson fears?' Lao Shi took a deep breath and knew in his heart what must be said. His frown and the look of disapproval left his eyes as he slowly smiled sadly at his grandson and Ron.

"However, I have in the course of training you to be the American Dragon a position of honor for our family. I have denied you the normal life a youth; dragon or otherwise, should be allowed to enjoy. I was part of the reason your...other attempt at happiness fell apart." Lao Shi looked his grandson in the eyes, walked over to him and gently hugged Jake. "If loving Ron will bring you happiness, please embrace your feelings together with my blessing and support."

Jake smiled and hugged his grandpa back. "Thanks Gramps..." After a moment Lao Shi pulled back and looked to Ron with a focused glare. "You Ron Stoppable...I am giving my blessing and permission for Jake's sake mainly. You understand that correct." Ron nodded. "Yes sir." Lao Shi glanced to his grandson and gained a small smile. "However, despite my misgivings about you two being together. I will tell you that you have proven to be a kind heartened, loyal, and compassionate young man. I know that I can trust you, to be there for Jake and the family in times of need." Ron smiled nodding. "Because of that and the fact I owe you for all the electronics you have fixed and you continue to work on. I'm going to give you a bit of a heads up on things you should know about dragons. At least male ones like Jake." Jake blinked at this. "Huh?"

Lao Shi chuckled to himself as he took a seat in front of the two boys. "First Ron, Jake being a maturing male dragon will start to behave differently in time. Do not think this a massive change of the person you have come to care about. Manly his body responding to his own feelings. Male dragons when they reach full maturity, and have found a mate they will claim a territory. During their first year with their mate they will become, well extremely protective." Ron looked to Jake who shrugged his shoulders. "In short I'd say within a few months perhaps four maybe more his instincts will kick in fully and he will not leave your side for more than maybe a few minutes at most, he will also be easily provoked into being aggressive with other people and creatures." Ron looked to Jake with a small hint of worry. "Does that mean he might attack Spud or Trixie or someone else we know?" Jake also suddenly looked alittle worried about the prospect.

Lao Shi chuckled shaking his head. "Not really, he will most likely see them and the rest of your friends as family. In turn they will be afforded some of his protectiveness but not the same extent as you." Jake and Ron both shared a sigh in relief. Lao Shi couldn't hold back the small smile as he saw Jake rest against Ron's shoulder.

"Also I'd figure in the next few days Jake will begin setting up his personal territory. Most likely it will be centered on your home street and spread out from there." Jake blinked. "Wait my personal territory?" Lao Shi nodded with a small chuckle. "Each dragon has its own territory, in ancient times a dragon could easily have a hundred square miles of territory as its own. With modern times most dragon males keep a territory that is alot smaller partly due to human influence in our ways of living and culture."

"Hey Gramps, uh why did I not do anything like that when I was with Rose?" Saying the name left a stinging sensation in his heart. Lao Shi sighed looking away from his grandson for a moment. "I'm afraid I do not have a complete answer for that young one. Perhaps because you were not fully mature yet, or as I believe it, your heart did not fully connect with her's your instincts did not kick in." Jake nodded looking down at his left hand, which Ron gently took into his right hand. "Tell me is there anything I will need to do for Jake?" Lao Shi thought about it and nodded. "Be alittle more patient with him as things happen." Ron nodded, smiling as Jake rested his head on his shoulder. "One question Gramps...you said I'd become protective with Ron, and aggressive with other people...how aggressive are we talking here?" Jake asked nervously. Lao Shi looked at him then stroked his beard in thought. "Hmm...well when I was your age and I was courting your grandmother...mmm the worst that happened...oh yes I broke the arm of a man who tried to approach her when we were out on a date." Jake blinked in surprises. "Other than that most of the time I just knocked out anyone I felt was trying to get her attention." Lao Shi said with a small smirk.

"Only broke his arm?" Ron asked with a bemused look at the old master, at which point Grandpa blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Okay so I broke his arm, both legs, his jaw, and cracked a few ribs. He was actually touching her though!" He said in his defense and Jake and Ron both burst out laughing. The old master blushed in embarrassment as he thought about how that particular evening had went.

Jake smiled and leaned over and hugged his grandpa once more. "Thanks a lot Gramps." The old master smiled and hugged him back tightly. "I just want you to have a full happy life Jake. That is all I've ever wanted for you." Ron smiled standing up slowly and stretching. His face grew serious as he looked to the old master. "On a different topic Grandpa, do you have any idea why the Dragon Council would issue you this letter?" Jake looked in question to his grandpa who sighed and stepped away. "I do now, come with me." Lao Shi lead the boys near to where Trixie and Spud still were practicing with Mr. V.

"Everyone I have something important to share with you. Please come inside quickly." Spud and Trixie shared a worried glance with Mr. V.

The four teens and the two old masters walked inside and gathered around a wooden table where the old scroll still lay opened, with Fu Dog reading it quietly. "Yo Fu what up?" Jake waved the dog smiled at the young dragon and gave him a small nod. "Heya kid. I take it G here is going to talk to you about this scroll huh?" Lao Shi nodded to his companion. "Yes Fu, can you please give me the scroll." He sighed as it was handed to him and took his seat while the others slowly each found one for themselves. A heavy silence fell upon them as they looked to Lao Shi, awaiting to hear what he had to say.

"First Jake, you and your...friend Ron. For better or worse, something of great power has guided you two together to become followers of a guardian of gaia. This power may or may not be the actual spirit of the earth itself, at this time I do not know. From what I've read and from what you've told me, the guardian you two will be patrons of is named Godzilla, his is the King of Gaia's Guardians. He is also known as the 'King of the Monsters', and 'Gigantis', the great leviathan of storms. According to this scroll, in ancient times much of what was described to you seems to have taken place. The Guardians of Gaia came to be seen as protectors of all, sadly that is not how things played out." Lao Shi sighed as he moved the scroll to show what he was going to talk about.

"According to this scroll called "Guardians of Gaia by Shen-Tsu the Priest of Gigamoth", much of what you four were told seems to be true at least as far as this scroll is concerned. However, it records events I've never heard about. Such as the 'Fall of the Kingdom of Draco' about three hundred fifty thousand years ago." Jake blinked at this. "Kingdom of Draco? Did dragons ever have a kingdom Gramps?" Lao Shi shook his head. "Not in all my years have I heard of our kind ever holding enough power or sway to hold something as public and large as a kingdom." Ron raised a hand, Lao Shi nodded to him. "Yes Ron what is it?"

"It said 'Fall' of the kingdom...does the scroll say why it fell?" Lao Shi nods and sighs. "Yes...Godzilla destroyed it. According to this, the kingdom had begun working on some kind of powerful magical artifact. I'd venture to guess based on what is in this scroll so far, that artifact was affecting the planet in some way. Godzilla was sent to stop it and do it quickly." Ron sighed nodding. Spud raised his hand next. "How many of these guardian dudes are there? How do they keep appearing if they've been killed already Or blown up?"

Lao Shi chuckled softly as he rolled through the scroll. "To answer your question, I don't know how many there are right now. According to this, the first Godzilla gifted his blood to a human. This human carried this gift out to share with humanity. After this other guardians that had survived or were recreated also did the same. In so doing they ensured that there would always be one of their bloodline alive in the world." Lao Shi slid rolled through the scroll again.

"In short much like our kind, the guardians have mixed in with humanity. From those that have some of their blood in them, a new fully empowered being can emerge. Also there is a large number of bloodlines separated first into two families. First the Destroyers are aggressive, can be cruel, evil, malicious, and sadistic. They are meant only to wage war and fight, most of them are not know for being very intelligent." Lao Shi squinted as he tried to read more of the odd script. "The other family is called Defenders, the are kind, gentle, carrying, and defenders of the innocent and defenseless. They are most often all very intelligent and trustworthy." Everyone nodded as they took in the information.

"Right now I've been trying to make sure my reading of the text is correct. What I've told you is about as far as I have gotten. I don't know the name of all the other guardians, how many there really are, or which family they belong to. What I do now know is, there is no mention of any of this information in the general flow of text available to most magic folk. Because of this I feel the Dragon Council is hiding things from the rest of the community. Their reaction to what I told them when you two came back from that island, probably has them greatly worried and perhaps even afraid of you two." Trixie and Spud blinked at hearing this. "Whoa whoa back up, reaction to Ron and Jake?" Jake nodded handing the two the letter Grandpa had given him. They both went bug eyed at seeing it. "Wait? So all the bashing their faces in the last few days was because the council ordered you to break their wills?" Trixie ask, both Lao shi and Mr. Voodoo nodded their faces long in shame. "Dude that is messed up." Spud said leaning back into his seat. "So what will we do now?" He asked.

Mr. Voodoo chuckled. "'ve do wha' we gonna do originally. Togeder me and Grandpa will teach yah four martial arts as bes' we can. Meanwhile Ron, and Jake I suggest yah two keep eye and ear out for dis new friend ya supposed ta make. My guess is, he may already be here in da city." Just as he said that the lights in the store and the entire street flickered a few times. "Do you think it is a guardian then who is making the power all wracked?" Spud asked looking to the others. "It is most likely, for what reason...I don't know." Lao Shi said as he stroked his beard. "well I believe we been in 'ere long enough, come on kiddos back up to da trainin'." The four teens nodded and quietly went back up to the roof. With Mr. Voodoo and Grandpa in tow.

Once back on the roof, Grandpa noticed a change in the air around the four young ones. They were focused, determined, and driven. Spud and Trixie began to practice their exercises with few mistakes in their motion and execution. Jake and Ron went to a distant part of the roof and began to spar with each other. Jake using what little he had on the Southern Dragon Style of Kung Fu while Ron countered him with his Monkey Style Kung Fu. As they dueled, Lao Shi and Mr. Voodoo watched from where they kept a eye on Spud and Trixie's beginning steps into martial arts training. "Tell meh mah old friend, do you dink dis be a good idea to defy the council's wishes?" Lao Shi shook his head. "No I do not think it is a good idea. However, I do believe it is the right idea. In my experience, the right idea dose not always seem to be the best when you take the first step down that path." The witch doctor nodded and sighed. "I hope dis den will be de right pat' for dem." Lao Shi nodded as Jake and Ron both clashed again, their legs arching up as their respective kick was blocked by the other.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Final Charge for the Final Word.

Jake turned to Ron before they went inside the house, shivering he reached out and tightly embraced the blond boy in a fierce hug. "Ron I'm scared." He said with a shaking voice. Ron nodded, as he hugged his boyfriend back just as tightly. 'My boyfriend.' he repeated to himself with a small smile. Ron nuzzled into Jake's hair and sighed. "I'm scared to Jake." Ron said gently rubbing the other boy's back. Both boys were scared, even after finding acceptance with their friends and gaining the approval and support of Jake's Grandfather and Mr. Voodoo, the last hurtles were perhaps going to be the most difficult and frightening yet.

It was the fear of rejection. In the course of their lives they had learned about gays, and how hard it was to be gay sometimes in society. Yet time marches forward, and with that continuous march, things were getting better for gays. It was not only in the south and some rural areas that being openly gay could still be dangerous.

"Come on lets get this over with. Maybe after its over, we can just sit and relax together. Catch our breath." Ron said gently stroking Jake's back. The other boy nodded weakly and pulled back wiping the few stray tears that had emerged as they embraced each other in their growing sense of dread.

Quietly the two walked into Jake's house and found to their surprises Jake's family all still awake and in the dinning room playing a board game. Jake's dad peaked up at them and for a moment seemed to be looking at them curiously before he smiled and stood up. "Glad you got actually join us for family time Jake, your friend can join in too he is apart of the family more or less right?" Jake and Ron both shared a worried glance before the started to head too the open spaces around the table with the game on it.

As they moved to sit down Susan Long looked to Jake and smiled. "So Jake, have you and Ron eaten dinner yet?" Jake blinked and at that instant both his stomach and Ron's announced they had been ignored and pleaded for food. The two boys blushed heavily as Mrs. Long only smiled and moved to get up. "I'll go put a pizza on for you two, sound okay?" They both nodded with a small smile. "Thanks Mom." Jake said before glancing to Ron.

"So Jake, your grandpa called and said you had something important to tell us." Jake was sure he turned as pale as the moon, he was worried he would start having another panic attack, his chest felt tight. Suddenly that fear dropped away by a significant amount; as Ron quietly took Jake's closest hand into his own. Their fingers intertwine as their hands clasp together tightly. Jake looks to Ron who gives him a small but nervous smile and nods to him. 'Here goes nothing, its now do or die.' Jake thought before he took a deep breath.

"Yeah..." He lowered his head and meekly almost whispered. "I'm...I now know I am gay...and that I'm in love with Ron." Jake and Ron both jumped out of their skins as Haley gave a high pitch shriek of glee and started bouncing around like a piece of over hyped popcorn. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" she chanted as she bounced around. Jake and Ron both looked at her with a mix of anger, fear, and plan old confusion. The two had been startled so much that Jake had jumped into Ron's arms and the two huddled together in a tight though shaking embrace.

Johnathan Long looked to Haley with a smile before he turned to the two boys. He gently rubbed at an ear before he turned to Jake. "Could you say that again Jake? I thought I heard you say your dating Ron." Jake looked to him with such fear, that Johnathan had to blink in surprises. "Y-yeah, more or less..." Jake said as he held on to Ron with his arms around the blonds neck. 'I can see what Lao Shi meant...to think they have become this terrified...of us of all things.' Johnathan sighed shaking his head before he gave his son his best smile. "Jake son you don't need to be afraid of me or your mom." He said just as Susan came back into the room, she smiled and walked over to gently pat her son's head. "Your Dad's right baby. You have no reason to be afraid of us or what we might think of your happiness."

Jake looked to her, some stray tears running down his cheeks, she gently wiped them away. "Baby...you will always be my baby boy no matter what. Nothing you do will change that." She said, gently reaching out to him and smiled as he quietly released Ron and allowed himself to be take into her arms, much like he used to do when he was little. The safe arms of his mom. As she cradled her son she turned to look at Ron. He to had the look of fear in his eyes but she knew, that he was mainly afraid for Jake. 'Always putting Jake first.' She thought with a smile. "Ron." The blond turned to as he cleaned his glasses. "Do you love our son?" He asked and quickly Ron nodded, his voice returning to him. "Yes, I do."

Johnathan nodded as he put his glasses back on. "Then your saying I can trust you. Trust you to be there for him, to always be there for him. Right?" Ron nodded quickly. "I swear I will." The blond holding up his hand. Rufus chitters as he crawls out of Ron's pocket to hold up his own paw to support his friend. Susan smiled and looked to Jake. "Jake, how much do you love Ron?" He looked to her in surprise, but she smiled with some pride as his eyes hardened a little and he chased away the few remaining tears. "I love him...I love him more than..." Jake thought for a moment trying to find anything that he felt could come close to value how much he had come to love the blond haired, fair-skinned boy. "Mom, I love Ron more than anything else. I would give up being the Am Drag to be with him." That was proof enough to Johnathan and Susan the both nodded and Johnathan stood up with a small huff.

"Fair enough kiddo. Ron, welcome to the Long Family." He said offering a hand to the other boy. Ron blinked in confusion but quietly took the hand and felt the firm hand shake. "So long as you two love each other. That is all that matters." He said as he released the boy's hand.

"Thanks Mom, Dad...you have no idea how much it means to hear that." Jake said as he slowly slipped himself free of his mother's grasp. As soon as he was free he quickly latched himself to Ron in a fierce hug. The blond sighed and hugged him back in return, gently nuzzling into his black hair. "You two look beat, how bout you go rest and I'll bring you some pizza slices when it's done." Susan, with a small smile. Jake and Ron both nodded and quietly the two hand in hand headed up to Jake's room.

Once they were out of sight Susan sighed and looked to her husband. "I never knew Jake could be so frighten of us." Johnathan nodded as he looked up to the stairway. "That's because Jake is gay. Things still are not easy for people like him and Ron." Haley said as she sat down and began counting the game money for the second round. "They should have known none of us would react to them in the same way as those people on the news baby." Johnathan said defensively. Haley sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dad, just cause we know what we would think, does not mean they knew. Imagine, knowing the worst that could happen and having nothing solid to say that it would not be the most likely outcome." The two adults had to sigh and admit to how terrifying that would be. "Well, I hope knowing that we are still there for them both will help alleviate some of that fear." Johnathan said as he sat back down. "Well they know now. That should help them relax." Susan said as she sat down next to her daughter to prepare for the next round.

Upstairs as soon as the two boys had gotten to Jake's room and closed the door, Jake turned and gripped Ron in a fierce hug, and began to cry. "They don't hate us!" he declared and Ron smiled and hugged the other boy tightly in return. Gently brushing a hand through his dark black and green hair. "They don't...oh god Jake." Ron gently rubbed Jake's back with his free right hand. Jake looked up to him with a bright smile. "We are safe..." Ron nodded and gently brushed away the some of the tears on Jake's cheek. Part of Ron never wanted to see Jake cry in pain or fear again, he would do what ever was needed to make sure this young man who had captured his heart would always have something to smile about.

"I love you Jake, you know that right?" Jake nodded resting his head on Ron's shoulder. "I know." He said as he leaned against the other boy. "Why don't we lie down. I doubt either of us has really gotten much sleep in the last few days." Jake nodded weakly as he allowed himself to be lead to the bed. After their shoes were off Jake looked to Ron and with a warm smile pushed the blond onto the bed first and gently climbed on top of him. "I have a question Ron." The blond raised a brow in question. "Oh? Something on your mind?" He asked and Jake nodded.

"Tell me have you been having...well odd dreams in the last few days." Ron thought for a moment then got a 'oh' look to his face. He blushed and smiled looking to the boy who hoovered above him. "If you mean, have I been having dreams about you...then yes." Jake nodded, blushing as well as he leaned in and kissed Ron's check. "what were they about? Us going to the movies or a club or something?" Ron shook his head to the question, blushing a little more. Rufus suddenly squeaked and Jake quickly raised a leg as the mole-rat vacated Ron's pocket where Jake nearly had rested his knee on the pink creature's tail. "Sorry about that Rufus." The rodent chattered at him in anger but Ron smiled and gently patted his friend's head. "I'm sorry to buddy, I should have made sure you were not going to get sat on." The rodent frowned before after a few more gently strokes smiled and nodded in acceptance of Ron and Jake's apology. The little creature quickly crawled away disappearing over the edge of the bed. "Wonder where he is going." Ron turned to Jake and gently stroked his left right cheek. "Maybe just somewhere where we might not roll or step on him." Jake smiled and nuzzled into the gentle touch.

"As to your other question...no it was not about us going somewhere...some were of us just...laying together, more importantly we well..." Ron blushed heavily as he left the remaining words unspoken. 'we had sex...' Jake thought remembering his own heated dreams in the last week. Jake looked into Ron's eyes and smiled. "What were the others about?" He asked, Ron looked up to the ceiling as he recalled the nightmares. "they were of me being hurt, by shadows, by people's hate. They tried to tear me apart." Ron said shaking a little as the memories flooded back to the forefront. "Then...when I felt like I was going to die, two people came to save me. They did save me. One I knew had to be you...the other..." Jake nodded his own nightmares coming to his own mind. "The other had blue yes...a strong body...and a gentle loving touch." Ron looked to him in amazement. "You had the same dream?" Jake nodded slowly as he lower himself to rest atop the other boy fully.

"Yes...pretty much since we got back from the island. The nightmares came first. Then, slowly it became nothing but dreams of you and me well..." Ron smiled and gently brushed his fingers through Jake's hair. 'I can see why he plays with it sometimes.' Ron thought with a small chuckle, causing Jake to look at him curiously before sighing and relaxing under the gentle scalp massage. "Mmmm that feels nice..."

Jake looked to Ron who had laid back and seemed content to gently stroke his scalp and brush his fingers through his hair. "Uh Ron...do you think we could?" Ron slowly looked down to him curiously before he blushed as Jake moved slightly and Ron became quite aware of just how much the memories of their dreams had affected them. It was almost painful. Jake shivered as the hands left his scalp to gently rub and pet along his back. "As much as I want to Jake...I want us to take it slow...if that is okay?" Jake smiled and leaned up and gently kissing Ron's lips. The blond and his ebony haired partner both moan softly as the little moved caused their clothing to gently tease the other with a taste of physical sensations. Part of Jake growled with a burning passion. 'God he tastes so...what I would do if he gave me the word to.' Jake thought as Ron slowly broke the kiss.

"I think we can take it slow Ron." Jake said a small hint of sadness on his lips. Ron smiled and hugged Jake close to him, as he did so he gently whispered into Jake's ear. "Besides, your family is here and I doubt we want to mental scar them. That may actually get us in trouble." Ron said as he gently bit Jake's ear lob earning a soft gasp from Jake when he felt the tender feeling of teeth on his skin. Jake's dragon side refused to be ignored much more and Jake responded to the gentle bite by leaning in and gently nibbling on Ron's neck earning a soft moan and a strong shiver up Ron's spine.

Suddenly a loud rumble drew both boys to look down at their stomachs, then almost jump out of their skins when a knock came rapping at Jake's door. "Boys the pizza is done. I have your slices here." Jake and Ron both sighed before the giggled at each other and shared one more kiss before getting up and letting Mrs. Long into the room and retrieving their plates of pizza.

As the two were about to dive in, Susan turned back to the boys. "Ron...you Aunt Miki is down stairs. If you want we can tell her for you." Ron looked to her in worry before closing his eyes and taking a bit of pizza and after swallowing it sighed. "No...I will tell her." Ron slowly stood and moved towards the door only to hear Jake get off the bed and follow behind him. "We will together." Jake said taking Ron's right hand into his left. "R-right, together." Ron smiled leaning over and giving Jake a gentle kiss to his cheek. The two walked down the hall and down the stairs to find Ron's Aunt chatting with Jake's father.

"-I for one don't think this is something my boy should be doing. He should be out having some sorta of normal life. Not running around facing all these dangers alone." Johnathan Long said as he sighed in frustration. Aunt Miki nodded and smiled kindly to him, she then turned hearing the two boys heading down the stairs. As they turned the corner she stood up to meet them. She started to speak but Ron quickly raised his hands to her. "Please Auntie, I have something I Need to say first." His tone serious and steady, while his hands sweated and shook with his fear. 'Jake told his family, Now I have to tell mine.' Ron reassured himself and taking a deep breath looked into his aunt's kind and loving eyes.

"Aunt Miki, I wanted to say that...I'm well, gay...and that I'm in love with Jake here." He said as he took a side glance and watched as Jake step up a little more and bowed his head to her. He took a small breath as he continued, "I love Jake, more than anything else. More than life itself...with every fiber of my soul I know I love him." He said, suddenly his aunt broke out into tears and ran up and to his surprised hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder. "Oh Ronald!" she cried. "I knew you would grow-up at some point and find someone special." She held him tightly as he stood there in shock. "Y-you...you approve?" he asked, begging to heaven that this was not a illusion or some horrid dream.

She pulled back and smiled lovingly at him "Ronald my dear boy, I am so happy for you. I just know you two will be happy together." She said hugging him tightly. Ron at hearing those words smiled and hugged her back tightly, while Jake smiled and stood beside them. Ron began to cry as well, openly weeping the sweat tears of relief "Y-you have no idea...how afraid I was...that you would not approve. That you'd hate me." She shook her head as the two held the other tightly. "Oh baby, don't you ever think I would turn you away. Who you love is for you to choose Ronald, not for me to judge you for. All I can do is be there for when you need me." He smiled and hugged her tightly. "T-Thank you Aunt Miki...thank you so much." He slowly pulled away then turned to smile at Jake. "We...we are okay...both of us." Jake smiled and nodded as he leaned over, and hugged Ron feeling the blond's arms wrap around his neck and shoulders.

The two boys stood there, alone in their own world for a moment, before Jake pulled back and looked up to Ron with a small smile. Ron looked down into his dark eyes and smiled in return before leaning into him and gently kissing his boyfriend's gentle lips. They were now openly boyfriends. The kiss was tender, it was with out fear or doubt. It was their first kiss, as boyfriends, as mates, as those who were now bonded in mind and soul against anything the world would throw at them.

"AWWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!" Haley cheered from beside her father, while the Long Family and Ron's Aunt Miki watched as the two shared their first open moment together. As they broke off from each other both blushing heavily as the held onto each other. Susan smiled at her son resting against her husband as Jake and Ron both excused themselves and beat a hasty retreat to Jake's room hand in hand. "Any regrets hun?" She asked looking to her husband, who sighed. "I'm with your dad on this. I may not like or approve the type of relationship that it is. However, Jake is our son, his my son. If being with Ron makes him happy, well then that is all I need to know."

Aunt Miki wiped her tears away as she watched Ron and his boyfriend run off together, most likely to rest in relief that they now knew they would be safe, that they weren't going to be disowned or kicked onto the streets or any sorta nonsense like that. "I do think though Johnathan, that your son now will have the help he needs to do the task placed before him." She smiled at the Long family and chuckled softly. "We will have to just wait and see in time, and be there for them when they are in need of help."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Preparations and Plots

Island of Draco, Dragon Academy, Dragon Council Main Chambers

Lao Shi the master and teacher for the American Dragon, sat quietly while other members of the Dragon Council in their human forms, grumbled and muttered to themselves and those nearest to them. In the center of the room, several of the lower tier of magical folk knelt after having given a full report to the dragon council on their findings. Finally after much discussion, most of which Lao Shi had chosen to keep quite about his own thoughts, the Irish Dragon Kulde stood up and motioned for silence. After a few moments silence gripped the giant chambers and slowly Kulde began to speak. "Jadin, before we press on with this session. I must ask are you positive that there is nothing more that you have to report. Anything, even the smallest detail could help us in uncovering the truth."

The wererat could be seen to be visibly nervous, a common trait of his kind. "I'm afraid not my lord. All that we have is in that report."

Kulde sighed and looked down to the assembled photos, and assorted notes and writing on parchment scrolls. "Very well then. Jadin, if none object I would ask that you and your conclave continue to search for any sign of Gaia's Guardians or those who support or assist them." The ratman nodded and quickly stood up saluted them and swiftly left with his close friend the werecrow Luo-Chi hot on his heels. As soon as the doors closed Kulde snarled and slammed his fist into the stone table. "Its been over two weeks! We have proof that the Guardians of Gaia have been released, and yet we have not seen hide, feather, nor hair of any of them." His friend the new councilor the German Dragon Bryagh gently placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm yourself Kulde." The Irish Dragon sighed as he sat down resting his head in his hands. "I am sorry, it is just...the wererat and werecrow clans are among the best, if not THE best at information gathering and trafficking. Yet this is all they have, this is proving to be most frustrating."

The Irish dragon sighing as he absently flipped over some of the parchments and photos. None of which showed or gave any hint to how many guardians were around now or where they were.

The Nicaragua Dragon Kukulkhan, stood up to speak. "Friends I know this will cause some controversy, but why do we not see if the American Dragon-" "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" bellowed Omina the Atlantis Dragon. "We can not trust him, or his friends who went with him to the Island of Argon. They have all shown signs of being corrupted by the dark magic of the guardians! If we were to inform them of our efforts to locate the guardians, they would surely turn that information over to our enemies!"

Andam the Sudan Dragon frowns at the out burst from Omina, slowly standing. "We do not have any proof of any sorta of magics or curses having been placed on them."

Omina scoffed rolling her eyes in annoyance. "You have your proof. On their own admonition they are followers of the guardians and will support them!" Andam sighed. "They only admit to becoming involved in the incident that took place, during which the American Dragon and a human companion willing took on the title of Left and Right Hands of the King."

Omina growled low in her chest. "You see they are even worse than the average followers of the guardians! They are followers of the King of Monsters, they will aid Godzilla in destroying us all!" She stormed to her feet. "Or have you all really forgotten what they did to us! What they did to my homeland Atlantis, destroying it and sending its remains to the ocean floor! What they did to our once great shining jewel of a capital for all people the Kingdom of Draco! Gone in a night. All by Godzilla!"

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at Lao Shi suddenly. "Luong Lao Shi! you have been tasked with breaking the American Dragon's will to serve as the protector of the United States of America's magical community. Tell us have you succeeded?"

Lao Shi didn't even bat an eye lash. "You asked me to achieve something, that if you had asked me here I would have been able to tell you earlier. It is not possible to break my grandson's will with training and ridged teachings. Not anymore anyway." Omina slowly stalked towards his seat. "Why? Why is it not possible!?" She asked.

Lao Shi sighed. "There are two reasons I can name that I feel would attribute to preventing my Grandson from failing as the American Dragon now. First and most important of all of them...my grandson has found love and companionship. He has found a mate who loves him as deeply and fully as he loves them." Lao Shi turned to face the female councilor as she slowly drew closer.

"He has a mate now?" She asks, and he nods. "Yes. One who is as loyal to his ideals and beliefs as Jake is. Someone who is perhaps even more courageous than he is. Who will in the face of their darkest hour will stand with him against that darkness and together they will over come any obstacle" Lao Shi said as he looked up to the women now standing over him with a venomous scowl on her face.

"What is the other reason?" She ask sharply. "The other reason, is they are both the Hands of the King and in turn besides being connected by the title and their markings, they both share a Black Talon Pendent of Godzilla." The women blinked in surprises. "Wait...do you mean to say that the American Dragon's mate is the other Hand of the King? The human boy who brought the American Dragon to the island?"

Lao Shi nods. "Yes."

Omina looks to the other members of the council, her eyes searching for something before she turns them back to the small dragon master. "Tell me Lao Shi...did your Grandson show signs of being attracted to males before he left for the island?"

Lao Shi shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Yes and...no."

She blinked at this. "What do you mean yes and no?"

Lao Shi looked away from her as he sat back into his chair, rubbing a tired old hand over his scalp. "The young are so...they are difficult to understand what they are thinking sometimes. We all know this, having taught many youngsters I know all of you know what I mean."

Many of the other dragon masters nodded sharing sympathetic glances with each other before turning their eyes back to Lao Shi. The old master fidgeted with his beard for a moment before he turned to look back at Omina.

"I can say this. Jake had been holding onto a then five month relationship with a young women, for what ever reason they broke-up. It sent Jake into a near suicidal state of depression. Before this break up I knew that he often talked about young women and was quite vocal about his interest in them." The master said with a long face playing over his old wrinkles.

"Hmm, sounds to my question earlier should have been a simple no." Omina said nodding to herself.

Lao Shi shook his head with a small frown "The answer is a yes and no. After he came out that he had interest in the boy Ronald, I asked him if he had ever had interest in males before this. He told me that at the time he might have but didn't pay it much mind, seeing any feelings he had for other boys as being just a desire for a good friendship."

Omina looked at him searchingly for a moment but then nodded. "This is sad news...thank you Lao Shi."

Omina frowned then turned and stalked away."Then our options to protect our people and the magical community are becoming more limited." She said.

Bryagh the German Dragon looked to her with a small frown. "What do you mean, Councilor Omina?"

She turned to him and snapped. "It is not normal for any fit male to side with another male over a child bearing female! Truly now it is plain to see how unsuited for the role of American Dragon, Jack Long is. He bewitched!."

The other dragon councilors started to whisper amongst themselves, until Andam stood up to speak. "Omina, while I agree Jake Long isn't the best for the role. He has repeatedly shown himself capable in the recent past before the Argon Island incident. He alone has faced and either defeated or slain all of the most recent 13 most dangerous threats to the magical community."

Even Omina had to sigh nodding in agreement with the other councilors, the young dragon's courage and perhaps luck had enabled him to over come threats that together the council had at best only been able to keep at bay or deter from causing to much trouble.

Kulde looked to Omina and his expression softened. "Omina, please can you at least explain to us again why the change of the boy's sexual preference, and his involvement with the Argon Island incident are reasons to want to replace him as the American Dragon?"

Omina heaved a frustrated sigh, rubbing her temple before nodding and striding to the center of the chamber, and as she did so pulled out an enchanted golden disk. "I felt that the two books and the four scrolls I brought would be enough to explain how dire our situation is. If you need more obvious proof then...I am prepared to give it."

She placed the disk in the center of the room, and the others watched as it slowly started to levitate and spin. Soon spinning much like a CD the disk started to rotate now becoming a blurred sphere of humming gold. Suddenly a bloom of light and smoke flew form the disk and a pillar of light erupted to touch the ceiling of the large chambers.

As the smoke flowed over the floor a form started to appear before them, at first they couldn't make out what they were seeing. Then they saw a red angry glow flickering amongst the smoke, the smoke itself began to rise into billowing black towers and rivers of smoke. Red embers began to shower around and rain from the smoke. Then they saw the first building, burning and broken. It was at one time someones house. They another, and then another, soon much to their shock they saw the whole of the capital of Atlantis burning.

Then they heard a roar, a roar that sent a chill down the spines of every dragon present. They were instantly filled with fear and terror. Even Omina slunk back from the sound as the scene played out before them.

Godzilla. The King of Gaia's Guardians. The King of Monsters. The Monster of Fire and Thunder. Was about to destroy Atlantis, and there was nothing the people of Atlantis could do to stop it.

Lao Shi, and the others watched as the scene showed Godzilla start to glow an bright angry orange, as the few remaining Atlantian Armored Battle Tanks fired again and again at the creature, doing little else then drawing its attention and fiery fury. The beast unleashing a swirling red beam from its mouth that vaporized men and melted the armored fighting vehicles like they were blocks of ice before a blow torch.

Godzilla marched to the center of the city, and then he vanished at the heart of a sun. The scene cut out at that instant, then a new scene began to play out, in the scene dragons of all shapes, and colors stood watching as a brilliant golden mushroom cloud billowed upwards to the heavens in the great distance.

This scene soon faded, being replaced then by a scene depicting a bright, beautiful city. Full of architecture from many corners of the world and all furnished and crafted by artisans of dragon-kind. Dragons of all different colors and shapes flew freely about the city. Humans, and magical folk alike walked and moved through the clean marble stone streets. The city itself was made of onyx, marble, and gold. It was truly breath taking.

Lao Shi himself could not contain the gasp that was ripped from him by the stunning sight. 'So that is the Kingdom of Draco.' he thought he then frowned as the scene cut to one showing a pair of young dragons wearing very dark, very uniform like clothing and armor walked side by side into a large open chamber, streching out around and before them were hundreds of dragons. All of them were dressed much like the current dragon council. Flying above them all were the banners depicting a noble red dragon over a white field with golden and black boarders and tips.

The two young dragons bowed to the assembly, and as the raised their hands naturally fell to the swords handles resting at their sides.

"We are the Hands of the King, his excellency has issued this following decree to all of the people of the Kingdom of Draco. He expects a immediate response upon our delivery of his decree." The two said in perfect unison, almost as if it was spoken by one person.

The assembly of dragon councilors watched as their ancient ancestors talked amongst themselves until one among them stood up. "I am Ra, the Head Representative of the Grand Council of Draco. We have been expecting your master's decree. We again say that none of his kind or their allies have any claim to our activities. Our work with magic is causing no harm to the world."

The two dragons seemed to share a glance with each other before the two grew toothy grins. "So are you saying you will not even listen to our lord's decree, rejecting it out of hand?" The one on the right asks.

The dragon named Ra nods. "We will reject and if need be fight against any hostile act by your lord and his minions. We are the protectors of this world and will not be bullied by likes of goons like you!" He snapped, gesturing with his tail and a dozen heavily armored and armed dragon warriors began to encircle the two Hands. "Very well then. We will deliver your choice to his excellency. Be aware your choice is yours alone." With that the two suddenly drew their swords and lashed out at the approaching warriors. Dismembering them in one after another in rapid order. Heads, tails, wings, arms, and legs fell twitching in a small shower of gore and blood. Before the first severed body part hit the floor the two Hands had sheathed their swords and turned to leave, as the guards fell in pieces to the floor around them.

The scenery jumped again, this time showing the beautiful city lit by magical fire-light at night, now sheathed in a large shimmering magical dome. Then they heard a roar, a familiar one.

Lao Shi and the others watched as another Godzilla bellowed and roared out as it breathed its blue flame at the city. The dome however, protected the city shielding the people who had defied the monster king, now safe from his fury.

Lao Shi noticed something. At one of the points where the magical barrier was being channeled, he saw a flurry of movement. Omina noticed Lao Shi's stare into the scene and a small smile played at the corner of her lips. "You see it don't you Lao Shi?"

Her question caught him off guard and he blinked looking to her. She chuckled stepping out and muttering a few magical words at the spinning disk. "You now see why the agents of the guardians are so vile and dangerous." She had the spell focus in on what Lao Shi had noticed, a flurry of movement near one of the channeling points for the barrier.

The imagery shifts and refocuses on that area of the scenery. It becomes enlarged and now showed that where there were a cluster of mages dragon and human alike, with their escort of ten armed warriors. Slashing and cutting a swath of bloody death and destruction the left and right Hands of the King butchered the casters and when all of them were dead one area of the barrier became weak. A weakness Godzilla quickly found and exploited. The barrier became weak enough that after only two blows with his powerful tail, a large area of the barrier began to break apart like shattered glass.

As it fell, weakening more of the barrier, Godzilla unleashed a stream of blue flame out onto the city and leveled a swath of destruction all the way from the docks of the city to the base of the city's tallest structure, the Temple of Draco.

Kulde raised his hand as the imagery shifted from the focused point out again to show as Godzilla now able to attack the city, beginning to devastate it, with every foot full, every swing of his tail, and with every single breath of his blue flames.

"Enough!" Kulde called, and quickly the images vanished and the disk slowly slowed down until it lay flat on the polished stone floor of the chambers.

Omina turned to the rest of the council. "We must replace him at once!"

The other dragon councilors started to whisper to each other before one of them stood up. The French Dragon Remy bowed to Omina before he spoke. "My dear lady Omina, who is there to replace him? His sister is no where near ready in any stretch of the imagination. His grandfather is, well spoken for." Remy glanced to Lao Shi who shook his head cutting off the question before it could be asked.

"Then we will ask a dragon from a nearby territory to step in temporarily. At the very least we can have some of the apprentices work together to fill the void left by Jake Long's removal." Omina said with a frown playing at the corner of her lips.

The other councilors turned to each other and began to whisper and talk quietly, Omina sighed as she kept her distance to the conversations. 'Can they really not see how great a threat the guardians and their followers are? Even after what I just showed them?' she wondered.

Finally after a few moments Kulde stood up. "Omina, if I had any doubts to what you said...you have removed that doubt. I wish you had shown us this record sooner. Please will you leave the disk with us to further study the past? So we might discern something that might aid us in the present?"

Omina, smiled and sighed nodding to him as Kuklakhan and Andam nodded in agreement, their expressions softer now and more sympathetic to her. Her gaze turned to Lao Shi, Bryagh, and Remy and she blinked in surprise the three of them wore deep scowling faces as they regarded her. 'Lao Shi I can understand, he will never truly betray or give up on his grandson, but why are the other two not as pleased with this?' she wondered.

Remy coughed, clearing his throat. "Omina, while I appreciate your people's advanced skill in producing this visual record. I for one fail to see your point. The facts are this, Jake and his...boyfriend Ron is it?" he asks looking to Lao Shi who nods. "Right, they are the Hands of the King now. Not those two dragons you just showed us in that ancient recording. Jake for one has a outstanding record despite his reckless abrasive attitude, he has shown time and time again that his heart is in the right place and he has always strove to do the best he can."

Lao Shi and Bryagh both nod to this. Omina, narrowed her eyes and made to speak but Kulde intervened. "Enough...I for one can see that no matter what, we will never reach a full concession on the matter of rather or not to remove Jake Long as American Dragon at this time."

Omina frowned glaring over at the German, French, and former Chinese Dragons. Klude continued with a sigh. "However, I do feel we can all agree that we must prepare for the possibility of a renewed conflict with the Guardians of Gaia and their allies. Rather or not Jake and Ron will betray us or not will be for us to discuss at a later time, when we have more information that is concert." Klude glanced with a sad look to Omina. "So for now, I suggest you Lao Shi continue as you have training the young dragon, pushing him as hard as you can. Also please try to keep a closer eye on him and his mate." Lao Shi nodded with a small sigh.

Klude then looked to Remy. "Remy, you have...a skill at finding information out about humans. Find out what you can about this Ronald Stoppable. Right now the most important thing we can get is information. The more the better."

Omina frowned. "I still say this is the best chance to solve this issue without to many people getting hurt." Before she turned and started for the doors.

Klude shared a sad look with Andam who nodded and sighed. "Then this meeting of the dragon council is adjourned for now. Until we meet again my friends." Slowly the other councilors stood and began to head for the doors leading out of the chambers.

As Lao Shi walked he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Lao Shi, wait a moment please."

The old master turned with a small look of surprise but smiled when he found himself speaking to the tall french dragon. "Ah Remy is there something I can help you with?" The other younger master nodded motioning for them to walk together.

"Tell me Lao Shi, how are you handling this situation? With your grandson coming out to you as he has." Remy asked as they walked slowly down the main hall, slowly heading in the direction of one of the many gardens.

"I will admit to you my friend, at first I didn't think I could handle it at all." Remy looked to the shorter dragon master and nodded. "Must have been quite the shock."

Lao Shi nodded with a sigh. "Quite a shock indeed. The sad part is I had a feeling it was coming. Ever since that blond-haired boy showed up Jake has been...almost always with him. They did everything together, playing games, watching tv, going to the movies, hanging out with their...peps I think is how Jake put it." Lao Shi wondered for a moment stroking his beard. "However, in a short amount of time...I've come to accept those two being together. I actually now thing they make a find bonded pair. For one thing Ron has proven to be a good influence on Jake. I believe because of Ron, Jake has gained greater focus and learned to have a bit more patients with others and with problems he has. Ron has even gotten Jake to bring his grades up!"

Remy blinked at hearing this and then chuckled warmly. "Now that is impressive for the youth today. I wish the mate of my student was able to work that sorta influence on him. Sadly all she does for him is act as a distraction." Lao Shi chuckled. "Oh they are distractions for each other during training...but they also help each other focus. I didn't say it in there but...they are actually picking up on the harder training." Remy looked to the old dragon in surprises. "You mean they are actually learning from it?"

Lao Shi smiles nodding. "Yes, Jake is well into his lessons into Dragon Kung Fu, and Ron is becoming even more skilled with his Monkey Kung Fu."

Remy whistled softly. "Impressive...do you think it is because of their pendents?" Lao Shi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know to be honest. I know Jake can pick up on things quickly, if he focuses and tries. Ron on the other hand...we have only been training together with him for two months, from that I can only guess he is probably a quick study like Jake can be."

Remy nods as they entered one of the large gardens. The two walked to a low wooden bench and took a seat. "So...are you accepting of your grandson's choice for his mate?" Remy asked. Lao Shi looked to him for a moment before he sighed and despite the long face he had on when the question was asked, a small smile soon formed on his lips. "Now...after what I've seen...not to mention the look they gave me the night they came out to me, their friends, and their families...yes. Yes, I do accept him and his choice of a mate. If Ron brings him comfort, happiness, and a scenes of security. Then I can accept it."

Remy nods and smiles softly. "I heard Omina earlier before you arrived. She originally wanted to argue for Jake to be put on trial as a traitor to dragon kind."

Lao Shi looked to him in shock. "Trail? For what?"

"For being gay und for being associated with Godzilla." A voice said, drawing the two to look over and find Bryagh walking to join them. "Bryagh, not going home yet?" Remy asked with a smirk. "Nine, not vhile there is still much to discuss."

Lao Shi looked to the hulking mountain that was the German dragon. "Greetings Lao Shi, and you as well Remy." The other two nodded and bowed their heads in greeting to the other master. "Tell me Bryagh what does Jake being gay have to do with any of this. His being named the Left Hand of the King I can understand. What does his sexual preference have to do with any of this?"

Bryagh sighed looking sadly to the old master. "It is simple, our kind are not as strong in number as we once were. So every generation, every birth makes a difference. There are some who feel any dragon who does not contribute to our race's population and survival is a drain on our people."

Lao Shi looked at the other master with a little shock before he sighed and looked away. "I figured as much. I doubt few will truly accept Jake's choice."

Bryagh nodded as did Remy but then Bryagh chuckled softly. "Times change, our world and time is changing. Those that don't understand now, who don't accept change will eventrally understand that you can't stop time or the progress of change."

Lao Shi and Remy smiled nodding. It was true.

Suddenly a soft female voice spoke up behind them. "Uh Lao Shi?" The three masters turned to find Omina standing there, a sad frown playing across her face as she bowed her head. "I-I wish to apologize Lao Shi, I may have been...out of line back there. I'm sorry. It really isn't for me to say the things I did or implicated. I know your grandson has done a great deal for our people and the magical community as a whole."

Lao Shi looked at her curiously but then smiled warmly. "Apology accepted Omina."

She smiled back up at him warmly and sighed. "It is just...I don't want what happened to my homeland to be repeated, I don't want to see the horror inflicted on our Kingdom of Draco repeated either. I'll do what must be done to protect us from those horrors." She said a determined look forming in her eyes.

Lao Shi nodded sighing. "I understand that Omina."

She suddenly look to him with a small smile. "Tell me Lao Shi, has your grandson and his...mate bonded yet?" Lao Shi blinks then chuckles shaking his head as he shrugs his shoulders. "I couldn't tell you. The way those two have acted as of late I'd venture to say possibly but unlikely."

She nodded sighing. "I hope they will soon for your student's sake. I doubt he could protect his mate if they don't share the bond already." Lao Shi nods with a worried frowned. "I know, with the Huntsclan back...they are both in danger. They will need the protection of the bond soon I feel. Still it is not for us to say when they should bond, that is for them to decide when it is right time to mate."

The other masters nod in agreement.

Later after bidding the other masters farewell Omina made her way to the quarters she used while staying on the Island of Draco. As soon as he door closed she heaved a frustrated sigh and scratched aggrievedly at her hair with a small growl. "Ugh! Damn those fools!" She snarled.

"Who?" A male voice asked. She turned to find Fred the Australian Dragon and several others standing in her waiting area of her apartment. "Ah Fred, how are your wings healing?" She ask the young dragon frowning and spreading them showing the still visible burns and scar-tissue still making up much of the surfaces.

She nodded sighing. "I have a job for you four." She said looking to the others, Ali the Iraq Dragon, Mira the Indonesian Dragon, and Josh the New Zealand Dragon.

Meanwhile in Middleton

"So let me get this straight, you guys want me and the twins to join some sort of mega 'think' tank is that correct? Wade asked glaring at the uniformed operatives of Global Justice. Their 'boss' just nodded to the young man. "That is correct Mr. Load, it is imparitave for both national and world security that you, Jim and Tim Possible accompany us to New York to be debriefed on this matter." Wade glanced to the two young boys who despite their normal behavior and lack of fear, actually looked a little frighten around the large goons. 'I bet they had tried to resist.' wade frowned, he had tried once to resist against GL's interventions, only to have one of his computer cores BBQ'ed. As much of a genius as he and the twins were, GL had a lot more to work with and had a lot more money to play with.

'Well...mom and dad do keep telling me to get out side the house. Hmm, Ron is in New York. Might be a good time to pay him a visit.' Wade sighed and looked to them with a scowl. "Fine, you got me. Anyone else we need to pick up before I get shown to my cell-I mean my new accommodations?" The GL agents remand stern and silent. The captain simple nodding and gestured for Wade to get on board the V-25 Kestrel. "Yes, we have several others to retrieve before we return to HQ."

Wade glanced at the man as he walked up the ramp of the VTOL aircraft. "Who would they be?" He asked, the man smiled smoothly. "Some old associates you are quite familiar with. Dr. Drakken, among others." Wade blinked. "Dr.D?!" Slowly the ramp closed and with it any chance of escape.


	18. Chapter 17

Author: *whimpers as he is bound to his work bench by a hooded henchmen.*

Brain: *Grins evily* You thought you could hide didn't you? Well my dear partner YOU CAN NEVER HIDE FROM ME! *insert best imitation of Mark Hamill's joker laugh*

Brain: Now you will continue our project! NOW WRITE SLAVE!

Author: *whimpers as he is whipped into writing the next chapters, then weakly holds up a small sign to the readers* -HELP ME!-

Chapter 17: The Slime is a foot

"WHAO!" Ron yelped as the city scape came rushing towards him again, only to jerk and weave among the buildings like he was riding a rollercoaster. Except this rollercoaster had a mind of its one, was covered with hot red scales, had wings, and was named Jake Long. His boyfriend. Rufus was laughing gleefully as Jake performed another barrel roll and then went back into a power climb, his wings beating hard as he pushed him and his passengers back up into the cold night skies.

Ron gulped, part of him would always be nervous around heights. Suddenly Jake looked back at him with a reassuring smile. "Want me to stop now Ron?" He asked. Ron smiled back and leaned forward and kissed the cool dry scaly brow of his mate and sighed. "If I'm going to get used to this, I'll need to get over the height thing at some point. Come on love, show me your sky."

Jake smiled back and nuzzled his cheek after the kiss giving a soft purr before he nods. "You want to see my sky huh, you got it love. Hang on tight you two." Rufus cheered and Ron sighed but smiled as he tightened his grip around Jake's strong neck and sides with his arms and legs. Rufus having claws helped him keep a good grip to Jake's flowing crest of black and green hair. Jake took a deep breath and after a glance around, rolled them over and went into a near vertical dive. As their speed increased sharply, he could feel the air whistling around them, he also felt Ron's tightening grip.

'Ron said he wanted to do this...' Jake reminded himself, and as they neared the city streets, he angled his wings and they sharply turned him into a sharp climb. As they drew near a skyscraper, its odd winds aiding in their rapid accession. At around a couple hundred feet, Jake flipped them over and proceeded to do several loops as they dove towards the ground, at the point of completion of each loop he would pull a barrel roll before diving down and starting the next loop. He performed three loops one, right after the other, before near the ground he did a double barrel roll and once he was right side up, shot straight up as fast as his wings and magic would push him.

He suddenly noticed something, Ron wasn't yelping or screaming. 'I hope he is okay.' Jake glanced back as they gained altitude, and found to his surprise Ron looking straight a head with a small smile on his face, those brown eyes slowly looked down to lock with his. "That was...actually majorly cool Jake!" Ron said with a chuckle, the dragon wondered if one could see a blush on a red dragon as he grinned "Once you fly dragon airways, nothing else will ever feel the same." Jake declared before angling his wings and pulling them into a slow shallow glide, ridding on the massive updrafts from some of the highrise buildings.

"So...did you see it Ron?" Jake asked, and Ron smiled and leaned in and nuzzled into the red scaled back. "Yes...I did...I can see now what you meant. Once you see it, you will never forget it." Ron said as he tried to put into words exactly what he saw, and how it made him feel...like he was beyond the bounds of something.

Both blinked as they heard each others stomach declare it was late and time for food. Rufus chittered to them with a smile. Jake smiled licking his lips "Heh you said it Ruf, lets head home and raid the kitchen." Ron chuckled at how good Jake was getting at understanding Rufus. "Sounds like a plan, lets head home." Jake said resting against Jake's back again as the dragon slowly banked to their right and started towards Chinatown and their homes.

As the two of them flew towards home, Haley with Spud and Trixie were just leaving the Magnus Bizzar district each carrying their new Halloween costumes and 'accessories'. "Thanks you two for coming with me to get my costume." Haley smiled warmly as she cradled the box holding her princess costume in it. Spud nodded with a smile "No problem, I wanted to see if I could buy that new wand and magi set I saw in there last time anyway." Trixie just shook her head with a small chuckle. "Boy sometimes I worry about you."

Spud looks to her in confusion. "Why's that?" She sighs softly "Simply, the last time you worked with magic wands at gramps shop you tried to turn yourself into a merman and ended up a floundering sturgeon fish for a day." Trixie looks to him with a small smile. "Lucky for you Gramps knew how to reverse the spell and you happened to try it on a weekend." Spud blushed and nodded.

Suddenly they heard something. It was someone laughing. As they listened, the three youths could feel their blood chill at the laughter. It was cruel, it was insane, and it was nearby.

Suddenly there was a scream, the cry of a young boy by the sound of it. The three rushed towards an alleyway, believing they could help. A blur of motion appeared at the mouth of the alleyway and they watched as a figure wearing what looked like a tattered blue tarp tied around it like a hood and cape raced out of the alleyway. Something was terribly wrong as the figure seemed to leave a trail of smokey vapor behind it. Haley was the first to smell the scent of the vapor.

It caused her to gag, it was a smell she had smelt before only a few times by accident. The smell of burning human flesh. The figure was burnt or burning. She and the others saw the figure in the blue tarp grasp at a man-hole cover and rip it off and toss it aside like they would move a cardboard box. The figure then jumped in and that was when they heard the laughter again. The three turned to face the alleyway and the source of the chilling laughter.

"Oh you can't hide from me little one!"

The three looked on in surprise and slowly rising fear as a form stared to move among the shadows of the alleyway. Slowly two glowing red eyes appeared. Then the thing's smell whiffed past their noses. Spud had to cover his mouth to stop his body's want to vomit. Trixie was not as fast and quickly turned and started to empty her guts onto the street. Haley choked back her own want as the thing came into the first rays of the street lights.

"Awww are you sick little ones? Don't worry I will make you better." It said sweetly as it advanced towards them. The thing was large at least as big as an orc or troll at seven feet tall or more judging how it filled the alleyway. It was sickly to look at like a mass of organs, both pink healthy ones and rotted green ones mixed in with the pulsing oily muck. The smell, was rancid and horrid. The three backed away, as the thing stretched out two slimy arms with serpentine fingers.

"D-Dragon up!" Haley said turning into her purple dragon form. The thing giggled and slowly advanced closer to them as Haley took to wing and growled at it before coughing harshly at the rancid stench.

Spud and looked between the creature and Trixie and Haley. It took only a moment for him to decided what to do. He grabbed Trixie's arm and pulled, shouting up to Haley. "RUN FOR IT!"

As they ran from the creature, back at the home of Ron and his Aunt Miki, Jake's parents and Ron's aunt happily sat talking in the dinning room as they waited for the kids to come home.

BOOM!

"Well there goes the power again." Johnathan sighed as he turned on the large LED lantern he had started carrying around with him since the power grid had become so fickled.

Johnathan and Susan Long sat with Ron's Aunt Miki at the kitchen table where they had read some of Miki's guide books on magical creatures and artifacts. "So you were saying Miki?"

"Only a few years after I married Adam, he got a letter asking him to come to a retreat in the rookies from supposedly his great-grandfather Victor Stoppable. Both of us thought it was a joke at first but after we got a second one, sounding more desperate for him to pay a visit."

Miki sighed as she pulled out a small photo-wallet from her purse, and started showing them some pictures under the glow of the LED lantern. "Adam was always proud of his family and ultimately he decided we should go. What we found when we arrived was his great-grandfather, on his deathbed as a dragon." She said showing the Longs a picture of an old dragon, who's scales looked dull and weathered in the old color photo. The dragon's wings looked almost like dead branches; gnarled, withered, and dyeing.

"Victor explained to us, there on his death-bed, that Adam's family had dragons blood running through it. While most dragons have strong family lines and keep records of all the dragons in the line. Victor was of a minority of dragons that chose to keep their relationship with humans secret from other dragons and magical beings for the most part to keep their human loved ones safe."

She looks down to one of the pictures this own showing a sad young man kneeling next to the bed of the dragon. "He explained that Adam's family and in a way alot of people have small bits of dragon blood in them. Not necessarily enough to have dragon powers, but enough that it could put them in danger if their heritage was fully known."

She smiled some as she looked to another picture, this one showing the dragon sitting up and smiling next to the young man who knelt beside him. "Victor had lived a long happy life. Even after his wife passed away he refused to just lay down and die. His final wish at the end of a long full life was for someone in his family to know the truth, so as to be there should someone in the family down the road be born with dragon powers."

She smiled gesturing to the 'guide books'. "Those were some of the things he gave me and Adam."

Susan nodded as she looked down at the books then looked up to her friend and smiled as she tapped her finger on a page in one of the books, showing a special enchanted ring. "So this is how you figured out I was part of a dragon family, when we first met at the gym last year." Miki giggled nodding showing off her 'mood ring' "Yep, handy for keeping out of dangerous company like vampires."

Susan nodded."Must have been quite the challenge to get them. The book says the 'Bloodmoon Ring' can take months or years to make depending on how sensitive the ring needs to be."

Miki nodded as she gently brushed her fingers of the treasured ring. "Yes...Adam braved the magical district alone to commission a set of rings for us so we would know if anyone in the family developed dragon powers or became like a vampire or something." She smiled at the ring on her left hand. "Took two years before they were finished."

Johnathan nodded and sighed. "Having these books would have been a help a year ago, instead of making myself a pest to Jake and his Grandpa." He shook his head with a small frown. "Now Gramps only a few days ago told me that my son had come out to him, and introduced him to his boyfriend. On top of that he then tells me Jake will be going through a phase like any normal boy dragon...oh and that he some how got roped into working for a powerful giant being." He heaved a heavy sigh.

Susan smiled at him lovingly and gently grasped his free hand in her's. "Honey, you know he has his duty as the American Dragon."

Johnathan nodded and smiled weakly at her in return. "I know dear...it's just, he's my son and I worry that he will get in over his head. I've been worried about it since I first learned about you guys being dragons two years ago."

Miki laughs softly "Tell me again how you found out about your families unique qualities, won't you John?" Johnathan smiles nodding as he leans back in his seat.

"Well, we went on this trip to Hong Kong about two years ago. While we were staying there Gramps got kidnapped by a evil dragon simply called the Dark Dragon, and tried to force Jake to betray the other world dragons." Susan smiled as she looked to her husband. "At the time he had no clue this was happening. Until he walked back into our hotel room after Haley had just went dragon up."

Johnathan laughs shyly, blushing at the look his wife gives him. "I sorta fainted when Susan came out and told me the truth the first time." Miki blinks and laughs softly after hearing that. "You fainted? Well I guess it is to be expected. I admit I almost fainted when I first meet Adam's great grandfather."

Susan smiles at Johnathan warmly. "Well once he got up, and we explained somethings to him, all he cared about was us helping Jake against the Dark Dragon." She leaned over kissing his cheek. "Thanks to him we were able to get to the Thousand-Years Temple in time to help Jake defeat the Dark Dragon."

Johnathan smiled with a bit of pride at this before turning his attention to Miki again. "You said there was dragon blood in your family on Adam's side. Do you think that means Ron has some dragon in him?" Miki sighed as she looked down to her ring. "I don't know, but lately the ring has been going off around him as if he was a dragon like it does with Jake, Haley, or Susan here." She said showing the soft glowing stone of the ring.

"Hmmm so the book says that the soft purple glow means that the magical being is good. While the gold mark in the center means the being is a dragon...huh there are so many marks in here. How do you remember them all?" Johnathan asks as he glances from the book to the ring and back to the book a few times.

"Well I'll admit I don't know all the marks and symbols by heart. I just know the ones for dragon, werewolf, vampire, and-"

The door to the house flew open as Haley in her dragon form raced into the house with Spud and Trixie hot on her heels, the two teens slamming the door shut and locking it with utter terror on their faces.

Haley was crying as she flew to hid behind her mother and father. "Haley pumpkin what's wrong?" Johnathan asked as he looked to his dragon daughter as she hid behind him. "W-we saw a real monster!" she whimpered as Susan got up to hug her reassuringly. "Baby, what monster?" she asks and Haley cries into her shirt. "A slimy sludge monster with giant red eyes!"

Spud and Trixie after moving the couch in front of the door ran into the dimly lit kitchen. "She is right, the thing was huge! Had red eyes and smelled horrid!" Trixie said as she clung to Spud, who normally even when under stress was calm and laid back was stricken with a look of pure uncontrolled fear. "The dudets are right man! The thing was making a mess in a dumpster then saw us and looked ready to chase us down to make us into a meal!"

Suddenly a knock came to the door. "Anyone home!?" It was Jake. "Coming!" Miki said quickly getting up and moving to the barricaded door. "No wait! It could be the red eye sludge monster!" Trixie yelled as Miki started to move the coffee table.

"red eye sludge monster? Where?" Jake asked on the other side of the door, as Miki finally managed to move the coffee table out of the way. "Don't open it!" Spud said as he and Trixie looked on in dread.

Miki glanced to her ring and saw that it was glowing purple with a golden fang. She sighed as she opened the door, and found Jake and Ron standing there looking confused about the commotion inside the darken house. "What is all the shouting about?" Ron asked as he and Jake stepped inside the house.

Haley flew from her parents to Jake as he walked in. "Jake there was this huge monster with side ways red-eyes, and it was made of this stinky slimy stuff!" Jake and Ron blinked as the young dragon buried her tear stained snout into Jake's stomach. The young teen looked down at her in confusion before he sighed and leaned down and gently rubbed her back, between her wings. The flow of the little dragon's tears started to lessen as she felt her brother's reassuring touch. "Okay now guys what happened?" Ron asked as he stepped up next to Jake while he calmed his sister down.

"We were out getting Haley's Halloween costume from the magnus bizzar tailor shop when we walked by an ally way." Spud said when Trixie cut in. "We saw this kid bolt out of the alleyway like he was being chased and then watched as he pried open a man-hole cover and dropped down into the sewers. We then heard this eery cackle."

Spud nodded to this. "Yeah the thing was mega creepy, like...Jake this thing's laugh was like worse then the dark dragons! it was like Vincent price grade evil laugh man!"

Haley nodded sniffling as she looked up to Jake. "We then saw it, this thing...sorta like a walking pile of sludge or oilly mud. It had these eyes that were on their side, and they had like dead eyes in them that were red!"

Suddenly the lights came back on which did much to relieve the tension in the house. "Ugh finally! I can cook something." Ron cheered as he rushed towards the kitchen. Jake smiled at the blond as he raced into the kitchen then looked down to Haley. "Hey sis it's okay. You guys probably just saw someone trying out their costume. I mean after all Halloween is tomorrow night."

She looked up to him with small sigh. "I doubt it Jake...the thing look...to real." She said before she looked out of the window in the living room and then screamed as she looked right into the red eyes of the creature as it stared at her from the window. "ITS AT THE WINDOW!" she whailed scrambling away from Jake as he looked at her in confusion. She ran and hid with Spud and Trixie behind the wall in the dinning room. Slowly Jake turned to look out the window, and found nothing.

"Haley...there isn't anything there." Jake said looking towards where she huddled with the other two teens. "If you don't believe us then check it out for yourself!" Trixie snapped but then blinked as Jake sighed and walked to the door. "NO WAIT!" she shouted as Jake opened the door and walked out side.

Outside Jake looked around, but then gagged as he suddenly got a strong whiff of something foul. "Gods what the hell is that?" He chocked, covering his nose and mouth with his hand as he looked around. Only to hear a bark. He quickly looked down the street to see a dog barking at him, he then took a step off the steps to look at the window in front of the brownstone house and then yelped as he slipped on something on the sidewalk.

He landed with a heavy thud. "Oww..." Trixie and Spud came to the door and both of them gagged at the smell as it assaulted them. "Ugh its just like at that alleyway." Spud muttered then looked down to Jake.

Jake groaned as he got up and only then did they see what had happened. Jake had slipped on a pile of dark brownish mud like muck. Much of the muck was clinging to his cloths as he stood up and groaned. "Awww man...this stuff reaks!" He sighed.

"Jake are you okay?" Ron asked as he came up behind spud and Trixie. "No...I slipped on a pile of shit literally." Jake whined as he looked at the foul slop clinging to his jacket, and pants. Ron sighed, then went wide eyed and coughed harshly as he finally got a whiff of the smell. He eventually turned into the house and took in a breath of fresh air from inside before he looked back out to the long sad face of his boyfriend. It pulled at his heart.

"Hold on I'll get some water and a bucket, Trixie, Spud can you to go watch Haley while I help get Jake at least clean enough we can get him inside?" The two other teens nod as they quickly head inside the house.

Inside as Ron went to fill a bucket with some water and grab a roll of paper towels, Spud and Trixie sat with Haley at the dinning table. "Is Jake okay?" Haley asked. Ron just smiled with a soft bemused chuckle. "He is okay...just his pride is hurt alittle I think." Ron says as he fills the bucket with some warm water.

Soon with a filled bucket Ron returned to find Jake leaning against the railing for the steps to his front door. "Hey hun, lets see if we can't get some of that muck off you and get you at least clean enough to get you inside for a shower. I'm sure you'll feel better after one." Jake smiled, then coughed again the smell was not something he would wish on maybe his worst enemy. Maybe.

Ron quietly breathing through his mouth as he quickly began to scrub and wipe the muck of Jake's jacket, pants, and shoes as best as he could. Quickly using the reaming water in the bucket to wash away some of the stinking muck off the side walk so as to not have someone else slip on it. "Man this stuff smells." Ron huffed as Jake in his now wet cloths moved to the top of the steps. "Hold on Jake, take your shoes off I got some of the gunk off but not all of it."

The other boy nodded and quickly bent down, and removed his shoes placing them together near the door. "Okay, now inside and up to the bathroom." Ron commanded and Jake blushed nodding and turned to head inside.

Inside Spud, Trixie, and Haley were chatting up a storm about their 'sludge monster' to Johnathan and Susan, while Miki made them some coco to calm them down alittle. Johnathan turned as he watched Jake lightly walk up the stairs after he walked in without his shoes. "You okay slugger?" he asked and Jake nodded. "What happened?" Susan asked.

Jake sighed as he climbed the stairs. "I stepped and then slipped on a pile of dog poo. Ron helped me get at least clean enough I can get inside the house. Its cold out there though so I've been told to go get a shower." At that note Ron walked back in carrying Jake's now clean shoes and placing them near the front door. "Up to the bathroom with you, I'll be up in just a moment." Ron stated as a matter of fact, while he went to put the bucket away. Jake blushed as he nodded and slowly walked upstairs.

The others watched as Jake slowly made his way up only for Ron to quickly follow after him. Miki turned to share a small giggle with Susan as the two boys made their way upstairs. Haley looked up to her mom and whined again "It was out there! I'm sure that what made the muck that Jake slipped on!" She said as her mother leaned in closed and hugged her reassuringly. "It's okay baby, I'm sure you guys just ran into some wearing a costume playing a joke on passersby." Johnathan nodded glancing out the window again. "Yeah, or it could have just been some magic folk out doing something that some magic folk do."

Spud sighed "Dude I doubt that...that thing smelled real and personally I don't think we would have wanted to find out one way or another." Trixie nodded. "Spud's right, I mean for all we know that thing could have tried to eat us like the blob."

Haley nodded at this as she hugged her mom tightly, still shaking a bit in fear. "Shh its okay Haley, no monsters are going to get you here." Susan said reassuringly. Haley whimpered as she looked out the window, both Spud and Trixie both gasped and tried to crawl back into the couch as they saw the red glowing eyes looking at them from the window before they slowly vanish. Johnathan and Susan both look out the window only see some sewer workers moving their truck over to a manhole. The two shrugged as Susan gently padded her crying daughter's back.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Chocolate Raiders!

The sun sat high in the skies of New York City, as a heavily decorated tour bus made its way along with the rest of the traffic towards Manhattan. Its sides decorated with a montage of horror movie creatures and villains. Written on the side of the bus in blood styled letters was "Eclipse Party Tour" with a large vampire bat brazened over the word 'Eclipse'.

As the lights and sound of other vehicles rushed by the large tour bus the majority of its occupants looked at the approaching skyline of Manhattan. The owner of one set of golden amber eyes frowned as he turned his gaze back to the road. Almost ignoring the sound of one of the passengers walking up towards the driver's seat. "Alpha, are you sure about this?" The mountain of a man glanced into one of the dash rear-view mirrors and glanced at the one who questioned his decision. "You wanting to fight for my position pup?" the young boy shudders shaking his head. "Then sit back with the rest of the whelps, I've made my decision. We are going to do this as I have decided." The boy nods and quickly runs back to where the other children sat next to their mothers.

A young women with a strong body and face quietly walks up to stand next to the driver. He visibly tenses as she gently rest her arms around his broad shoulders. "Jace, remember when you told me to tell you if I had a nightmare?" The man nods as he tries to keep his eyes and attention on the road despite the burning fire of lust the women had ignited in his chest with her smell and touch. "Barely..." He muttered.

"I had a nightmare...I think this will be our last hunt beloved." She whispered softly. His eyes blink widening in surprise at her words, then they narrow with determination. "Can you say why it will be our last?" She sighs nodding her head slightly. "Yes...our pack will be destroyed." His eye glance back to her from the road for a moment. "How?"

She narrows her eyes as she looks down to him as his gaze returns to the road. "The American Dragon."

The man growls deep in his chest, the sound reverberating with a deep bestial sound. "It was just a nightmare Honeydew...just a dream." He says trying to fight down his worry and his slowly rising rage. His pack would not, it could not lose to such a weak dragon.

Meanwhile at Amber Summer High school

Ron tried to keep himself still, but his right leg kept fidgeting. He sighed softly in a small admission of his state of mind, as he looked grudgingly at the classroom clock. 'Okay clock, let us out of here now and I'll replace your batteries.' He tried to mentally think at the inanimate object. He slowly slumped and rested his head on his desk quietly as the clock hand only seemed to move slow in response to his attempted bribe of the battery powered device. He had not had any problems with any of his classes until today. He frowned slightly, he was lying to himself, he had issues since he and Jake had first kissed in Jake's home. Since that first taste and gentle touch the two of them had been almost inseparable, prompting Ron during their training with Gramps to ask if Jake's instinctive behavior would emerge early. The old master had admitted it was not unheard of, though he was sad to say he could not be a hundred percent sure.

Ron looked over to Jake who seemed lost in his notes for the history lesson. It had amazed Ron a great deal as of late how much Jake seemed to be putting so much energy into his school work. He blinked as Jake took the page he had been writing on and made one of his customary paper airplanes and sent it flying. Ron watched with a small amount of amazement and joy as the small paper plane flew silently under protection of a magic spell to land safety on his desk. Quietly the blond opened the paper plane and blinked in surprise before he smiled warmly at the paper.

It was a picture, a pencil sketch of the two of them cuddled underneath a tree. With the words "I will always love you." written in stylized letters below it. 'Huh, and here I thought he was doing class work...' Ron smiled and quietly put the paper away to join the many dozens of other paper notes he had received from Jake over the last few months in school. He turned to find Jake looking at him in question, to which the blond gave him a warm grin and a small thumbs-up to his questioning eyes. The dark-haired seeing this response smiles and turns his attention back to his binder and paper. Ron turned his own attention back to his paper and book.

He had just started to put down some notes from his textbook when the school bell rang, signalling the end of another school day for the students of Amber Summer High School. "Okay everyone, your free to go. Have a safe and fun Halloween! See you all on Monday." Mrs. Jasper smiled warmly as the teenagers started to exit the classroom.

Ron sighed in a small measure of relief and quietly gathered his things and put them away. "Hey Ron, ready to head out?" a familiar voice asked, the blond smiled up to the dark-haired Chinese teen and gave a small nod as he stood up. "Yeah, though I'm a little nervous about this Halloween party idea." Jake grinned at Ron as they walked out of the class. "Don't sweat it Ron, you'll enjoy it I'm positive." He couldn't argue with Jake not with his smile or his confidence. Slowly he nodded smiling back to the other teen. "Heh, if you say so."

"So Ron, Saturday is all clear right?" Jake asked, sound slightly nervous or anxious to the other teen. Ron looked to Jake curiously before he giggled and nodded. "Yeah, just like I said." Jake nodded looking down to the floor for a second, before taking a deep breath and looking up. "That's cool." Ron couldn't help but feel a small ping of regret, he had a feeling what Jake wanted to do, what he wanted to really say. 'I know, I don't like hiding either...' Ron thought with a small frown, he knew Jake wanted to express his feelings more openly, but for now the two of them were just to unsure of how things would change for them if they showed openly the love they shared for each other. While things were not as bad as they used to be for gays, the risks were still there and could still prove to be a problem. For now they didn't want to deal with the added stress of being an openly gay couple at school. For now their closest friends and their families were the only ones whom they had talked to about it and the only ones they felt needed to know at the moment.

Ron smiled a little though as he reminded himself that once they were away from the school and the masses of students; then they could talk and act more openly with each other.

Outside the school the two found their friends Spud and Trixie waiting for them like always. "Hey guys, ready for Mr.V's Halloween party tonight?" Jake asked coolly. Spud and Trixie nodded weakly. "Hey what's wrong?" Ron asked slightly concerned. Trixie sighed softly, "Well, I for one thing its not a good idea to head out tonight."

Spud nodded in agreement with Trixie. "Yeah dudes we could end up running into that thing again." Jake and Ron both sighed but smiled reassuringly at their friends. "Guys, have you forgotten who I am?" Jake asked as the started to walk towards their neighborhood. "Jake, no offense but I don't think you could take that thing on." Trixie said. Spud nodded. "Sorry bro but this thing I honestly think would kill you." Jake frowned hearing this. Trixie pressed on. "Plus you guys said later that something had left stinky muck all around the front of your house Ron and that something had killed the potted plants near the front steps." Ron nodded to this before he smiled to his friends. "Okay, okay so how is this for an idea then. We stop by Gramp's shop and see what he has found out anything. If there is a problem we will deal with it, if not then we can have some fun and not worry about any thing okay?"

Spud and Trixie shared a not-so-convinced look before they nodded. "Alright cool, lets hit Gramp's shop then." Jake declared leading the way.

In a short amount of time the four friends arrived at the Canal Street Electronic Store.

"Hey Gramps!" Jake greeted warmly as he entered the shop, the old master sighing but giving his grandson a warm smile as he walked over to the young teen. "Greetings young ones." Fu-Dog quickly walked over to join them. "Hey Kids, glad you stopped by." Jake blinked at this. "Is something up?"

His grandfather nodded with a small frown. "I'm afraid so young dragon. After you called me last night, Fu-Dog and I went over the scroll of gigamoth and found nothing similar to what your friends and sister say they saw." Jake blinked at this. "So what is bad about that? Isn't it a good thing you found nothing wrong?" Lao Shi sighed. "Normally yes, however due to things that have happened recently Jake, I can't say for certain that what they saw had nothing to do with the guardians."

Fu Dog nodded as he looked over to Jake. "He's right kid, better safe then sorry. We want you to go on patrol see if you can't find anything out of the ordinary." Jake groaned "Awww man..." as he ran a palm over his face and sighed. "Hey Gramps, Fu, if Jake doesn't find anything wrong after let say four hours think it would be okay for him to enjoy the rest of Halloween?" Ron asked with a small smile.

"Hmm...I don't see why not." Lao Shi said as he took a moment to think about it. Fu Dog looked at Ron curiously. "Why only four hours?" Ron smirked. "This is New York, I've only lived her for a few months and I know something somewhere at some point will always go wrong, its only a matter of time. If Jake or anyone had to sit and wait for things to go bad they'd go insane." Fu Dog blinked then chuckled. "You have a point kid."

Jake looked to Ron before he turned back to his grandfather. "Hey Gramps, uhhh...were you able to...you know." Lao Shi looked at his grandson curiously and stroked at his beard in seeming deep thought for a moment causing Jake to think he had forgotten. He smiled and chuckled softly. "Haha had you thinking I had forgotten didn't I." He smiled kindly and produced from his sleeves a small spherical bottle, inside a almost glowing neon orange colored fluid sloshed around.

Jake beamed as he looked down to it and as soon as it was in his hand griped his grandfather in a firm hug. "Thanks Gramps you and Fu are the greatest." He turned to his friends. Lao Shi suddenly coughed softly and smiled at Jake. "Why don't you have Ron accompany you on your patrol then?" He asked and Jake smiled looking to the blond. "Would you like to fly dragon airways again?"

Ron gave a small chuckle and nodded. "Sure, just this time no sudden free falls okay?" Jake smiled raising his left hand up and holding his right over his heart. "Promise."

Spud and Trixie looked at each other before stepping up. "What should we do while you two are out on patrol then? Its not really a friendly holiday if some of your friends aren't around to enjoy it." Jake pondered this before Ron answered. "Simple, why don't you two take Haley trick or treating for Jake. After that you can wait for us at the arcade."

"Bro that sounds like a plan to me." Spud said with a nod.

"Yeah, well if that's the case we should probably head home and get into costume before we head to your house Jake. We'll see you in four hours right?" Jake nodded. "Yeah four hours."

"Okay, you two love birds try not to scare any people while your out there okay!" Trixie said as she and Spud headed out the door.

Ron smiled at Jake and motioned to the door. "Well hun, should we go going?" The dark-haired had opened his mouth to speak when Fu interrupted him. "Uh before you two go. We do need to talk about something." The two boys turned as Fu Dog pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. "Let see where is it...oh hey Lesly that poodle down the street finally gave me her number sweet!" Lao Shi sighed and reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled his own cell out and quickly found the text message he and Fu had received from Jake's father.

"Here I want you two to read this." He said handing Jake and Ron his phone. As the two boys read over the message Ron's eyes went wide in shock and he looked quickly up with Jake to the two in front of them. "Is...is this a joke?" Ron asked, Lao Shi sighed and shook his head. "No young one. I talked with your aunt about this."

Ron looked down to the message before he looked over at Jake. "Does this mean...I'm..."

As Jake and Ron contemplated the significance of the message from Johnathan to Lao Shi, the true magnitude of it slowly sinking into them, Spud and Trixie headed to their homes to get dressed after texting Haley about the change in plans for the evening.

Beep beep!

Trixie quickly dug out her cell and smiled. "Hey Haley texted back...lets see." She eyed over the message and smiled. "Cool she is game for it." Spud nodded as he stopped at his house steps. "Awesome, I'll meet you at their place okay Trix." She nodded but before Spud could move she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "That is for agreeing to the costume I picked for you." Spud just blushed and smiled. "I'd wear it to school if it got me another one." She smirked and kissed him again gently. Sighing as he kissed back, matching her own passion. "Mmm...don't have to but I'd not complain about the view." Spud smiles. "Say Trix, I..." Spud sighed looking away for a moment with a small frown before his smiled returned quickly. "Never mind, I'll meet you at Jake's place and we can take Haley out for her trick or treating." Trixie looked at him in confusion for a moment but seeing his smile, nods and lets him go. "Alright, meet you there."

As she walked away she couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say. She smiled and shrugged, he would tell here what he was saying when he was ready. That was just how boys are sometimes. She had a small giggle when she thought about Ron and Jake and how long those two had taken to speak up about their feelings. She hoped that Jake and Ron were right, that they could enjoy the night and find that there was not sludge monster to worry about.

Trixie walked into her home and found to her surprise her father! "Dad when did you come in?" She asked in shock. He smiles looking up to her. "Hey baby girl, sorry I would have called you guys ahead of time but...I was transferred back to the states." He smiled as he stood up, opening his arms to her. "I'm home." Trixie could not contain herself as she rushed into his arms hugging him tightly. "I see you found the surprise dear." Trixie turned to find her mother behind her. "This isn't like some kinda joke is it?" She asked and her father gave a warm chuckle at hearing that. "No angel, I'm really home. I'll be working at the Francis S. Gabreski airbase but I'm home baby girl." Trixie normally would have tried to put of the cute names but, who was she kidding her dad was going to be home!

She sighed as she gently let go of the hug. "Sorry pops but I need to go get into my costume. My friends will be expecting me." HE smiles and nods as she runs off to her room.

Up in her room she quickly pulls out her costume. She smiled at it with a small evil smirk "Spud I hope you can handle this." She said as she stripped down and quickly began putting on her costume. Once she was done she took a good look at herself in the mirror.

Trixie Carter had become Trix the Celtic Warrior. She smiled as she flexed a little in front of the mirror, admiring the stunning results of more than two years helping Jake on his magical protecting duties as well as the more recent intense training under Jake's Grandpa and Mr. Voodoo the arcade owner. She wasn't ripped or like a walking hulk of muscle. That would just be disturbing, no she was happy with the smooth sculpted frame of strong yet refined figure she had gained for all her hard work.

She straighten out the cotton kilt, made sure her leather and bear-skinned boots were secured. Checked her leather and fur vest and cotton undershirt making sure they were lose enough she would be able to move and breath without suffering discomfort. The she strapped on her heavy winter cloak of fur and then started securing her props. She smiled as she slipped the throwing knives into little slits in the leather straps on her boots, along sides in her vest, and up along the wrist of her leather gauntlets. She then grabbed the large fantasy double handed long sword and slide it securely into it's scabbard across her back. She was as much a amazon in appearance as much as she was a Celtic women. She frowned, she was missing something.

She tapped a leather boot for a moment before it came to her. "I'm missing the war paint of course." She quickly found the paint she had bought and began to apply it. She frowned as her first attempt on her arm made it look to...fake. She sighed and slowly opened her door with paint box in hand and headed down stairs. "Uh pops can I get a hand?" She asked as she walked around the corner. Her father and mother both blinked in surprise at her outfit and looked her over. "Uh? Something wrong?" She asked looking down at herself. "Uh isn't that a little...light for the weather outside Trixie?" Her father asked and she shrugged. "I'm not going to be outside the entire night dad. Plus the cloak is warm enough."

He shared a 'not-so-convinced' look with his wife before he sighed and walked over to her. "So whatcha need help with?" He asked and she smiled handing him the paint box. "I know the Celts had warpaint that was bold but yet did act sorta like camo. My attempt looks too...ugh." She sighed showing him her painted arm. He smiled seeing what she meant and chuckled. "I got ya." He gently began to apply the paint to her, and couldn't hide his surprise at the state she was in physically.

He smiled, his little girl was growing up to be a strong and very fine young women. "So...tell me about the friends your going to be hanging with tonight." He said as he finished applying some of the paint to her exposed left arm, fixing up her earlier work.

She sighs but smiles. "Well, you know Jake right, well he and a new friend of ours named Ron will be busy with a side job for at least four hours. So me and my friend Spud offered to take Jake's little sister out trick or treating until they are able to get off work." He nodded keeping his smile subtle as possible. "I see, that is very nice of you Trixie." he glanced up to her as he looked over his work on her arm so far. "Tell me about Jake and Spud how are they doing?" Trixie sighed not in annoyance at her dad's question but in relief to be able to talk to someone about her friends. He nanna was fine but sometimes it just felt...better to talk openly with one's parents. Which is hard when one used to be in Greenland as a air force colonel and the other is an airline pilot.

"Spud is doing great, he and I have started taking some martial art classes with Jake's Grandpa he used to be a great martial artist. He feels teaching alot of people would be to great a stress but seems to find pride in teaching me and Spud." Her dad nodded as he worked on her other arm. "What sorta martial arts?" He asked curiously. "Right now just basics like some karate and some basic stuff related to kung fu. He is teaching Jake the Dragon Style and our friend Ron is learning a hard style of kung fu called Monkey Style. it's pretty amazing what those two can do."

She 'hmmm'ed' to herself as she thought. "But me and Spud are just learning basics as we try to figure what works best for us. Gramps says 'find your balance first, before you try to act.' So right now he has us meditate a lot and practice some basic kicks, punches, and kantas." He nodded as he started to finish applying to her arm.

"Do you want me to paint up the rest of you?" He asked curiously and she shrugged turning around and unclasping the cloak and tossing it to the couch. He quietly began to paint up her back and sides gently, earning a small giggle from her.

"Well, at least now I can see where my baby girl is getting the muscle from." She blushed and laughed shyly. "Heh, thanks pops." He chuckled softly. "So...do you happen to have a special someone?" He asked smiling when he felt her back tense up for a moment before she took a deep relaxing breath. "Uhhh...sorta...yeah...I have." He nodded even though she wasn't looking at him. "Is it someone we would approve of?" He asked as he finished painting her back.

She smiled to herself. "I'm sure you guys would...even if you don't I still love the silly fool." She said and blinked when she heard her farther chuckle. "That is what I wanted to hear." He said as he stood up. "Turn around Trixie and I'll get your face." She did so slowly and looked at him both in confusion and a little worry. He smiled lovingly at his daughter as he began to apply the paint in a bold striking pattern.

"Trixie, your may baby girl. Your mother and I will always be here for you and be proud of you. I am very happy and proud of you and want you to know that." He said and she smiled as he finished painting her face. "It's Spud...we've been dating for a few weeks now." He nodded and smiled at her before he leaned and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Your a strong girl Trixie. My strong little girl, all I ask is that your happy...and that you be gentle with that boy. Last time you sent me a picture of you and your friends, you guys were at the beach and he looked...fragile." Trixie couldn't hold back the fit of laughter almost ending up on the floor. "Hun, you know her better then that." said as Mr. Carter smirked. "Yeah, that's why I asked her. Someone has to worry about the boys with her around." He yelped when he felt the soft smack to his shoulder from his wife. "Honey." She said with a small playful smirk. He could only smile and hug his wife close kissing her tenderly. Trixie rolled her eyes and smirked. 'Parents...can't live with 'em but sure don't wanna live without 'em.' She thought.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Glad your home dad." He smiled and watched as she left, grabbing her cloak on the way out. "It is good to be home." He said only to sigh when the lights in the house flickered. "So this is the power flux you were talking about?" He asked as his wife pulled out a small mini LED lantern. She nodded with a sigh. "Well. Hopefully we can put a stop to this" He said with a small sigh.

Outside Trixie quickly made her way toward Jake's House where she knew Spud would be waiting for her.

Trixie came to the Long Family house and what she saw caused her to gasp in surprise. She had picked out a leather skirted roman gladiator outfit for Spud, mainly due to her desire to see his now more sculpted thin but sexy bod shown off a little more not to mention the fine ass she had come to enjoy teasing now and then. Instead of a lightly leather clad gladiator, he stood proudly as a roman legionary! She slowed her pace, more to take measure of how much he had either added or just plain replaced from the original costume. As she drew closer she could tell he had pretty much just started from scratch much like her own Celtic warrior outfit.

He wore the layered metal band armor famous for being the armor of the roman legions. His helmet as well as the metal plates of his armor shined in the glow of the street and house lights. Showing signs of being well polished, he wore a cloth tunic of bright red in color almost like Jake's neon red jacket, underneath the leather and metal armor plates. Wrapped around his waist thought was something she couldn't help but smile at, he still wore the leather strap skirt though this was over several more and longer strips of studded and weighted leather. Finally he had leather sandles, and wrist guards, with metal shin guards fastened with leather straps. All in all he looked good.

She noted his large shield, and the weapons resting in the sheaths at his hips.

Spud grinned as he spotted Trixie approaching, and flexed and posed in front of her. She smiled and giggled softly at his antics as she walked up. "Boy what are you doin'?" she asked with a small grin. He just smiled as he strutted around in his metal and leather armor, hefting the large round shield up. "I am Spudticus the toast of Rome!" he declared flexing an arm and earning a small giggle from the wild dressed ebony girl. "Uh huh." She smiled as she suddenly slipped in behind spud and warped her left arm under his shield arm and back around his neck as she brought her long sword up to rest at his throat. "Romans aren't much liked by the Celts." She smiled and leaned in closer. "But maybe instead of running your through Spudticus I should just take your prisoner." He smiled looking back at her. "Punishments included?" he asked with a smirk and yelped when she released him and gave his leather kilt covered ass a gentle but firm smack with the side of the long sword. "Hey!" He whined rubbing at his rear gently. "No need to be so rough." She smirked at him. "Funny you didn't complain the first time." He just blushed and quietly sat back down on the steps of Jake's house.

"So we waiting on Haley?" She asked as she rested against the railing on the steps. He nods and chuckles softly, "Yeah apparently she is missing a gold slipper." Trixie blinks then laughs softly. "A 'gold' slipper?" Slowly the door opens and the two of the blink at the elegant nature of the gold colored cloth of Haley's outfit. "Ah my escorts for this evening have arrived." She said holding her head high and waving a hand lightly at them. They each raised a brow at the royal act, only to smile when she started to giggle at them. "Thanks for taking me trick or treating guys." The two of them nod.

Trixie smiles. "No problem girl." She stands up and stretches and smiles at Spud before looking back to Haley. "Well shall we hit the streets and raid some houses for candy?" Haley grins and nods. "Lead the charge!" and quickly the three youths now swallowed in the Halloween spirit join one of the masses of kids as they begin their assault on the neighborhood houses in a quest for candy sweets.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Soaring Evening

The cold winds howl softly through the canyons of steel, glass, and stone as a full moon kisses the night sky and shadowy clouds drift like lily pads over a dark body of water, down below the dark cold sky the warm glow of New York City challenged the night, as cheers, screams, laughter, and sirens sounded throughout a city gripped by the holiday known as Halloween.

In Chinatown a large costume parade marched down Mott Street, with ghost, goblins, and monsters of all makes, sizes, and ages marching along to the sound of drums cheers and laughter.

Spud blinked in surprise when he saw the costume parade start making its way down the center of the neighborhood street. "Think we should join in on that?" He asked looking to his girlfriend. The wild dressed and painted ebony haired girl shrugged but smiled at him. "Not sure Spud. What do you think Haley?" Spud looked over to the golden princess dressed girl who seemed to be pondering the idea before she shook her head. "Nah, we have more houses to hit." she declared and waved the two teens onwards.

Spud nodded and lead the way to the next house. He knocked on the door noting the fake spider and web decorating the door. As it opened he moved to say 'Trick-or-Treat' but before he could say 'Trick' He yelped as a thing flew out and landed in his face. He scrambled backwards trying to get the thing off, letting a panicked cry "It got me!" only when he heard Trixie laughing hard on the steps did he stop moving to look around. The thing had fallen off almost as soon as it hit him, and lay on the steps to the brownstone. It was a rubber face-hugger, and standing in the door was a smiling little kid in a hand-made alien costume holding a small prop alien egg with a little spring mechanism inside it. The kid was laughing so hard he was leaning against the door, which opened wider when a women dressed as a witch came to it and smiled at Spud and the other kids who now stood at her home's doorsteps.

"Ah what great costumes, here dearies have some candy." She said kindly. Trixie nodded and reached in and grabbed a bar and handed it to Haley while grabbing one for herself. Spud sighed as he tried to get his heart to slow down. "Thank you ma'am." He said with a small bow and taking a bar for himself before moving to allow some of the smaller kids room to get to the door for their candy. "Aren't you two a bit old for this though?" The kid in the alien costume asked as he picked up the rubber face-hugger off the doorstep.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Everyone is a little young at heart sometimes." Spud said allowing his actual intellect shine through for a moment before he smiled and raised his shield up. "Lady Haley here alas is still to young to be allowed out alone without escort." He said putting on his best 'roman hero' voice. The witch smiled and giggled as Haley bowed and held her head high. "My aid alas speaks the truth. Come servants on to the next house." she declared which brought a small smirk and a roll of the eyes from Spud and Trixie.

"Aye aye your highness." They said together with a small chuckle. As they went to the next house Spud noticed something off about it. "The pumpkins have been smashed..." He said kneeling down to inspect one of the smashed fruit. Haley looked at them with a sigh "Seems some kids went by and did a number on this place...let see if we can get some candy." She moved to walk up the steps but yelped as she slipped on something, Spud grunted as he caught her and lifted her away from the steps and placed her gently back on to her feet. "You okay?" He asked before glancing at what had made her slip.

It was a stream of brownish, green and orange colored gunk that had the visible consistency with pudding. "Ick what is that?" Trixie asked looking down at the slimy stuff seeing it draped over the porch steps and down to the sidewalk. "I don't know...but it smells...ugh lets try the next place." Spud suggested looking to the others kids with them. One of them a little girl dressed like a angel nodded, as they moved on towards the next house a boy with the burlap sac over his head and bloody orange one-piece pajamas waved at them "Good. Bye. Friends. Happy. Halloween." He said in his soft creepy voice and quietly tooted across the street and then headed down the other sidewalk. Haley waved at him, "Bye! Happy Halloween!" she said and the boy stopped turned and waved to her. He soon disappeared out of sight.

Spud glanced to Haley. "Friend of yours?" She looked to him and shrugged. "Not really but he seemed nice, and his costume was really creepy." Spud nodded before turning to Trixie. "Well let's press on, we got a few hours before Jake and Ron should be joining us. I hope." Trixie nodded and giggled as Haley pushed past them towards the next house.

Spud looked up at the darkened sky and sighed. "I honestly hope Jake and Ron don't find anything wrong. I'd feel bad if we got to have all this fun with the candy and the haunted houses and all they got was a cold flight over the city."

Four Hours Ago

=+ Ron smiled at Jake and motioned to the door. "Well hon, should we get going?" The dark-haired had opened his mouth to speak when Fu interrupted him. "Uh before you two go. We do need to talk about something." The two boys turned as Fu Dog pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. "Let see where is it...oh hey Lesly that poodle down the street finally gave me her number sweet!" Lao Shi sighed and reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled his own cell out and quickly found the text message he and Fu had received from Jake's father.

"Here I want you two to read this." He said handing Jake and Ron his phone. As the two boys read over the message Ron's eyes went wide in shock and he looked quickly up with Jake to the two in front of them. "Is...is this a joke?" Ron asked, Lao Shi sighed and shook his head. "No young one. I talked with your aunt about this."

Ron looked down to the message before he looked over at Jake. "Does this mean...I'm..."

Lao Shi nodded. "Yes Ron, your part of a dragon family. However, from what I've learned from your aunt when I talked to her today the dragon power is weak in your family." Lao Shi looked to the spherical bottle in Jake's hands. "However, unlike my daughter, I have sensed you do have the power within you to take a dragon's true form. It has just been dormant inside of you." Jake looked down to the bottle in his hands, before he turned to Ron and smiled at him. "Gramps...does this mean that if I give this to Ron he could?"

Fu and Lao Shi both nodded. "You bet kid, that potion while only meant to give a human a dragon's form for a few hours can act as a jump start to a dragon who's power has been laying dormant inside of them." Ron looked to the bottle, then questioningly to Jake "What is that?" He asked pointing the bottle. Jake smiled and shyly rubbed the back of his head before offering the bottle to Ron. "Well it was sorta, well I meant for it to be a gift. To make tomorrow even more special for us. I-I wanted to give you a chance to see things through my eyes."

Fu walked over to Ron and gently patted his shoulder. "In short kid, your boyfriend was going to give you a potion that would give you dragon powers for about five hours." The dog guardian grinned "BUT since your technically a dragon just with dormant powers the potion would serve to awaken them and in turn allow you to be a full fledged dragon much like Jake and Gramps."

Ron looked to the old master and then to Jake before he looked down at himself and his own hands. Slowly he removed the linen cloth wraps from around his markings on his right hand and wrist. He looked at the pattern and gently brushed his fingers over the markings, he thought about this big discovery and what he really thought of it. Slowly he looked up to Lao Shi in question "Gramps...I want to know, what would the mean for me and Jake? There has to be a reason you wanted to tell us now before Jake gave me the potion as a surprise."

The old master nodded and sighed with a small frown. "It would mean among other things, that you would be subject to the laws of the magical community and the decisions of the dragon council. It would also mean another dragon master would have to come here to become your teacher." Ron frowned hearing that, ever since he and Jake were shown how the council looked at them as the King's Hands, he had decided he wasn't a big fan of theirs. Then the idea of a different dragon other than Lao Shi teaching him also didn't appeal to much to him. Ron sighed as he sat down on the floor and took a moment to relax himself and started to meditate on the matter. Jake taking a seat next to him and looked at him with some concern. Slowly after about five minutes Ron sighed then looked over to Jake with a soft loving smile. "Well I'll admit I'm not to keen on having some stranger coming here to tell me how to be a dragon."

Ron looked over to Gramps "So would it be to much to ask if you could teach me as much as you can before I'm assigned a teacher?"

Lao Shi smiled softly and nodding to the young teen. "I would be happy to Ron."

Jake smiled and handed Ron the bottle which the blond took and looked at it curiously. "Soo I just drink this and I'll be like you and Jake right?"

Lao Shi nods "That is correct young one."

Slowly Ron uncorks the bottle and takes an experimental smell of the contents. "Hmmm smells like wild berries." A small yawn drew their attention down, Rufus stretched as he poked his head out of Ron's pocket. "Ah hey buddy glad your awake. I think you'd want to see this." He said with a small grin. Rufus chittered at him as Ron slowly pulled the rodent from his pocket and handed him to Jake. The naked-mole rat looked up to Jake curiously before giving the same curious look to Ron. "Well, bottoms up." Ron said and swallowed the potion.

Present 7:30pm

Jake smiled to himself as he flew over the sprawling city below, it was Halloween Night and tonight held the promise of not just a fun night; it now held a much greater significance to him. He looked over to his right at the reason for his stellar mood. A young dragon with darker crimson red scales, a soft fair-creamy colored underside, dark indigo blue colored wings, and a long indigo blue strip running from his nose down along his back to his tail, with several stripes along his neck, sides, and down his tail. Finally the dragon had a head of soft golden blond hair, with a head of blond hair running down his back and ending in a soft tail tuff like on a lion. Riding atop the crimson dragon's head clinging to his hair was a naked-mole rat who squealed excitedly. On the other side of the young dragon, Jake's grandpa flew closed beside them. "Your doing good Ron be mindful of the currents up-ahead from the skyscrapers." He cautioned.

The crimson dragon nodded beating his wings, matching as best he could Jake's own movements as they flew over a strong updraft of air. Jake smiled seeing how well and how fast Ron was picking up on things. "Looking good hon." Jake said with a smile. Ron crimson scaled snout grinned back. "This is scary as hell, but unbelievably cool!" Ron said as he flew up a little closer to Jake. "You know, I think I could get used to this very quickly." Ron said grinning over to Jake. Jake winked back at him, "Hey your not gonna hear me complain one way or another." Ron nodded then cocked his head to the side in question "So which do you prefer me as then? Normal human with a little bit of magic or as a dragon?"

Jake blinked in surprise at the question but then smiled. "I love YOU Ron, rather your a dragon or not wouldn't change that." Ron smiled nodding. "Just curious. So you see or hear anything strange down their Jake?" Ron asked looking down below them as they flew over Times Square. Jake looked down as well then shook his head "Nah man, the strangest thing I've heard and seen so far was a argument between a married spider-women and a vampire." Lao Shi flew up above the two of them and sighed. "Well young ones I think we can say we have found nothing out of the ordinary." The blue Chinese dragon glanced to towards a church clock tower below them. "It's been about four hours since we started patrolling. Jake, you and Ron may go and 'hang with your peeps'" Lao Shi said with a small chuckle.

Jake smiled and cheered "Awesome!" Jake then looked to Ron with a toothy smirk "Think you can handle keeping up with the American Dragon?" Ron winked at him. "I think I can manage." Jake gave a nod to his grandpa before rolling to his left and sliding down into a shallow dive, with Ron hot on his tail.

Lao Shi smiled softly as Ron let out a cry of "Booo-Yah!" as he dove after Jake. He shook his head in amusement before turning to head home himself.

"The Hand's of the King seem to be in high spirits tonight." a soft kindly male voice said and Lao Shi snapped around looking for the source of the voice. "Ho ho, calm yourself dragon master, if we were meant to fight we would already be doing so." Lao Shi blinked when he looked above himself to find a large armored moth like creature hovering above him. It razor armored tipped beautiful stripped blue, green, and yellow banded wings flapped gently in the air as a pair of large glowing green compound eyes regarded the Chinese dragon.

"Greetings, I am Soly Mistweaver. I am the current guardian of gaia known as Gigamoth."

xXx

Present 7:50pm

Meanwhile at the Long family brownstone, Haley sighed and looked down at her conquest with pride; thanks to Spud and Trixie she had been allowed to stay out alot longer then any previous year which had resulted in a even larger haul of sweet treats. Spud and Trixie sat on the couch eating some canned chicken soup and nursing on some glasses of cherry lime soda.

"Do you think Ron and Jake have found any problems?" Trixie asked looking out the living room window. Spud sighed to himself looking with some worry out the window, "I hope they are okay too Trix. I think it would be uncool if we got to have some fun while they got stuck with nothing."

There was suddenly a loud thump upstairs followed by a loud shout of "Boo-Yah!" Spud and Trixie blinked in surprise and glanced towards the stairway at the sound of a door opening upstairs. "Looks like I made it back first!" Ron said as he walked down the stairs with Rufus on his head. "Heh so you did, not bad for a beginner." Jake teased poking Ron's side.

"Beginner?" Spud questioned as he got up and walked towards his two friends. Ron blinked then gave him and Trixie a friendly smile and wave. "Hey you two, I'd figure you'd be at the arcade or at least having a little fun."

Trixie shrugged her shoulders with a small shake of her head. "We did already a little bit. Haley had us go trick r treating for two hours then we got side tracked into joining a costume parade. After that we then visited two haunted houses before coming here to rest for a little bit."

Jake whistled and smiled at them. "Impressive guys, so Haley do I need to ask if you had a good time?" She smiled up at her older brother sweetly "Oh yes dear brother, it was quite the enjoyable evening."

Jake nodded and looked to his two friends "So you two are all dressed up, you still up for hanging with me and Ron for the Halloween Party?"

Spud tapped a finger on his chin before he smiled and struck a heroic pose with his shield held up proudly. "Haha! we were born ready!" He declared before he coughed softly after Trixie gentle bump his side with an elbow.

She smiled over at Jake and Ron "So what are you two going as?"

Jake glanced over to Ron. "Well we have costumes, but I was curious if Ron wanted to try something else."

Ron smiled and draped a arm around the other boy's shoulder. "I'd rather save that surprise for later at least for Spud and Trixie." he said with a small grin.

The others looked at the blond in confusion. "What surprise?" Trixie asked and Ron giggled softly and drew a finger across his lips "Sorry Trixie can't say." he said giving her a wink before he turned and gently kissed Jake's cheek. "You get dressed up hon, I'll head over to my place and get into my costume." Jake nodded and with a slightly sad face watched as Ron quietly left.

Almost thirty minutes later Spud, Trixie, Jake and Ron arrived at the Delaz Arcade only to find it and much of that part of the area darkened. "Aww man, don't tell me the power blew again." Jake and his friends walked up towards Mr.V who was locking the doors. "Fraid so mon, de power folks needa get ta fixin' dis stuff!" He said with a huff. "It be bad for business." He sighed as he looked at the four youths sadly "Sorry kiddos, maybe nex' time." He said waving at them kindly. "See ya tomorrow fo da training."

Jake and the others waved farewell to him before looking at each other sadly. "Well now what?"

"If you are looking for a Halloween party I might be able to help." The group turned as a young teen about their age it seemed walked up to him dressed with a warm coat on but wearing the mask of the opera phantom. "Really?" Spud looked at him curiously. The boy smiled and removed his mask "Yes, you see I am on my way to a party a little bit out of town and I overheard the situation here." The boy looked to be about their age 15 or 16 with amber eyes and a wild mane of brown hair. His face and skin were fair in color and shape similar to Ron's. He looked over to the darkened arcade and sighed sadly "I expected the fickle power grid to give people some problem, so I looked into alternative venues."

He smiled as he looked back Jake and his friends and offered a hand "By the way, the names Bishop." Jake smiled extending a armored hand "Name's Jake nice to meet ya." Bishop smiled as he shook Jake's outstretched gauntlet. "Nice samurai outfit Jake." Jake grinned behind his draconian styled faceplate. "Heh, thanks. This is my best buds Ron the Ninja, Spud the Legionnaire, and this wild girl is Trixie the Celt." He said gesturing to his friends.

Bishop warmly shook hands with them commenting on their very real looking outfits. "Well as I was saying, I'm heading to a party that is alittle out of town but it did state it had portable generators since it is an outside party, plus some vendors for food, drink, and stuff. Think you'd want to come with?" He asked as he put his face mask back on.

Jake looked to his friends "Well? You guys wanna try that?"

Ron thought to himself as Rufus in his own ninja outfit sat on his shoulder in deep thought, Spud smiled and nodded "I'm game for that." while Trixie looked to her watch for a moment. "How long will this party be going on?" She asked glancing up from her watch.

Bishop smiled pulling out a folded flyer from his coat pocket. "Here this is the flyer I found it says it will be going on until 1 a.m." Jake looked down at the flyer "Hmmm Eclipse Party Tour...ten year traditional outside Halloween party venue. Starts at 5pm and will close at 1am. Local vendors will provide opportunity for food, drinks, and party favors." Jake smiled looking over to his friend. "Sounds good to me. How bout you Ron? Trixie?"

Ron looked up and nodded his smile hidden by his by his black face mask. "Seems good to me." Everyone looked to Trixie who seem to be thinking until she smiled "Heh, I'm down with it."

Bishop smiled and nodded. "Cool, follow me."

xXx

The skies of the evening skies had cleared after a short bus ride, allowing a bright full moon to shine down on the earth below. Jake and his friends followed their new friend Bishop as he lead the way along a park trail lit by jack-o-lanterns. A sudden snap of a trig amongst the trees caused the teens to stop and look around. "What was that?" Spud questioned looking around the heavy shadows and darkness playing on his nerves. Bishop looked around quickly as well before he looked back to the others, "Maybe someone heading for the party like us."

Jake and the others continued to glance around them, trying to pierce the darkness. Quietly Jake looked back to Ron who gave a small nod and as he looked away Jake whispered under his breath "Dragon sight." The dark world of the night lit up and he found himself looking around as if it was an overcast day. As he looked around he found even with the darkness lit up by his magical sight he could see nothing other than the trees.

As they walked on the quietness of the forest was pierced by the soft thump of a distance bass. "We must be getting close, come on guys!" Bishop smiled back at them as he raced away from them down the path. Trixie sighed but with a smirk and a gentle roll over her eyes she raced after him, with Spud following loudly behind her "Trix wait up!" He said as he chased after her.

Jake sighed, a small puff of vapor escaping past the open draconian maw of his face plate. He looked to Ron who walked a little closer to him and smiled "Looks like we are set to have a good Halloween hon." Ron smiled back to his boyfriend "Looks that way, I'm just glad we can spend it together." Quietly the two followed after their friends at a brisk walking pace.

As they drew closer they could see lights, a rainbow of colors and forms ranging from flashing strobes to beams of laser light that danced amongst the trees. Closer they drew and started to encounter the outlying pockets of party goers. Many of them noticed Spud and Trixie's costumes and their kit, complementing them on their work only to gasp at Jake's costume.

Much like Spud and Trixie had done when he had first walked down the stairs back home in his full costume, many stared in surprise at the samurai armor he wore. The metal plates and scales were a bright neon red in color with flecks of gold highlighting especially on the metal plates of his 'sode' spaulders, 'haidate' cuisse thigh guards, and the 'kusazuri' fauld skirt armor. The leather, cloth, and chain mail of the armor were black in color, as was the crescent sweeping crest on the brow of his helmet. His face was hidden behind a red dragon inspired faceplate. To complete his appearance as a bushi he had resting at his side a katana and wakizashi which were bound to a belt around his waist with red rope.

He understood why some were surprised and so impressed by his outfit, most of the other people dressed as samurai had costumes of cardboard or plastic that was badly painted. Those dressed as ninja wore almost one piece costumes with large bulky padded foam armor over their black costumes. Compared to his armor and Ron's ninja outfit one could almost consider it as an attempt to intimidate and embarrass some of the people here.

Jake glanced over to Ron and Rufus who walked quietly beside him but were busy glancing at all the sights and sounds around them. Ron's ninja uniform much like his samurai armor, Spud's legionary uniform, and Trixie's Celtic warrior garbs was a master-piece of master craftsmanship and magical talent. It was made to be comfortable, look good AND be realistic in appearance, and most of all functional. Ron's outfit consisted of tabi boots and socks; special trousers with double-ties to fasten at the ankles, knees, and waist; a jacket with overlapping lapels which were tucked into the trousers, with long sleeves; a hood and black scarf mask; and finally leather and metal strip reinforced gauntlets for his hands and forearms. Wrapped around his waist was a utility belt that Jake felt Batman would be proud of, and two long wakizashi's rested across his back. What else he had on him even Jake didn't know. All of Ron's uniform was colored with fleck stone grays and black which did well to break up his outline, the only contrast was the visible stylized red GT over a earth sphere with a red dragon coiled around them.

Jake sighed, they did look like show-offs a bit.

The music grew in volume as did the sound of people laughing, and cheering. Jake and Ron with Rufus on Ron's shoulder crested a heal just at the music track shouted out

- NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE! -

Stretched out before them were possible a hundred or more people, dancing in costume or just standing around chatting with friends. Bishop looked to Jake and his friends and gave them a small bow. "Have fun guys." He said before quickly leave, disappearing into the crowd. "Huh, strange kid. Seems cool though." Spud commented watching the opera phantom disappear from sight. Trixie and the others nodded in agreement before the celtic ebony haired girl grabbed Spud's unshielded arm and dragged him towards the dance area. "Come on Spudticus!" The brown haired teen yelped in surprise but smiled sheepishly as he was dragged onto the dance floor.

Jake chuckled softly to himself as Spud waved at him and Ron as he was dragged away, a very willing 'prisoner' of the celtic warrior Trixie. He suddenly blinked when a pair of leather gauntlets wrap around his waist and the sound of a gentle sigh slips past his helmet. Jake looked to over his shoulder and found a pair of soft brown eyes staring at him "Care to dance dragon samurai?" Ron asked him with a giggle.

How or why would he say no to those brown eyes and that voice?

"Show me your moves dragon ninja." Jake grinned back at Ron as he allowed him to lead them both into the mass of dancing bodies. The two began to shake and dance, their costumes not hindering their moves in the least. They danced, and danced, Jake and Ron moved their bodies to the sound of one dance track to another feeling the rhythm of the beat, the bass, and the voices of men and women artist alike as song and music blended together to feed energy to the mass of dancing goblins, monsters, and heroes.

Rufus quickly joined in dancing as well, shaking his little ninja mole rat body to the reverberating beat hopping and jumping from Ron's head to Jake's and then to one shoulder to another; showing of his own martial skills with his acrobatics around the two teens.

Jake yelped suddenly when he stepped back and bumped into someone and turned to find Bishop. "Yo dude, sorry about that."

Bishop looked to him curiously before he smiled "No prob man. Is this a party or what though?" He asked nodding towards a shapely girl dressed up like Elvira with a ass shaking back and forth with the music.

Jake and Ron shared a chuckle when they followed the other boys gaze and then turned to face him again. "Yeah man thanks for bringing us."

Bishop nodding smiling until hear heard Ron's question "So Bishop do you wanna hang out with us sometime this Sunday or next week?"

The boy suddenly tensed then looked away nervously. "Uhh...well you see..." he suddenly shook his head and sighed. "You guys probably would want me hanging with you. I better leave you two to your fun." He turned to leave until he felt himself stopped by a strong but gentle grasp on his left arm.

"Wait man, why would we not want you to hang out with us?" Ron asked Rufus nodding and chittering at the other boy.

Jake walked up next to him. "Yeah dude you seemed pretty cool to us when we were talking on the bus ride here."

Bishop looked away hiding his frown. "Look you guys don't know me well, if you did I'm sure you'd see why nobody wants me around."

Jake frowned and moved to look the other boy in the eye. "Come on man try us."

Bishop gave a small growl, then slumped his shoulders with a sigh. "You'd think I'm crazy or something. You see I'm a werewolf..."

Jake blinked, his black eyes going wide with his surprise before he started to laugh softly, Ron and Rufus soon joining him in their laughter.

Bishop felt tears forming in his eyes and moved to leave them only to find the hand on his arm had not loosen. "Whoa man, so your saying your a werewolf?" Ron asked, and with a nod Bishop growled at him "Yeah now let go." He blinked when he found Ron's grip remains as strong as it had when he had first grabbed hold of him.

'How can he be so strong?' Bishop blinked when Jake leaned in next to his ear so no one else would hear. "So that is why you smelt like a dog and a pine forest." Bishop looked to him in surprise. "Y-you...you could smell my scent?"

Ron smiled and nodded as Jake grinned, the Asian continuing "Dude, me and my friends are part of the magical community too, so don't sweat it." Bishop blinked in total surprise at this.

Ron grinned as he rested a his other hand gently on Bishop's shoulder. "So would you like to hang out with us?"

Bishop looked down to the hand on his arm and sighed looking up at the two boys. "Why? Why would you want to be friends with a werewolf? I mean most people in the community don't like werewolves or vampires."

Ron smiled at him "Why would we not want to be?" Bishop frowned and lowered his face "Because werewolves have a habit of hurting people, killing and eating them."

Ron blinked then 'hmm'ed' to himself and then looked sly to Jake. "Have you killed anyone?" Bishop blinked "No!"

Ron smiled "Have you eaten anyone?" Bishop frowned "No! I'm not done anything like that."

Then Ron clapped the other boys shoulders and smiled "Then your not like other wolves! Do you have to do those things?"

Bishop blinked, 'Do we have to do those things? Do I really have to?' He thought, realizing he hadn't even considered that until now.

"Come on man, you told us you enjoy a lot of the same games and sports that we do." Jake said with a smile. "So why can't we be friends?"

Bishop looked at the two boys before he felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 'Why can't I be friends with them?' He then remembered why.

'Because, tonight is supposed to be the night for my first kill, my first red meal...' He looked up to Jake and Ron, they and Rufus were smiling warmly at him. 'They aren't afraid of me, they don't think I'm crazy.'

"Friends look out for each other." Ron said proudly restating something Trixie had told him when he had first meet her, Jake, and Spud.

"And we want to be friends with you Bishop." Jake said resting a hand on Bishop's other shoulder.

'Friends...it has been so long since I've had friends.' He thought before he blinked when Jake slipped behind Ron and rested his head against the ninja's shoulder. "Just one thing though. Ron is mine got it!" Jake said with a smirk and a small growl.

Bishop blinked as Ron giggled and gently patted Jake's head while Rufus laughed on Ron's shoulder. "Down love." Jake growled again but smiled hugging Ron tightly. "We cool on that bro?" Jake asked as he continued to rest against the ninja.

Bishop suddenly found himself laughing at the faces of the two of them and quickly wiped away the tears that had formed and had started their journey down his cheeks. "Y-yeah man, I'm cool with you two being together. I'll try not to butt into your turf to much Jake." Ron smiled and reached back to grip one of Jake's armored gauntlets in his own. "Don't worry Bishop, just part of who he is. My own real protective knight ya know."

Jake smiled a toothy grin and hugged Ron tightly once more. Ron chuckled as he looked over to Jake lovingly.

"I can see that." A new track began to play and he looked up into the night sky for a moment and the full moon. "Well, we're friends then. If I can I'll hang with you guys this Sunday okay." His mind clear of all thoughts other then the idea and prospect of having fun with his new friends. Jake and Ron nodded before Rufus raised a paw and shouted something. "You said it Rufus lets party!" Ron declared as new dance track began to play.

The three boys and the mole-rat began to dance together. Bishop found himself laughing in his words "More than I have in years!" His dancing was comical, much like a jester which he liked. He enjoyed hearing people laughing not just at him but with him when he himself was acting the fool. Jake's dancing was powerful each movement seeming to be powered by like a locomotive feed by a huge fire and steam. Ron joked "I wouldn't be surprised if I opened up your chest plate and found a furnace in there." Jake only laughed at the joke when Ron added "Explains that warm touch you have." Jake only grinned at Ron as they moved together. Ron's movements were fluid and he was all about the acrobatics with flips and hands stands. "You look like a monkey sometimes Ron!" Bishop had said and Jake agreed. Ron still hated monkeys, which he explained to Bishop "That's a tail for another time."

The twists, and shaking of hips, shoulders and the rhythmic movement of arms, and heads went on for what felt like hours and to an outside observer might have seemed like some sorta of chaotic religious ritual for some kind of dark cult; the fact there we demons, ghosts, and all manner of monsters dancing around didn't help the imagery.

Suddenly then a hush fell over the crowd as another the music died suddenly and a single sound echoed from the masses of speakers. It was the creaking sound of an un-oiled door hing, soon followed by the heavy booted foot falls of someone walking down a stone passage way that echoed outwards. Then a clap of thunder, and the distant echoing howl of a wolf sounded. Another clap of thunder and a rhythmic soft sound of music began to play. A cheer range out form some of the people as the sudden rise in the music's volume and tempo to a sudden high announced to the crowed that the song "Thriller" had begun to play.

Jake could only shake his head and chuckle to himself softly. Ron smiled as he heard the song start to play "Boo-Yah thriller!" he cheered and smiled when Jake moved around to hug him from behind. "Oh hello." Ron said with a smile looking back at his masked boyfriend. "Care to join me for something to eat and drink?"

Ron nodded before glancing to the mole-rat ninja. "Hey Rufus up for some food and drink?" The mole-rat nodded and chittered at the two boys.

Jake let go of Ron and started to head towards the outer edges of the now moonwalking and toe-tapping mass of people. As Ron followed him out of the mass Ron let out a small yelp of surprise when he felt a sudden slap to his black clad ass. He rubbed at his rear as he exited hoping not to entice another strike from someone.

"You okay Ron?" Jake asked noting how Ron was gently rubbing where the firm slap had struck. "Yeah, just someone slapped my ass when I was walking out of there."

The blond haired ninja looked on in surprise as he saw Jake's eyes narrow and he snorted and started to storm back towards the dancing crowd. Ron quickly figured out what was going to happened and rushed in front of Jake and put his arms on his shoulders. "Hey! Hey its okay Jake. Come on lets go get some food and drinks." Jake glanced past his boyfriend before he sighed and his expression soften as he looked to Ron. "Oh...alright."

Ron smiled and lead Jake away from any chance of a confrontation and head for the temporary food and drink booths.

When they arrived they found their friends Spud and Trixie weaseled away from the dancing mass as well. Now they were carrying some corn dogs and cheese fries towards some of the temporary tables near the booth. "Hey guys having a hot time?" Trixie asked with a smirk. Jake laughed shyly rubbing at the back of his helmet while Ron just giggled and nodded. "It's been a blast so far." Ron blinked in surprise when he finally notice something different about Spud and Trixie. "Where did you get the glow sticks?" He asked pointing to the glow sticks, and glow rings that the legionary and celtic warrior were wearing on their arms, and draped about them like Christmas decoration lights.

Spud looked down at the glow sticks and smiled "Oh there were some people handing them out."

xXXx

As the masses danced and sang along with the song Thriller, Bishop reluctantly walked over towards the manager and organizer of the Eclipse outdoor Halloween Party. "I just got informed by the others Alpha, the first stage is done. All enchanted glow-stick bracelets have been handed out." The young man looked through the trees to the food and drink both and noted a small colored flag above it was white. "Over fifty percent of the potion laced food and drinks have also been handed out." When he took his eyes off it felt sick to his stomach. 'Do we have to do this?'

The mountain of a man nodded as he glanced towards the seething mass of humanity. "Good...let us begin the ritual then."

As the man named Alpha walked away from Bishop, he looked up towards the full moon and grinned; showing of a growing set of canines. "These people should enjoy the party to its fullest...it will be for some their last."

Bishop sighed with a frown and nodded "As you say Alpha." The large man ignored the seeming depressed mood the young teen was in and continued on his way. Bishop then looked back out to the crowd and then blinked in surprise and shock. 'Oh no...I gotta stop them!' He though as he spotted Trixie and Spud wearing some of the enchanted bracelets and holding food in their hands.

He quickly ran towards them soon seeing Jake, Ron and Rufus with them. As soon as he got to them he stopped Spud from biting into the corn dog. "Not a good idea!" he said quietly. "Huh? Why not?"

Bishop sighed and looked down to the ground. "I have somethings I should have said earlier but right now you are all in great danger. Please follow me quickly."

Reluctantly and looking at him in concern Spud and Trixie put their food down and followed him, Ron and Jake both following close on their heels.

"What's going on Bishop?" Ron asked, the other boy sighing as he lead them into the woods away from the boarders for the party. Bishop looked back towards Spud and Trixie before he sighed and stopped a few feet into the forest near a tree. "Okay, I told you two I'm a werewolf; and both of you said you were fine with that." Jake and Ron nodded, while Spud and Trixie gawked at him in surprise. "Whoa man, boy are you saying your a werewolf? With the fur, fangs, and claws?" Trixie asked in surprise.

Bishop sighed and nodded. "Yes, I am but that is not important right now. What is important to me is getting you guys out of here safely."

Ron looked at him in concern "What do you mean safely? Are we in danger or something?" Bishop nodded sadly removing his mask and looking at them with a sad long face. "I'm not from here, I'm actually apart of a pack of werewolves that have been traveling all over the US to avoid being caught by the dragons. You know about dragons right?"

Jake looked to Ron, who gave him a small nod. Jake sighed then looked to Bishop "Yes we do, we work with them sometimes." Bishop sighed "My pack is wanted for breaking a great many laws of the magical community chief among them is actively and openly hunting humans and magical folk. That was what we were supposed to do tonight, at least that was what I thought we would be doing. It was supposed to be my first night to make a kill, and to eat from my first kill."

He looked away in shame as Jake and the others just stared at him in shock. "But, you guys said you wanted to be friends with me. You and Ron, Jake both said you didn't care about me being a werewolf." He clinched a fist and glared at it in self-disgust. "I-I want to be friends with you guys. I want a normal life again like I used to have. I don't want anymore of this."

Jake looked at him sternly for a moment, a frown on his lips before he sighed and his expression soften. "Don't judge a book by its cover, that's something my Gramps told me once." He walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Bishop shoulder. "Look I think we are willing to help you if you help us. What is going on here?"

Bishop looked around and sighed "I haven't been told much more, I do know that the food has all been laced with some kind of potion, and those glow-stick bracelets are also enchanted."

Spud and Trixie quickly removed all glow-sticks from their persons. Trixie as sh tossed her last glow stick down looked to Bishop sternly "Boy, Mama Trixie and you are gonna have a serious talk when we get out of here." Spud winked at him and whispered over to him "Don't worry dude, it's all cool. You at least stopped us from being affected."

Bishop nodded then looked back to the crowed of people dancing and partying. "What about them?"

Jake smiled and glanced to Ron. "It wouldn't be fair I think if we left without doing something about this. Bishop make your way back to the Delaz Arcade. When we finish here we will meet you there."

Bishop looked at Jake in shock. "You...you guys can't take on an entire pack of werewolves. The American Dragon alone wouldn't be strong enough."

A trig snapped and a laugh rang out behind the five teenagers. "The little pup is right about that." Jake and his friends turned to find four young men standing amongst the trees and brush. Jake sighed as he looked at the four men "Awww man, so much for a peaceful night."

One of them men gave him a fang filled grin "Tonight punk is going to be anything but peaceful, for you lot it will surely be your last."

VvV

Author Note: I am a little unsure about the length of this one but it feels and looks okay to me, unlike the original chapter 6. XP Anyway I'd like to know you guys thoughts, feed back is always nice. Chapter 20 should be up sooner than 19 for those of you who were waiting for it I hope it was worth the wait.


	21. Update Notice

Apologizes everyone, but sadly my computer suffered a blue screen and K. all my works T_T So right now I'm busy on redoing Chapter 20 and hope to have it finished soon.

On top of this, my brother recently convinced me to help him with some of his own stories, so after chapter 20 this story may be put on hold for a little bit. (I doubt it I love Ron and Jake to much ^^)

So for now sit tight and be patient ^^ Chapter 20 will be done soon, and more will be sure to come.


End file.
